Crush
by usagimariesakura
Summary: They've been friends for years, yet there is one thing Hinata has never noticed. Sasuke, her best friend, has a crush on her and he never plans for her to ever find out. Though it seems high school life is making it bit difficult for him these days.
1. Chapter 1

_When you have all the looks, you're rich, and every girl wants you . . . you would think life would be completely easy. Well you're wrong. That's right, I'm telling you that you are dead wrong. Having all that is worth nothing if you can't get the one girl you really want. The only girl who understands you and who knows everything about you. That girl? My best friend, Hyuuga Hinata. _

'The breeze always feels better way up here.' The male thought as he laid across the roof. 'Much nicer than being stuck in that damn classroom.' He sighed to himself opening his eyes only to be looking into large lavender orbs.

"Sasuke-chan, I thought you promised not to skip class anymore." The soft voice spoke as her hair fell all around her and even upon Sasuke's face. The male just closed his eyes and reached up and pulled down on her hair. "Ah!" She squeaked falling next to him as he sat up. "S-Sasuke-chan!" She cried.

"Why aren't you in class Hinata?" He stood up brushing off his uniform.

"B-But you promised that you wouldn't skip class anymore!" Hinata cried again. Sasuke just sighed once again and stretched his hand out to her.

"Why do you keep trying to change me Hinata?" She grabbed his hand and smiled.

"Because, you're my best friend Sasuke-chan." She stood up and fixed her uniform. "Also you're mother told me that as long as we are in the same school that I needed to make sure you stayed on the right track!"

"Hn, whatever you say." They made their way down stairs into the school hallways. "Besides don't you have a meeting in a little bit, Ms. Class Rep?" A small blush crept on Hinata's small face. "How in the world are you supposed to keep track of me when you have a million things to do? Plus trying to get that dobes attention?" He pointed up to a blonde male down the hall.

"Eh?" She turned to see the blonde and quickly ran behind Sasuke. "S-shhhh! Don't l-let him see me!" Her hands clung to the back of Sasuke's jacket hoping that the other male would not see her.

"To bad, he is already coming this way." He spoke annoyingly.

"Hey teme!" The blonde saluted at Sasuke. "What's up with you?" He smiled with a wide grin. "Huh?" He peeped behind Sasuke. "Is that you Hinata?"

"Uh y-yes it i-is me Naruto-kun! G-Good morning to you!" Her whole face was redder than a tomato.

"Morning to you." His bright blue eyes smiled down at her. "So teme," He faced back up at the raven male, "You ready to finish what you started yesterday?" He cracked his knuckles.

"What was that dobe?" Sasuke's eyebrow twitched when Naruto grabbed ahold of his collar.

"You heard me loud and clear you bastard."

"I don't think I did unless you feel like getting your ass kicked?" The tension from them flew in all directions.

"N-Now, now you two . . ." Hinata pulled back Sasuke. "S-Sasuke-chan you have a basketball meeting right now d-don't you?" She quickly bowed to Naruto and started dragging Sasuke away. "We'll see you later N-Naruto-kun!"

"Stop pushing!" Sasuke yelled being pushed down the hallway.

-Later-

"I just don't understand why you always have to pick fights Sasuke-chan." Hinata spoke into the phone as she sat down on her bed. "Especially with Naruto-kun, I don't see why you two can't get along."

"Hn. That dobe is just one pain in the ass." Sasuke said leaning his cellphone between his shoulder and ear. "Besides I really don't know what you see in that idiot." He laid back on his bed in his pajama bottoms.

"W-well he can be really sweet. If you guys would try being friends for once things wouldn't be so bad between you two. You two have been at this since middle school." She sighed into the phone. "You two are actually a lot alike, just too stubborn to notice it. But I am happy that I was able to at least talk with him today though." She began blushing as she thought about it.

"Hn, whatever." Sasuke turned to see the photo of him and Hinata when they were really young. 'Her hair was so short back then.' He smiled to himself.

"Sasuke-chan?"

"Huh? What?"

"Oh, well you didn't answer me so I wasn't sure if you were still there." She giggled.

"No, I was thinking about something." He shook his head sitting up. "What was it?"

"Well I saw Sakura-san talking to you again today." She spoke in a teasing voice. He felt his body twitch. It seemed to happen each time Sakura was around or her name was spoken.

"What of it?" Annoyed he closed his eyes.

"Why won't you just give her a chance Sasuke-chan? She is very smart, obviously really likes you, and she is really pretty. All the guys like her and she likes you!"

"No." He spat out.

"B-but Sasuke-chan!"

"I said NO! The last thing I need is some pain in the ass girl like her to be my girlfriend!" Hinata pouted at his answer.

"Is there any girl in this _town_ you are interested in?" She asked. The following moment was pure silence. "Sasuke-chan?" Of course there was a girl he was interested in, why wouldn't there be? "Is there?" She freaked out since Sasuke never showed any signs of liking someone on that level. Sasuke looked down at the floor and then back up at the photo as Hinata kept pestering him.

"No." He grunted.

"Huh?"

"I'm not interested in anyone. Like I said, any girlfriend would just be too much of a pain." He stood up from his bed and pushed down the frame. "Anyways I gotta let you go. I'll see you tomorrow Hinata."

"Okay Sasuke-chan, I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight." She hung up the phone with a strong feeling inside her. That pause was telling her something different. She also turned to a picture frame of her and Sasuke at his 8th birthday party. She knew Sasuke pretty well. She knew he had a secret and she wanted to know.

Sasuke splashed the water all over his face trying to keep cool. 'Why am I an idiot?' He grabbed ahold of the towel patting down his face. 'I act like such a kid when I talk with her.' He thought looking at his own reflection. After all these years of keeping everything locked up, why now, did everything seem to come undone? 'Doesn't matter, she is so flustered with that Dobe.' He shut off the light and crawled back into his bed. 'I have nothing to worry about.' He closed his eyes and began to drift off into his sleep. With his secret still hidden . . . where he prayed, it would forever stay.

xXxXxXxXx

Usagi: Hey everyone! –silence- Oh . . . hehehe I'm so so so so so so sorry that I've been gone for so long! –begs on knees- Please forgive me! I have been trying my hardest to write but nothing was coming to me! –cries-

MaNa: It's true . . . she was a pain to deal with.

Usagi: SILENCE YOU! Ahem . . . well just so you know my other story 'Decode' I will more than likely be deleting it and re-write the 1st chapter. I just didn't like it, didn't seem like my type of story at all. Well . . . writing more like it. Lol But I hope you guys enjoy this story because I like it more already. It's just so hard to try and write a story that is even better than 'Beauty with the Beast' T_T

MaNa: Just make this one better . . . idiot.

Usagi: SILENCE I SAID! Well I hope you guys like this and I will have the second chapter up soon since I am already working on it!

P.S How do you guys like the idea of Sasuke being the shy one with the crush? I love it! Lol Oh and sorry this chapter is so short o.O


	2. Chapter 2

Hello there everyone! I hope all is well with you all and I am so sorry this chapter is a little late. Slight change in plans. But before anything I have to dedicate this chapter to Saph-fire, because thanks to her review I was able to come up with an AMAZING idea for the chapter and the story itself. So a HUGE thank you to you my love and I hope I do not disappoint you, but of course I don't want to disappoint any of you. Ms. Saph-fire, as for your question, no. Sasuke doesn't get embaressed when Hinata calls him chan, he is just way to use to it but I will not say anymore because you shall find out the rest! Hope you all enjoy!

**WhiteFlowerHinata:** Yeah he is kind of like that. He tends to push her around and oddly like pulling her hair just because he knows Hinata will just pout and never get angry with him. I'm sure we'll see that in future chapters!

**julieyang92:** Yes I remember you! I'm so happy you are continuing to read my stories!

**CharNinja LOL**: Here it is! :)

**Wtfcaroline**: Really? Thank you so much! Yes it can be hard to stick to their original personality but I find the best way to practice that is with one-shots. That way you can take it a story at a time to learn how to work with their personality.

**XxXRyssaNara23XxX:** I know right! Thank you, I will try not to stress over it too much lol

**Echo Uchiha**: Thank you!

**Gum Gum 11**: Aww thank you so much! I also went to your profile and cried when I read that I was an inspiration to you T^T You are way to kind to me!

**Coffee Blackplease**: Aww thank you! I'm so happy you liked it!

**Rose Zaki**: You are just too wonderful! I'm so happy to have you as one of my readers! You really know so much about my writing –dies of happiness- Thank you!

**Gir.3**: Thankies! Here you go!

**Possibilitylucky:** Oh thank you and I shall!

xXxXxXxXx

_I'll never tell you how I feel. I don't know if I can't or if I really just don't want to. All that matters to me is that you're here by my side and that my little signs to you will let you know I'm with you to. You're my best friend; I couldn't stand not having you here._

The loud cheers of girls echoed in the arena. It was like this almost every afternoon and honestly, Sasuke was just about sick of it. He gritted his teeth together gripping hard onto the basketball. 'This is just too damn annoying anymore!'

"You should be careful Sasuke-chan," The little voice sounded behind him, "Or else you will pop the ball."

"Huh?" He turned to see Hinata standing there with a water bottle. "What are you doing here? Didn't you have another meeting?" He took ahold the bottle and opened it.

"It ended earlier than plan due to Ino-chan not being prepared about next month's school festival." She looked up at the stands where all the girls stood cheering and screaming Sasuke's name. "You must be flattered by this attention." She giggled.

"Not even close. It's so hard to practice with them all here." He sighed until a giant orange ball flew at his head. "OW! What the hell?" He screamed holding his face.

"S-Sasuke-chan!" Hinata held on to him trying to look at his face.

"You should be paying better attention to the court than your fangirls." A stern voice followed. The both looked up to see a long haired male.

"Neji-nii-san!" Hinata pouted. "Why did you do that?"

"You bastard . . ." Sasuke growled.

"Well if your fangirls were quieter maybe I'd be able to concentrate." Neji wasn't fond of Sasuke. Not. One. Bit. "Besides Hinata-San, shouldn't you be getting home since you are done for the day?" He bent down to pick up the ball. "Your father would be annoyed if he knew you didn't go home right away." He smirked as he started to turn away until he was quickly jerked back. "What the hell?"

"You see the thing about long hair . . ." Neji's head jerked back again and fell onto the floor, "It can easily get you in trouble. Ask Hinata." Sasuke smiled glaring down at Neji who was now rubbing his head.

"S-Sasuke-chan!" Hinata blushed.

"Now _Neji-nii-san_ . . ." Sasuke picked up the ball next to Neji, "How about we settle this with me kicking your ass on the court?" He spun the ball on his finger. "That is if you can get that pretty hair out of your way."

"You bastard." Neji quickly jumped up and started walking towards Sasuke. "You're on Uchiha."

"Oh dear . . ." Hinata bit on her bottom lip.

"What's going on here?" Hinata shrieked when a hand landed on her shoulder.

"N-N-Naruto-kun?" She blushed violently. "W-what are you d-doing here?"

"Oh that, well I'm waiting for Kiba to get outta soccer so we can head out to the arcade so I decided to hang around school and then I heard the teme's voice. So what's going on?" He smiled down at her . . . causing her core temperature to rise . . . quite a bit.

"S-Sasuke-chan and Neji-nii-san g-got into a fight so n-now they are . . ." She could barely finish.

"I see," Naruto patted Hinata's shoulder, "Don't worry I'll do help him out."

"Eh?" She watched him walk out into the court.

"Hey Hyuuga! Let's make this a two-on-two game." Naruto shouted.

"What the hell do you want Uzumaki?" Neji scowled. He didn't like Naruto anymore than he did Sasuke.

"Get lost dobe, this has nothing to do with you." Sasuke shook his head.

"Oh I see . . ." Naruto let out a loud laugh and pointed at the two ravens, "You're both scared that I can kick both of your asses!" Anger cracked in both Sasuke and Neji.

"Fine dobe! Get your ass over here than!" Sasuke shouted.

"Ahaha!" Naruto laughed again running over to Sasuke's side. "Well Hyuuga, who will you pick to be your team mate huh?" Neji looked around the gym, he wasn't stupid, and he knew how good Sasuke was at basketball. Even with Naruto on his team.

"Hey Lee!" Neji called out to a young male by the wall. He quickly turned towards them.

"Hi there Neji!" The male smiled widely standing up. 'B-bushy brows?' Both Sasuke and Naruto frowned watching the boy run over to Neji.

"Wanna play a round with us?"

"Of course! We youths need to exercise more and have fun!" The bowl-haired boy smiled with . . . glitter . . . around him.

"You're pretty fast to aren't you Lee?" Neji tossed the ball over to Lee. Who quickly caught the ball and swiftly ran past the two shooting the ball straight into the basket. The ball bounced pass them as they stood there mouth wide open.

'This . . . this isn't going to go well.' Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata thought watching Lee run back to Neji holding the ball. "Tch, let's get this ass kicking over with!" Naruto shouted slamming his arm around Sasuke's neck. "There is no way bushy brow and Hyuuga-baka are going to beat us!"

"We'll see." Neji and Sasuke stood in the middle of the court glaring into each others eyes; body's tensed awaiting the whistle. 'He is the only one who hates me.' Sasuke thought spoke as he slid his foot. 'The only one who won't accept me . . .' He glanced over to Hinata who was cheering for him. 'The only one . . .' He glared back to Neji, 'who knows.' The whistle blew.

Instantly the two jumped with Sasuke's finger tips reaching only a second quicker to the ball slapping it past Neji where Naruto caught the ball. Swiftly landing on his feet, Sasuke slide past Neji running towards Naruto, who had already had the ball within the hoop range. Not a second behind him though, Lee followed every step. 'Damn it! He's too fast!' The blonde grunted dribbling the ball waiting for Sasuke to catch up but already had Neji on his shadow. 'We're going to have to pull something out of our ass for this . . .' Naruto thought throwing the ball.

-The next day-

He couldn't take one step without his body cramping up. 'This . . . is pain beyond death . . .' He thought dragging his half dead body through the hallways. 'Though I guess it was worth seeing Neji with a face of defeat.' He chuckled until his leg shattered in pain. 'Then again maybe not.' He twitched his eyebrows in pain.

"Good morning Sasuke-chan!" Hinata smiled patting on Sasuke shoulder. Causing the poor Uchiha to fall over in agony. "S-Sasuke-chan?" She cried out!

-Nurses office-

"I can't believe you Sasuke-chan!" Hinata glared at her best friend. "If you were in such pain why would you even come to school today?" Sasuke just glanced away ignoring her. "Goodness, you boys." She sighed.

"Hn, anyways." He tried to stretch out his left arm but when he reached all the way up the sharp pain hit him again. Hinata noticed this and sat next to him. "It's nothing." He moved his shoulder in small circles.

"Come here Sasuke-chan." She shook her head pulling Sasuke towards her.

"Wh-what?" A blush crept on Sasuke's face. He froze when he felt Hinata's small hands touch the back of his neck. "Hinata?" He went to turn towards her but winced in pain when her hands reached the sore muscle. "Ah . . ." He whispered. The more she rubbed it the pain began to lessen.

"Feeling better?" Her voice snapped his back.

"Uh . . . yeah. Thanks." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Feels a lot better now."

"I use to do that for you all the time." She stood up gathering her books.

"Huh?" He glanced up at her.

"Remember? Back in middle school when you first started playing. Every day and night you play until you could hardly walk. I'd rub your legs and neck until you fell asleep." She giggled. 'Oh.' Sasuke did remember. "But then you didn't want me to do it anymore starting last year." Sighing she walked towards the door. 'Well that's because when we were kids I didn't think anything but now . . .' His eyes gazed at her. 'Things are a little different now. . .' He shook his head and began following her.

Even in moments like these Sasuke always enjoyed. Their small talks. It kept the peace inside him. But what gave him peace, was creating hatred in a certain pink-haired girl. After going their separate ways Hinata walked down towards the committee office. 'I hope Ino-chan is prepared for today or else Shikamaru will be annoyed.' She couldn't help but giggle imaging Nara's face.

"Hey Hina-chan?" Hinata stopped to turn around.

"Oh Sakura-san! How are you today?" She bowed slightly towards her.

"I'm alright, I seen Sasuke-kun walking out of the nurse's office. Is he okay?"

"Hm? Oh yes, Sasuke-chan is fine. Just playing too much basketball yesterday made his muscles ache." Hinata giggled. Sakura's emerald eyes just looked at her. 'How can she just call him that? Doesn't she really know who Sasuke is?'

"You know Hinata," She looked up at Sakura, "Did you ever think that maybe Sasuke-kun gets embarrassed when you call him '-chan'?" Hinata took a step back at the questions. She had never even thought of something like that since it has just been so natural since day one.

"S-Sasuke-ch . . . Sasuke never mention it before. D-Did he say something to you Sakura-san?" A smirk crossed Sakura's face. This was just too easy.

"Well not like he was mad but he did tell me one time that . . . well . . . it sounded stupid when you still talk like a small child." Hinata's mouth fell open as she tried to take a deep breath. Had Sasuke really said that? Did he truly hate being called 'chan?' She looked up at Sakura, she had never been extremely close to Sakura but she only heard people say such nice things about her so there was no way she would lie to her.

"I uh . . . well I don't w-want to embarrass him. I wish h-he would have said something to me though." She looked down at her feet.

"He probably just didn't want to hurt your feelings since you guys are friends and all. But you should be careful Hina-chan," Hinata looked back up at her confused, "There may be other things that you are doing that could be, you know, embarrassing." Sakura waved and then started to walk away with a grin right across her face. Leaving Hinata standing there feeling like she had just been ripped into two.

-In class-

Sasuke just kept looking at her. She had been avoiding him since this morning and would not look him in the eye. Normally he wouldn't mind this from any other girl, but with Hinata, this was becoming annoying. Had he said something to make her upset? Not like that ever mattered, even if he did normally Hinata would pout about it, not hide it.

'She must be upset about that dobe.' He thought laying his head on the desk still watching her. She sat about two seats away next to the window. He enjoyed it because the sun would always make her long hair shine so beautifully, make her skin glow, and when she smiled . . . she looked angelic. Thinking this just made him annoyed with himself. 'This is getting to hard.' He sighed.

"Okay Hyuuga-San, if you could please take over I shall leave you be." The teacher smiled calling up Hinata.

"H-Hai!" She quickly sat up and walked towards the front of the class. He glanced up at her listening to her talk. Well listening to her voice, he never actually listened to any of the speeches she made, but that's because he got to hear it all over again on their walk home. 'She's still not looking at me though.' He closed his eyes.

-After class-

"Hey Hinata." She turned behind her to see the tall raven. "Are you okay?" He leaned up against the lockers.

"Y-Yes I am just fine," She blushed and quickly closed her locker, "Sasuke . . . kun."

"Are you sure, I mean you've been-" He stopped mid-sentence and shot a look at her. "W-what did you just say?"

"Actually I have to go somewhere with Ino-chan so I'll talk to you later. Bye!" Before Sasuke could even get another word in she was already down the hallway_. 'Sasuke . . . kun.'_

"Why the hell would she call me that?" He scratched his head and then his whole body froze. 'I must have done something so horrible she can't even call me by my usual name?' A shiver flew down his spin. He has never felt such fear from Hinata before. 'What did I do?' He pushed his face against the lockers.

"Sasuke-chhaaaan!" He turned around at the name.

"Hinata I-" He stopped when he realized it was not his lavender eyed girl . . . but the annoying emerald one. "What is it Sakura?" He sighed heavily. "Huh? What did you just call me?"

"Well Hinata-chan calls you that all the time right?" She smiled moving closer to him.

"Yeah but she's different. I can't stay here right now I've got other things to do." Sakura grabbed ahold of his arm.

"Actually Hinata just told me that it was alright for me to call you that." He looked down at her. "She said that she didn't mind since you two weren't _that _close." Sasuke didn't say anything. "Well you guys' aren't dating right? You're just friends?" Sakura smirked as she let go of Sasuke's arm. "I have to go but I'll talk to you later, Sasuke-chan."

Sasuke could do nothing but stand there, with shaking hands. He was angry. But did he really have the right to be? Sakura was right, they weren't dating, but he had thought they were close enough. Maybe he was wrong this whole time.

xXxXxXxXx

Usagi: DAMMIT SAKURA!

MaNa: wow she really is evil.

Usagi: Now both Hinata and Sasuke are confused and it's not even about love yet!

MaNa: Well this is a drama Usa.

Usagi: Shut up . . . anyways. Sorry this story took so long. This was originally going to be the 3rd chapter but I switched it to the 2nd one. Please forgive me :) Oh yeah, review if you would like.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello to all of you wonderful readers! I hope all is well with you! Well the last chapter I must admit . . . was sloppy. Thank you to my faithful reader Rose Zaki for being so honest with me and letting me know! Honestly I wasn't happy with the last chapter, lack of motivation? Anyways this chapter I promise to do much better because I don't write for myself but because I know there are amazing people like you guys out there who look forward to my stories (even if you don't review). Lol. Just, thank you so much, for all of your love and support. You all are simply amazing to me :)

**XxXRyssaNara23XxX: **Yes, glitter all around Lee! Well I don't exactly hate Sakura but she normally gets what coming to her in my stories lol. Hope you enjoy.

**SasuHinaLove2327**: Yes, the evil pink one lol here is your update!

**WhiteFlowerHinata**: I don't hate her honestly . . . it's just her character just started to annoy me. Lol Well I love writing back to my reviewers so the more you review the more I will answer back :) Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**PenanceGirl**: Yeah I'm not her biggest fan either lol I'm so happy you like my story though!

**GumGum11**: None of us like her lol maybe that's why her fan-people don't like me? Lol yes I enjoyed writing that scene!

**Rose Zaki**: We will get her one day, when she doesn't expect it! LOL! I would like to first thank you again for being so honest about the last chapter because I really appreciate it. SO THANK YOU! Now for your questions: I love Ino so she will always (more than likely) be Hinata's bff (you'll see that in this chapter), her relationship with her sister I haven't decided yet. I actually like Hanabi's character. Don't cross your eyes! Lololol

**Echo Uchiha**: :)

**Julieyang92**: She does! She must have a radar thing when she knows there is a SasuHina moment .

**CharNinja LOL**: Well it's not that he 100% believes Sakura but her words were things he never thought of. But yes, he needs to ignore her. Then again, Sasuke-kun does like to think a lot O.o

XxXxXxXx

She sighed walking along the empty halls. She couldn't believe herself . . . she would never behave like this, and yet, here she was . . . sulking. She had been avoiding Sasuke for over two weeks now and she could tell Sasuke was growing impatient with her. 'I just don't know how to face him at this moment. It's been so long that it feels like if I talk to him it would just be too awkward.' She sighed to herself yet again. Maybe she was what Sasuke liked to call her, naïve. So naïve to believe what Sakura had told her.

'It's not like Sakura-san has ever been mean to me before so I wouldn't see why she would start now. Then again, Sasuke-chan was never fond of her.' Yes, only in her mind did she still refer Sasuke as 'chan'. 'Maybe I should just talk to him! It's not like Sasuke-chan would ignore me!' She started walking faster towards the gym knowing that the basketball team was already there practicing. 'Yes, I'll just apologize to Sasuke-chan and everything will be alright!' She smiled as she approached the gym doors but dead stopped when she heard a very familiar voice.

"Wow Sasuke-chan! That was an amazing shot!" Her body felt cold. Slowly she reached for the door and opened it just enough to get a peek of the court. "Is it true that you'll be going to college to play basketball?" The pink head giggled handing Sasuke a fresh towel. 'S-Sakura-san?' Hinata thought as she watched Sasuke grab ahold of the towel.

'D-Did she just call him chan?' This worried Hinata because that was the exact reason why she had been avoiding Sasuke in the first place.

"I was thinking, maybe we could have lunch together today Sasuke-chan." Sakura smiled that fake smile of hers. "I see you've been eating alone." She sat next to him on the bench as the other team mates were making their way to the court for their turn.

"That's none of your concern and no thanks." He spoke bluntly.

"Oh come on Sasuke-chan! Just once?" He glanced over at her. "Pleeeeeease?" She batted her eyelashes which made Hinata giggle on the inside because Sasuke hated that.

"Fine." She was no longer giggling.

"Oh yay!" Sakura cheered pulling herself closer to Sasuke who just ignored her. Of course from the corner of her emerald eye she could see Hinata running away from the door. 'Heh, stupid girl.' She smiled up at Sasuke.

Was she angry? She wasn't sure. All she knew was that the tears would not stop no matter how hard she tried holding them back. If Sasuke liked her that was fine. If they dated that was fine. It was just . . . just . . . 'Does he not want me around anymore? Is that why he told Sakura that he hated me calling him 'chan'?' Soon the tears blurred her vision and she had no idea where she was exactly running.

"Hey!" A strong arm pulled her to the side. "What were you trying to do Hina-chan? You could have given yourself one hell of a headache running into the wall like that!" The voice spoke sternly. Blinking a few times to clear her sight Hinata almost fainted when she realized her was holding her and saved her from a trip to the hospital.

"N-N-Naruto-Kun!" She quickly cleaned her face off. "I-I'm so sorry! I w-wasn't paying attention t-to where I was g-going!" She bowed repeatedly. He just laughed at her shaking his head.

"It's alright, huh?" He looked down at Hinata's very red face. "Are you okay Hina-chan?"

"Eh? O-oh!" She hid her face behind her hands. "Y-Yes I am alright Naruto-kun!"

"Looks like you've been cryin'." He pointed to her newly swollen eyes. "Are you sure you're okay? We have some time before classes start." She looked up at him, his bright blue eyes. "We can chat if you want." He grinned.

"How many times do I have to tell you to quit calling me that?" Sasuke shook Sakura off his arm.

"But Sasuke-chan!" Sakura began to whine again.

"Look Sakura, I told you before, only one person is allowed to call me that and believe me you are not that person." Sasuke stood up.

"Wh-where are you going?" She began to follow him.

"The locker room." She blushed heavily. "And no you can't come with me." He walked, almost running, slamming the door behind him. 'Will that girl ever get a damn clue?' He slammed open the locker and began to undress. 'Speaking of girls . . .' he glanced over at his cell phone. 'It's been almost two weeks and Hinata is still avoiding me.' He threw on his shirt and started buttoning. 'I should just go find her and talk this out because it's driving me nuts.' He picked up his phone and started texting.

"So you think Sasuke doesn't like you anymore because of what Sakura said to you but you don't even know if you should believe her because Sasuke never liked her but you don't know if Sasuke said that just to make you feel better about calling him 'chan'? Is that right?" Hinata nodded pointing her fingers together, a nervous habit that she never outgrew since childhood. "Well I can't blame Sasuke if he did like Sakura; she is really pretty and smart." Naruto began to daydream of the pinkette.

Hinata just sat there almost . . . irritated. She had already known that Naruto had a crush on Sakura, it was pretty obvious. "Yeah she is isn't she?" Hinata whispered and started to stand up.

"Hina?" The blonde looked up at her.

"Thanks for listening Naruto-kun but I should get ready for class." She smiled and bowed her head.

"Yeah no problem, anytime." He smiled. "I'm sure everything will be alright Hina," He placed his hand on her shoulder, "Just talk it out with him." Slowly her body temperature started rising and her face grew redder than a tomato. "Hina?" 'Oh dear . . .' She thought feeling her body weaving back and forth. "Hinata!" Naruto shouted catching the poor girl as started to faint. 'He . . . he touched me . . .' her last thoughts before the darkness overtook her.

"Is she okay?" The voice asked.

"Yes, maybe she just over-worked herself." The light voice answered. 'Wh-where am I?' She thought with her eyes still shut. She felt soft sheets under her and a pillow under her head.

"I don't know but she scared the hell outta me since she just fainted out of nowhere." A familiar voice laughed. 'N-Naruto-kun?' Hinata's eyes winced opened. "Well I'll leave her to you teme, see you later." 'Teme?' thought processing . . . thought processing . . . thought processing . . . 'Sasuke-chan?' She yelled in her mind with her eyes flying open.

"You're awake." The voice joked. She sat up quickly and looked over to see Sasuke walking towards her.

"S-Sasuke-kun, what are you doing here?" Brushing her hair out of her face and fixing her top Hinata couldn't help but have a small blush on her face.

"Well after you decided to pass out on ol' dobe he freaked out and called me. I could hardly understand a word he said until he muttered 'Hinata', 'fainted', 'nurse'. Kind of figured it out from there." He chuckled sitting next to her. Soon silence over-took the room which of course made Hinata nervous as Sasuke remained calm and collected.

"S-So . . . how was that test in m-math?" She muttered.

"Hinata." Her pearl eyes glanced over to him with her head down. She felt five years old again.

"Y-yes?" He just sighed leaning against her small frame. "S-Sasuke-kun!" She blushed heavily.

"Stop." Sasuke whispered.

"Huh?" She turned to him to face him, and that's what she got. Her bright eyes met his dark ones, so close. Even though his eyes were so dark, Hinata never thought of them as . . . 'darkness' per se. His eyes held so much emotions and at this moment, pain. Suddenly he pushed himself away and got up to start exiting the room. "W-wait Sasuke-kun!" She called out to him.

"Stop." Hinata's body froze. "Why? You've been avoiding me, you ignore my phone calls, and you won't even call me the way you use to." He turned back towards her. "So give me one good reason why I should 'wait'." She could feel the tears forming almost burning her eyes.

"Why are you so angry?" The tears started to fall. "Wh-when I . . . I s-should be the one . . . angry." She couldn't stop crying.

"Angry? Why in the world are you angry? You started this whole damn thing!" Sasuke shouted at her. Which he soon regretted.

"I started this?" Sasuke felt goose bumps on his body. "I started this?" And for the first time since he's known her, Sasuke saw true anger in Hinata's eyes. "If you would have just been honest with me then none of this would have happened!"

"Honest with you? When the hell have I not been honest with you?" Sasuke's temper was now rising. Just what in the world was she talking about?

"Y-You haven't! You . . . You think I'm childish and you a-are just friend with me b-because you feel sorry for me right?" Her tears were falling even harder now. "I . . . I know the truth." Even now her hands her shaking. The silence overtook the room once again. Sasuke stood there feeling his heart being torn apart from seeing the sight of Hinata crying, let alone him being the one that is making her cry. Hinata could feel her heart beating faster and harder from all of the crying. She was trying to prepare herself for Sasuke answer, knowing that this would be the last time they would ever talk again.

"Are you stupid or something?" Her head shot up at him, red eyes and all.

"Wh-what?" She spoke in surprise. Sasuke just shook his head and looked back up at her with a half-smile.

"Hinata, I do think you're childish." She pouted. "But that's what makes you so funny."

"Oh . . . really?" He nodded taking a step towards her.

"I'm not your friend because I feel sorry for you." He placed his hand on her head leaning down towards her. "I'm your friend because you are the only person who I can stand." She giggled. "And," He sat next to her again. "Because you are the only person in this whole world," He leaned his head on her shoulder, "Who I can just be myself around."

"Sasuke-chan . . ." She blushed looking at his face.

"Bingo." He poked her nose. "Clean your face. You look like a clown with a big red nose."

"I-I do not have a big nose!" She cried.

"Well a red one at least." He smiled handing her some tissues.

"Sasuke-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm . . . I'm really sorry." She blew her nose.

"It's okay. But I do have one more question."

"What is it?"

"Hinata, who in the world gave you this idea?"

"See you later Sakura-chan!" The girl waved at the pink head.

"Yeah see you tomorrow." Sakura waved back and started walking home. 'I'm so excited I got to talk with Sasuke-kun today!' She squealed in her mind. "I guess he is done with Hinata, good riddance." She smiled to herself slipping her hair.

"I wouldn't exactly say that." A low voice spoke from behind.

"Huh?" She turned around to see none other than Sasuke himself. "Oh Sasuke-kun!" She panicked, 'How long was he behind me?' "H-How are you doing?"

"No 'chan'?" He said sarcastically.

"What?" She was getting nervous.

"For the past few weeks all you've been doing is call me 'Sasuke-chan', and clinging to me even more than usual." He took a step towards her. "At first I thought you were just being your annoying self," He took another step, "And then I noticed that Hinata was talking to me less. Then you know the funny thing, Ino told me that she had seen you talking to Hinata before she started ignoring me."

"S-Sasuke-kun I don't know what Hinata told you but she was lying! She was the one who actually threatened me to leave you alone! She isn't as nice as you and everyone thinks she is!"

"Really? You think I'd believe that? Hinata isn't the type of person to do something like that. Even if she didn't like you she would still be nice to you just because it's in her nature. Unlike you." He stood in his spot. Now Sakura was feeling trapped, she had to think of something and something quick.

"Y-You wouldn't really want to start a fight with me would you Sasuke-kun?" He cocked his head. "I mean it wouldn't be really good news to hear that an Uchiha hit a girl and was picking on her."

"Black-mailing me now huh?" He chuckled. "Sakura, you really are annoying. Besides Hinata would be angry if I did anything of the sort to you, no matter how badly you deserved it. But I don't think she would be surprised if someone else did though."

"Someone else? Just who in the world would try something to me?" Sakura placed her hand on her hip.

"Only your favorite person in her whole wide world Sa-ku-ra-chan." A voice teased from her other side.

"I-Ino-pig?" Sakura screamed. It was Ino and a group of girls that included Temari, someone who very, very much hated Sakura.

"That's right," Ino cracked her knuckles, "Sasuke may not take to hitting you but please believe I have every intention to kick your ass for messing with my best friend. You can leave the rest to me now Sasuke-kun." Ino waved.

"Alrighty, see you later."

"W-wait! Sasuke-kun you can't just let them do this to me! I-I'll tell everyone that you just let them hurt me and then you'll be in HUGE trouble!" But Sasuke just kept on walking.

"You know what Sakura, I don't really give a damn." He turned towards her. "Because when you hurt someone I care for, you should already know the consequence. Later."

"There you are Sasuke-chan! I was looking everywhere for you!" The pearl-eyed beauty went running up to him. "I thought you said you'd be right back! You weren't causing trouble were you?"

"Nah, I just chatted with Sakura." Hinata tilted her head with worry in her eyes. "Don't worry, she said she felt bad about it and apologized."

"R-really?" Hinata smiled.

"Yeah," Sasuke smiled back, 'As she was in agony but that's not the point.' He thought. "Well let's get going, I'm hungry." He started walking but noticed Hinata wasn't following him. "Huh? What up?" He smiled at her. She just shook her head and smiled.

"Nothing, Sasuke-chan."

xXxXxXxXxXx

Usagi: OHHH. . . MYYYY . . . GOOOOOOOOOOOD! (it's God not good lol)This flippin chapter took way to damn long to finish! I almost quit and wanted to trash it! But of course I thought of all of you and did not want to disappoint you.

MaNa: So . . . sleepy . . . zzzzzzzz

Usagi: You useless creature. . . anyways, I'm so so so so so so so so sorry to have made you all wait. I just had no inspiration to finish this chapter but I wanted to finish the story and then out of nowhere I just couldn't stop typing . . . weird brain of mine lol But I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I did make it longer to make-up for the long abstinence.

MaNa: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Usagi: I hope you can forgive me V.V and I promise to make a new chapter soon. It's been raining where I live so it's not like I can do much lol

See you later! Please review if you would like *kisses*


	4. Chapter 4

Hi there everyone! I hope all is well with you even though it is getting much colder these days :( Anyways on a happy note my birthday was this Saturday (the 22nd) and me and my boyfriend went bowling and then out to dinner! Also I just want to say thank you to ALL the wonderful positive and loving feedback for the 3rd chapter, I'm so happy you all enjoyed it! Let's just hope I can keep it up!

Summer_Romance: lol thank you, yes that is Sakura for you though lol

GumGum11: Oh I am so happy! Thank you so much!

WhiteFlowerHinata: Don't we all just love it when Sakura gets pwned? Lol Well luckily for you I did not make you wait too long for this chapter :) Hope you enjoy!

FallenRaindrops: Oh thank you so much! Perfect for me as well lol

Julieyang92: Oh don't feel bad, I've had so many customers like that; they are just miserable and want to make you miserable. Just ignore them and smile, they'll love you eeeeveeeeen more lmao! Yes I swear Sakura does!

Saki-Hime: lol I'm sure they did! Temari is one tough cookie! Lol I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Blackirishawk: Yes! She got what she deserved. I don't hate her but she does annoy me . Your welcome anyways lol

UchihaMistress73: Awww! Thank you! I love you to! (in a sexual way jk jk jk jk lol) Anyways here is an update and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

xXxXxXxXxXx

"Wh-what?" A flustered Hinata screamed. "I-I didn't even t-think about that!" Her normal cream colored face was such a deep maroon color that even Sasuke couldn't help but let out a small laugh. "It is not funny Sasuke-chan!" She began to cry.

"It's okay, I'm sure it won't affect anything. Believe me, if I know the dobe like I think I do, he probably won't care." Sasuke assured her patting her head like a little kitten.

"A-Are you sure? He won't think I'm w-weird?"

"Honestly Hinata . . ." Her big eyes looked up at him. "I already think he does." He sighed and walked away. He could practically hear her falling apart like stone. 'She's gonna cry all day now.' He sighed again and felt his phone vibrate. "Huh?" He pulled it out and looked at the caller I.D. "Unknown?" He questions flipping it open to answer. "Hello?" After a brief moment of silence, Sasuke's calm and collected aura was now flying out the highest window. "You bastard! How the hell did you get this number?" He shouted into the silver phone. Not a second later he threw the phone up in the air behind him.

"Sa-Sasuke-chan!" Hinata panicked trying to catch the phone. "You know your father would be angry if you broke your _third_ phone!" She yelled at him as the phone landing in her palms. Sasuke just ignored her and kept on walking making her sigh but her sighed was echoed by the loud one coming from the speaker.

"I see he has not changed." A deep cooled voice spoke.

"Th-The phone is talking!" Tear swelled up in Hinata's eyes from fear.

"Hinata?"

"It knows my name!" She was now amazed. Her mind truly was like a child.

"Hinata, I believe the phone is on speaker phone." The voice spoke gently.

"Speaker? Wait . . . I know this voice." She pressed the off speaker button and held the phone close to ear. "Gaara-kun?"

"Yes." He spoke bluntly.

"Oh it is you Gaara-kun! How have you been? The last time we talked was almost a year ago." She smiled. As odd as it was Sasuke was not Hinata's only childhood friend.

"Yes it has been a while. Are you well?"

"Oh yes, I'm actually class rep." She cheerfully answered. "What about you Gaara-kun? How is everything in China? Will you be returning soon?"

"I'm doing fine, as are things here." He paused and she heard the sound of papers in the background. "That is why I called actually, I will be returning in a few weeks."

"Oh really?" She smiled. "That is wonderful Gaara-kun! I can't wait to see you since it's been so long. I'm sure Sasuke-chan will also be so-" She was quickly cut off as the raven stole the phone right from her hand and closed it. "Sasuke-chan! That wasn't very nice!"

"I told you I hate talking to that guy." Sasuke grabbed ahold of her hand. "Let's go, we'll be late." He walked with her only a step behind.

"But still . . ." Hinata pouted not noticing the blush imprinted on Sasuke's face.

-Later in school-

'I just don't understand that Sasuke-chan, him and Gaara-kun used to be such great friends. I wonder what happened.' The pearl eyed beauty thought sitting in the classroom with Sasuke sitting only two seats over. Sleeping of course. 'Oh well, not like he would tell me anyways. It's exciting knowing that Gaara-kun is coming back home though, maybe he'll make it in time for the sports festival. He is pretty good at basketball like Sasuke-chan and Neji-nii-san.' She sighed when thinking of those three. Childhood times were always so loud because of them.

After the bell rang Hinata turned around to find Sasuke already by her side. 'Oh dear, now he is in a bad mood.' She thought. "What is it Sasuke-chan?" She smiled up at him but when she did; her smile disappeared when she saw the look in his eyes. "Sasuke-chan?"

"What did he say?" Sasuke whispered.

"He say? Who?" She tilted her head.

"Gaara, what did he want?"

"Want? Oh he didn't want anything really; he just wanted you to know that he should be returning home soon. It's nice isn't it? That he'll be back with us?" But Sasuke didn't answer, just shrug his shoulders and started to walk off again. "Do you have practice today?" Hinata quickly asked before he walked out of the room.

"Huh? Oh not today. Why?" He looked back at her. Hinata was looking down with a small blush on her face. "Did you want to do something?" He leaned in towards her as she nodded. "Ice cream?" She shook her head. "Park?" She shook it again. "Hmm . . . Would this have to do with that English test you failed yesterday?"

"H-How did you find out about it?" She snapped her head up with tears already falling down her face!

"Well when you tell Ino, don't expect her to not tell me." He patted her head like a kitty. "But how in the world did you fail a test?" He wondered.

"W-Well . . . I d-didn't study for it."

"Why?" She was silent. "Thinking about Naruto?" He teased creating more blush on her pale face.

"N-No! When we w-were supposed to do the outline and such I was so busy with meetings and that is also when . . . we . . . well you know." She pointed her fingers together. 'Huh?' He thought about it . . . tic toc tic toc . . . BING!

"That's when we weren't talking right?" He spoke without thinking which of course send Hinata into a crying frenzy. "Now, now . . ." He patted her head again. "Let's head to your house and study. I'm sure you want to re-take it before you dad finds out." She nodded. "C'mon, let's go."

-Hinata's room-

"Do you understand now?" Sasuke asked her leaning back in her chair.

"Yes! That makes much more sense now, thank you Sasuke-chan." She smiled at him writing down her notes. "Oh are you thirsty Sasuke-chan?"

"Oh not really, but I gotta use the bathroom. Be right back." He walked out of her room down to the bathroom. After washing his hands and walking out he could hear Hiashi, Hinata's father, coming up the stairs. 'Oh great . . .' He sighed already knowing it was too late for him to make an escape.

"Ah, Uchiha-kun." Hiashi noticed him.

"Hyuuga-San." Sasuke nodded his head, no way would he ever bow, because in his mind Uchiha's were way better than Hyuugas. With the exception of Hinata of course.

"Here with Hinata again?"

"Yeah, just studying." Sasuke stuck his hands in his pockets.

"I just don't understand." He looked at Hiashi. "The only thing my daughter has going for her is her name. Besides that there are many other girls much more worthy of being with you." Sasuke grinded his mouth, he hated this man. "She has no discipline, not a strong person, physically or mentally, and she barely does well in school." _'Oh yeah, that's why she kicks my ass at every test . . . well almost._ "So why does she have your eye, Uchiha-kun." Sasuke knew what he meant.

"I don't have to explain my reasons to anyone. Including you." Sasuke and Hiashi's eyes caught each other in a dead lock.

"Sasuke-chan?" A soft voice interrupted. "O-Oh father! I didn't know you were home already." She bowed her head.

"Yes, well I shall leave you to your studies." Hiashi glanced back at Sasuke. "Uchiha-kun." He nodded his head and walked on past_. 'Asshole.' _

"Sasuke-chan," He looked over at Hinata, "Is everything alright?" Her eyes full of worry. She knew how Sasuke and her father never seen eye-to-eye since her father was much like his own.

"Everything is fine," He pulled her hand walking her back to her room, "Don't worry about it." He smiled at her. For the rest of the night they sat on her bed just talking, about everything. Old things and new things. At times like this Sasuke didn't give a damn about anything except her. Just sitting next to her hearing her voice sooth his mind, her smile making him blush, looking into her bright eyes, and her hair . . . God did he love her hair.

"What do you think?" He snapped out of his thoughts.

"About what?" She pouted.

"You weren't listening again were you?" She cried throwing a pillow at him.

"Hey! No need for that!" He grabbed it and threw it back at her. "Now what were you asking?"

"I was asking if you think I should talk to Naruto-kun tomorrow." Sasuke felt his body freeze. "Since I . . . you know . . . fainted on him." She blushed not even noticing Sasuke. "Actually thanks to Naruto-kun I felt a little better about that whole Sakura thing. He can be so nice and funny." She brought her knees to her chest. "He can make anyone laugh. He tends to get in trouble a lot but he is so nice and sticks up for people, so that means he's strong. Unlike me."

Sasuke didn't speak, he wasn't even sure if he could. This feeling . . . he hated this feeling. Jealousy. Naruto was a good friend of his but that didn't change the fact that he hated Hinata talking about him. He could feel his fist tightening. 'Stop, it's not her fault.' His anger was already building up. 'It's my own damn fault!' He stood up causing Hinata to jump.

"I'm heading home." He grabbed his sweater and bag.

"E-Eh?" Hinata quickly followed. "Th-that was sudden Sasuke-chan, are you okay? Is anything wrong?" They were already at the door.

"No, everything's fine. I just have to head home." He slipped his shoes on.

"Really?" She clung to the back of his shirt. Sasuke just sighed looking down at her.

"Really. Itachi is supposed to be getting home tonight and you know my mom." He smiled.

"Oh, okay?" She smiled back at him. "Make sure to tell Itachi-kun I said hi and that I shall visit him soon." Sasuke threw on his sweater.

"Yeah I will. I'm sure he'll be happy. See you at school Monday." He opened and walked out the door. Actually Itachi wouldn't be home until to morning but he had to lie. He just couldn't be around her. He stopped only a few steps in front of her house and looked up at her window. When they were kids Sasuke would climb up the tree and stay at her house whenever him and his father argued. Hinata did the same thing.

'Why am I such an idiot?' He could just kick his own ass sometimes.

"Trouble in paradise?" A voice appeared.

"Huh?" He looked towards the gates. "Oh Hanabi, what are you doing out this late?"

"It's only eight." She rolled her eyes. "Hanging out with Hinata again?"

"Yeah, just studying."

"I hope that was it." Another voice joined the ground.

"Hah, well I'm lucky I was just leaving." Sasuke grunted at the male Hyuuga behind Hanabi. "Later."

"Why don't you just stay the hell away Uchiha? You can have any girl in this whole country so take your pick and get lost." Neji shouted at the raven. "You have no plans on tell her right? Those pathetic feelings you have so just cut it off now and let her be in love with that other idiot." Uh-oh . . .

"Listen you piece of shit," Sasuke walked up to him, "I'll tell you just like I told that old bastard." Now he was face-to-face with Neji. "I do not and will not explain myself to you."

"Better watch that mouth Uchiha." The tension was so thick you could cut it.

"Or what? Do you honestly think I'm scared of you? Let alone him. You both have another thing coming." Sasuke reached his hand out and grabbed ahold of Neji by the collar. "I am Uchiha Sasuke, I do as I please and if you even dare try to take one step between me and Hinata I will personally destroy you." He let go pushing the male back. "And my feelings have nothing to do with it." Sasuke started walking away.

"You bastard!" Neji went to take a swing at him but Hanabi caught his arm back.

"No, if father found out you were fighting you'd be in huge trouble. Especially in front of the house." She urged him.

"Yeah Neji . . . don't want to make your uncle angry." Sasuke sneered. "See you later." Sasuke walked out past the gate onto the street.

"Geese Neji, could you be any more of a pain?" Hanabi walked up to the house.

"He is just a low life who doesn't belong around here."

"Oh yeah such a low life that my father practically begs to be a part of his father's companies. Such a low life. Besides, I think him and Hinata are pretty cute together." Neji just scoffed at it. "But don't worry, Sasuke has no intention of ever telling Hinata."

"How do you know that?"

"Easy, he loves her." She shrugged her shoulders.

"That makes perfect sense. Since people who love each other never say so." He shook his head.

"You're an idiot so of course you wouldn't understand." Neji stopped. "It's because of what happened, and he knows what would happen to Hinata if she were to marry him. Sasuke isn't stupid."

"W-wait! Because of what happened? What happened?" Neji spoke dumb-founded.

"Like I said . . . there is no way you could ever understand."

"Oh Sasuke-kun, welcome home." His mother smiled.

"Yeah, I'm heading to bed."

"Are you not hungry?" She asked watching him just walk away.

"Nah, I ate a bunch of snacks over at Hinata's place."

"Oh how is Hina-chan doing these days? I can't believe how beautiful she is these days, just like her mother you know."

"Yeah, I know." Sasuke smiled to himself. Finally reaching his room slamming the door behind him and landed on his bed. "It's not getting any easier. But if I ignore her she'll just cry and then I'll be an idiot." He folded his arms over his eyes. 'There has to be something . . . if I don't figure this out soon then God only knows what I'll do. Maybe . . . maybe I'll talk to that dobe.' He couldn't believe what he just thought of as a 'good plan' but what other choices did he have? 'It's not like I could honestly stay by her side . . . besides she'd be over joyed being with the dobe.'

He sat up on his bed reaching into his pocket for his phone. 'It's the right thing . . . it's the right thing . . .' He pressed a few numbers. 'She'd be really happy . . .' He pictured Hinata's smile in his head.

"Hey dobe . . . yeah sorry for calling you so late, can I talk to you about something? Well . . . someone?"

xXxXxXxXxXx

Usagi: OMFG! OMFG! OMFG! OMFG! o.O

MaNa: Oh geeze . . . this is going to be interesting.

Usagi: Sasuke-kun you idiot! Just tell her that you love her!

MaNa: Um . . . you're the writer . . . why don't you make him?

Tic toc . . . tic toc . . . tic toc . . .

Usagi: Where is the fun in that? Mwahahahaha! Anyways what in the world will Naruto's response be and when someone else jumps into the picture will this 'secret' of the past come up and what in the world will poor Hinata do?

MaNa: You should have been a spokesperson . . . Review are appreciated. See you guys later.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi there everyone! I hope you are all doing well and had a wonderful Thanksgiving! I would like to apologize for my absence. Honestly, I just haven't had the ambition to write this story, so I'm taking my time because I'd rather take my time and have a great story instead of rushing and having a crappy one. Lol.

GumGum11: Here is the chapter! Lol I know it's pretty funny seeing Neji be the dumb one for once xD I wonder what Hanabi does know . . . hmm lol

Deepxwriterxaboutxeverything: lol mwhahaha. You will find out shortly 3

SasuNarulover49: Here it is :D

WhiteFlowerHinata: It's okay I'm slow at writing, err . . . typing lol It'll all make sense . . . eventually hahaha. I hope.

julieyang92: I know! Sasu-dear can be such a heart-melter! I'm sure that pink head has something up her sleeves, she always does. And I'm sure Ino-chan has a bat in hand xD

UchihaMistress723: Dooooo iiiiitttt! Because if I do it he won't let me write stories about him and Hina anymore lmao. I wanna tell you, but I can't ;)

Blackirishawk: :( I know . . .

Saki-Hime: Exactly! But it wouldn't be a fun story if it was that easy ;)

sumo is: I'm so happy! Thank you!

sasuhinalove2327: Where is Kakashi when you need him? Lol I know though. Happy you enjoyed!

Alrighty! Here is the fifth chapter! (Finally . . .)

xXxXxXxXxX

"Sasuke-chan!" He turned towards the small voice calling him. "Sasuke-chan!" She waved running down the hallway. "I-I was looking all over for you." She pulled out her phone. "I even texted you but you didn't answer."

"Oh, sorry Hinata. Guess I didn't hear my phone. What did you need?" She just smiled at him making those annoying feeling in his stomach turn again.

"I w-was just wondering . . . will you . . . be watching me and Ino play volleyball today?" She blushed looking down at the ground. Sasuke sighed with a smile.

"Well yeah." He patted her head. "That's if you'll be there at my game." He smiled.

"O-of course!" 'That dobe didn't say anything to her yet I guess.' He thought as they began walking the halls together watching everyone while they got ready for the festival themselves. "I'm sure you guys will be the 3rd years since you've been practicing so much."

"Heh, they don't stand a chance." She giggled at him. "But I guess I should go meet up with the guys and get ready." He turned towards her. "I'll see you at the game." He smiled at her.

"Alright! Do your best Sasuke-chan!" She nodded and made her way past him and he just watched. Knowing that moment would be the last moment . . . "Hinata." She stopped and turned back towards him and softly smiles at him waving. After he waves back at her she turned around and began making her way again.

"You guys are really too cute." The blonde female smiled bumping Sasuke with her elbow.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked annoyed. He was friends with Ino, just not as close like Hinata. Then again, she didn't annoy him like most girls did.

"Don't play dumb with me Uchiha." She pointed her finger at him. "I know your secret." He just started at her.

"What secret would that be blondie?" She giggled.

"Oh Sasuke-kun, you are just too cute sometimes." She patted his shoulders with a wink. "Better make sure you come and see me!" She laughed running off. 'That girl knows way too much for her own good, but at least she keeps her mouth shut. Huh?' Sasuke seen another blonde out of the corner of his eye.

"Hn." He pouted to himself.

"_**WH-what? Are you serious?" The loud voice shouted over the phone. "Hinata really feels that way about me?" **_

"_**Yeah. . . I know she'll never tell you so I knew I had to." The raven spoke. **_

"_**That's crazy . . . I guess it does make sense since she's always so shy around me but I thought she was like that with everyone." He giggled. **_

"_**I know . . ."**_

"_**But Sasuke . . ."**_

"_**What is it?" **_

"_**This is going to sound weird but . . . I honestly thought you liked her so I'm pretty surprised to hear this from you." **_

"_**Me like Hinata?" He paused. "That's crazy . . . she's my friend. That's why I'm telling you this." **_

"_**Oh okay!" The blonde laughed. **_

"_**Hey Naruto?" **_

"_**What's up?" Sasuke looked up into his reflection in the mirror. **_

"_**Don't let her know I was the one who told you."**_

'Whatever . . .' He thought briefly then making his way to the boy's locker room.

-Girls Locker Room-

"I-I'm getting pretty nervous Ino-chan." Hinata stuttered pulling on her uniform.

"Just relax Hina-chan. The games not even for another hour and a half. Just enough time to go check out Sasuke-kuns game right? It started about 15 minutes ago." Ino answered zipping up her sweater. "How are things going with Sasuke-kun by the way?" They exited the locker room and started heading towards the gym.

"Huh? Well we're back talking so that is good. I just . . ."

"Just what?" They stopped at the doors.

"He just seems . . ." She opened the door to see Sasuke already having the ball in his hands to take a 3-point shot, "Distant." Ino could see the worry in Hinata's eyes.

"Hey, I'm sure it's nothing! You know how Sasuke's dad can be; maybe it's that all on his mind."

"Yeah, maybe you're right." She smiled. Soon they were able to find ten-ten in the front row and sat with her to watch the game. "Oh wow! Sasuke-chan is doing so well!" Hinata clapped as Naruto passed the ball to Sasuke to make another score.

"I saw him and Naruto practicing for weeks and hours. See Hina? Maybe he was just concentrating on the festival is all?" She leaned against Hinata with a big smile which Hinata happily agreed. 'But . . .' Hinata thought looking at Sasuke. 'He looks so different when playing.' She could see in his eyes full of focus, his speed, and . . . his muscles? 'Wh-when did Sasuke-chan become so . . . muscular?' She could see every part of him all toned. 'Have I really never noticed?' Suddenly Hinata could feel her cheeks heat up. 'Wh-what?' She thought smacking her hand to her face! "Hinata?" Ino asked. 'Why am I getting embarrassed? It's not like I haven't seen Sasuke workout before, then again, that was about two years ago . . . he didn't look like this . . .'

"E-Excuse me!" Hinata stood up and started running out of the gym.

"Hina-chan!" Ino called after her causing Sasuke to lose his train of thought. 'Hinata?' He stopped and turned to Ino to see an empty seat.

"Hey teme let's go!" Naruto called out after the other team stole the ball. "Teme!"

"Yeah . . ." He shook his head and ran down the court.

"What is going on with me? I hope I'm feeling well." The beauty cleaned the water from her face but in the mirror she could still see the redness in her face. "This isn't good." She softly touched her face. 'It's warm . . .'She just couldn't shake this feeling in her stomach, after looking at Sasuke she just didn't feel like her normal self. "Maybe I am getting sick.'

"Hey Ino," She was called by the raven male, "Hinata never came back?"

"No, but she did text me telling me that she'll meet me at the court for our game. Excellent win Mr. Uchiha." She smiled.

"Thanks. Well I'll see you at the game." He headed off to the lockers to change back in his school uniform. 'Hope she's alright.'

"Hey teme, awesome throws in the last half. Really saved our butts, but, you okay? You got pretty distracted."

"Nah, it's nothing big, let's go."

"There you are Hinata!" Ino ran up to Hinata throwing off her sweater. "You alright?"

"Y-Yes! Just felt a little uneasy but I'm all good now!"

"Not like it matters how good you are." A high pitched snicker poked at them.

"What was that billboard brow? You need another ass kicking?" Flames flew out of Ino's eyes.

"That was nothing you Ino-pig! I'll show you by knocking that ball right in your face!"

"S-Sakura-San you sh-should really keep your voice down." Hinata once again tried to make peace between the two. Not that Hinata was fond of Sakura because of her last stunt but in was in Hinata's nature to keep the peace. Sakura just stuck her nose up in the air and walked back over to her team.

"Heh! Dumb girl!" Ino yelled as the two walked over to their teams.

"Hey Ino-chan?"

"What?"

"Who is the red haired girl on Sakura-sans team? I've seen her around school but never met her personally." Hinata glanced over her shoulder as the red head made conversation with Sakura.

"Hm? Well her name is Karin, I don't know too much about her. All I know is she hangs around with Sakura and some other trouble makers but don't worry Hina-chan," Ino wrapped her arm around Hinata's neck, "They don't have anything on us!"

"Okay team 3 and team 4 take your places on the left courts!"

"We gonna go watch Hinata and Ino's game now?" Naruto asked placing his hands on the back of his neck.

"Yeah." Naruto just glared at Sasuke. "What?"

"What is going on with you? You seem so out of it today."

"It's nothing . . . just thought on my mind is all. There they are." Sasuke pointed over to the blonde and the petite violet hair girl. Finally making their way past the crowds they could see the game from a front view. "Looks like they're playing Sakura's team."

"That shouldn't be a problem then, I'm sure Hinata will kick her butt, or at least Ino will." Naruto laughed as Ino spiked the ball over the net.

"Hinata is really good actually. She's been playing since she was a kid." He still remembered the first time she played. She couldn't hit the ball even once and now here she was, serving a perfect ball over the net, flying right past Sakura.

"Hah! Go Hina-chan!" The blonde male cheered making Hinata turn a deep red. She looked next to him to catch Sasuke's gaze and that only made her face a deeper color.

"Hinata pay attention!" A teacher yelled snapping Hinata out of her trance.

"Y-Yes!"

"She's such a klutz." Sasuke shook his head.

"Hey Sasuke . . ."

"What dobe?"

"Doesn't Hinata look . . . kind of . . . hot?" For a second Sasuke almost let the gates of hell open but he calmed himself just in time.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well ever since you told me about Hinata liking me, I've been looking at her a little different. I mean she is super cute, really smart, and in that gym uniforms you can see a real woman's body."

"W-Woman's body?"

"Yeah! Look at those curves, her butt, and I mean her che-"

"Shut up you idiot!" The raven grabbed Naruto by his neck! "Don't say stupid shit like that about Hinata!"

"SASUKE-CHAN!" Hinata screamed! He didn't even have the chance to answer before a something flashed in his face and then it all went black.

"_What the hell happened?" Sasuke rubbed his head. "Where am I?" He looked around and all he could see was darkness. "Great just great." He stood up and started walking around until a door appeared. "Hn." He opened it and walked into a bright light. "Now where am I?" He blinked a couple of times before he could retrieve his vision._

"_Sasuke-chan!" He turned around and running past him was a mini Hinata crying._

"_Hinata?"_

_ "Sasuke-chan!" She cried running into well . . . Sasuke's child self. _

_ "Hinata-chan? What happened?" He held her._

_ "Th-those boy made f-fun of me! Th-they think I'm ugly because of m-my hair!" She cried even harder. _

_ 'Oh . . . I remember this. I kicked those guys ass's for messing with her. After that Hinata started growing her hair hoping the boys wouldn't pick on her anymore. She was a cute kid.' He smirked. _

_ "To bad you don't have the guts to tell her the truth." The small voice spoke. _

_ "What?" He turned to see his younger self. _

_ "You know what I'm talking about. It's your fault! It's all your fault!" _

_ "I . . . I don't know what you're talking about."_

_ "Yes you do! It's all your fault why we can't be with Hina-chan! I love Hina-chan!"_

_ "L-Love her?" He took a step back. _

_ "I hate you. I hate you! I HATE YOU!" _

"Sasuke-chan?" He twitched his eyes at the soft voice. "Sasuke-chan, are you waking up?" Slowly he opened one eye to see the present aged Hinata.

"Hinata?"

"Oh thank goodness! I thought you wouldn't wake up." She smiled with a sigh.

"What happened?" He tried to sit up but a giant wave of pain swallowed his head.

"D-Don't move so much Sasuke-chan! You got his with the volleyball."

"You're kidding right?" He gave a blank stare.

"N-No, Sakura-chan hit the ball at the wrong angle and it ended up flying right at you." She softly patted his head. "It knocked you out cold." She giggled.

"No wonder it hurts so much. Did you finish the game?"

"I didn't but Ten-ten took my place so I could be here with you. Naruto-kun just went to the restroom."

"Naruto? OH that dumbass! I'm going to kill him!" His fist squeezed tight.

"You and Naruto-kun are fighting again?" She placed her hand upon his.

"Huh? Well yeah but . . . it's nothing for you to worry about." Sasuke mumbled looking away.

"Okay." She smiled with relief. "I'm just so happy that you're feeling alright. Well, I'll go get the nurse to tell her you woke up." She stood up and walked towards the door leaving Sasuke with his thoughts.

"_**And in that gym uniform you can see a real woman's body."**_

Naruto's voice played over and over in his mind. Of course Sasuke has thought countless times about what Hinata looks like now instead of the 10 year old in a one piece bathing suit, but, to know firsthand that other guys think that drove him crazy. 'How could he just go off and say something like that? Sure if he likes her but to just go off and say it out loud. What an idiot.' He bit on his bottom lip. 'I'm the idiot. Here I am getting angry over something I started.'

"**You know what I'm talking about. It's your fault! It's all your fault!"**

Another voice that wouldn't leave his mind. 'Why would I have a stupid dream like that? It was so long ago . . .' Deep down though, Sasuke knew he would never forget. How could he? 'Still . . . to get yelled at by my younger self is pretty pathetic. Then he goes off and says he loves Hinata. How could he . . . I say something like that? I never knew I was that open . . . odd.' After noticing he had been thinking for quite a while, Hinata never returned yet. 'Did she fall or something?' He shook his head which pained him a little and stood out of the bed.

'But even though I've decided that I wouldn't tell Hinata about my feelings and telling Naruto to basically go after her . . . I don't like it. Maybe I should just tell her.' He stood still. 'NO! WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?' He yelled at himself clutching his head.

"Losing your mind are we?"

"Huh?" He looked up to see the blonde female. "Oh, you." He stood up straight blushing.

"Looks like you're feeling better."

"Somewhat."

"Sasuke?"

"What?" He annoyingly answered.

"Is it true that you told Naruto that Hinata liked him?" Sasuke's mouth dropped open.

"DID THAT DOBE TELL YOU?" He shouted.

"Calm down, clam down. But yeah he did." Sasuke just looked away. "Have you lost your damn mind?" She pulled on his ear!

"Ow! Dammit Ino! What are you doing?"

"You honestly told Naruto about Hinata? What? Do you want him to be with Hinata?"

"Why would I even care if he was?" Ino placed her hand on her hips as her brows snapped together.

"Oh I don't know, because you are head-over-heels for her?" There was a pause in the room. "Nothing to say to that Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn."

"You really don't care?"

"No."

"Fine." She walked towards the door and opened it. "Go tell her."

"Wh-what?"

"Go tell her how you feel and if she rejects you for Naruto then it'll show that you really don't give a damn! Come on now!" She grabbed ahold of his arm.

"Get off me Ino! You wouldn't even understand why I can't and won't tell her!"

"Who cares? If you love her tell her you idiot!"

"I can't! You don't understand!"

"What I don't understand is how you can love someone so much for so long and not tell them! Don't you want to hold her? Be with her every second of every day? Don't you want to be the only one she says' 'I love you' to?" Ino cried.

"OF COURSE I DO!" Sasuke shouted after he quit struggling with Ino. "Of course I do."

"Then what's going on?" She let him go.

"Ino, if I tell Hinata and by chance she accepts me . . . I just can't. From who I am to what I've done. I don't deserve Hinata . . . I can't face her with these . . ." He looked down at his hands, "With these dirty hands. She is just too pure and if I touch her . . . I don't want to hurt her!"

"Sasuke," She smiled caressing his face, "Even with all that, don't you think Hinata has the right to decide any of that for herself?" His eyes widened. "Look, I don't know what happened in your past that's stopping you from telling her but I do know you love her like crazy. Isn't that all that matters?" He just let out a heavy sigh. 'All that matters?' He chuckled.

"Maybe . . . maybe you're right."

"Of course I am!" She giggled and reached for his hand pulling him towards the door. "Will you just go tell her?"

"Heh." He walked past her. "Thanks Ino, even though you're a pain in my ass."

"That's what friends are for buddy boy." After that Sasuke walked down the hall to look for Hinata. His heart beating fast, sweating, and for the first time felt . . . butterflies in his stomach. Was he really going to tell her? Would he even be able to after all these years. Uchiha Sasuke has never felt this nervous in his life. 'Is that her voice?' He thought hearing a small giggle. 'Okay . . . just ask to talk to her in private and . . . just . . . fuck.' He sighed.

"Okay . . . here it goes." He inhaled and turned the corner. "Hey Hinata . . ." He paused when he seen Naruto facing Hinata.

"Look Hinata, I was wondering, will you go out with me?"

"What?" Both Sasuke and Hinata spoke.

"Yeah, I was wondering if you, you know, wanted to be my girl."

"R-Really? You mean it Naruto-kun?" Hinata smiled with gleam in her eyes.

"Of course I mean it! I like you Hinata but if you don't want to I understand."

"N-No! I-I-I've al-always wanted t-to . . . "Sasuke-chan?"

"Huh?" Naruto turned around to see Sasuke. "Oh teme, could you give me and Hinata a moment?" He winked. But Sasuke didn't move. He . . . couldn't. His whole body turned ice cold and his feet were glued to the floor.

"S-Sasuke-chan?" Hinata whispered with blush still on her face. Sasuke thought he heard something breaking . . . and then the most unbearable pain tore at his chest. Uchiha Sasuke felt his heart break right in half . . .

xXxXxXxXx

Usagi: Well . . . that chapter took way longer than it was supposed to lol

MaNa: A little bit . . .

Usagi: Yeah . . . Sorry about that everyone. I was going to drop this story and just start a whole different story but then out of nowhere I was watching music videos and listening to a lot of song and POP! It all came to me for this chapter and I just couldn't stop typing lol

MaNa: Well worth it though, pretty decent chapter.

Usagi: Yes! So I hope you all can forgive me and accept this as an apology! *bows*And just for all of you, what happened between Sasuke and Hinata, Hinata does NOT remember. But they may be revealed in the next chapter or the one after. I haven't decided yet.

MaNa: But we hope you all enjoy oh . . . and just so you know Ino finished the game by kicking Sakura's ass and that is how she ended up in Sasuke's room. ;P

Usagi: lol yeah, well review if you please and see you next time!

Oh . . . MERRY CHRISTMAS TO YOU ALL! Or to you who don't celebrate it, HAVE A GREAT DAY! lol


	6. Chapter 6

**bubblezzx3: **Aww thank you! You will find out what happens in this chapter and as for Gaara? He'll make his way soon. Lol

**Fire6819**: Here you go!

**Gum Gum1**: lol Don't worry, Karin won't be as hated in this story, I like her to lol I'm so happy you enjoy my stories!

**Kute Panda Waitin To Strike X3**: Awww! Thank you so much! I hope you like this chapter!

**Anime-Frekkkk**: Oh don't worry. I have no intention of dropping the story, it'll just take forever for me to finish it lol Please enjoy!

**Deepxwriterxaboutxeverything**: Yeah I know. Poor jerk :(

**Wannabe-Temari**: Yeah . . . poor Sasuke-chan.

**lady sweet pink**: Fight on Sasuke! Lol Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**WhiteFlowerHinata**: yeah I know . . . I hope Naruto doesn't hurt her. I'm so happy you enjoyed this chapter and thank you!

**Saki-Hime**: I can promise NOTHING lol

**julieyang92**: I do like SasuIno because it's cute lol But I know, Sasuke just never catches a break.

**UchihaMistress723**: lmao Get him Ino! I hope you enjoy!

**Blackirishawk**: Yeah Sasuke might just learn the hard way :(

Well I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I shall get my butt started on the next one right away! lol

_**You never think of the hurtful moments in your life. How you will react to them or how you would even get over them. Sometimes it feels impossible.**_

"Sasuke-chan?" Hinata asked the raven male who stood still. "Um, N-Naruto-kun, I'm so s-sorry but could I and S-Sasuke-chan have a moment?" She just knew something was wrong with him that even something as important as being Naruto girlfriend had to be on hold.

"Yeah it's all good. I'll be outside." Naruto walked past Hinata and towards Sasuke. His normal laid-back blue eyes now looked at Sasuke with fire. With rivalry. Sasuke's head turned watching the blonde make his way outside. 'Bastard.'

"Sasuke-chan?" He looked back at Hinata. "Was there something you needed Sasuke-chan?" She smiled walking closer to him.

"Uh . . . no . . . not really I guess." He paused and sighed. "But I guess you're pretty happy huh?" He shook his head slightly, mostly at himself.

"E-Eh? Happy?" She blushed.

"About the dobe asking you out." He scratched his head and then glanced up at her. "You didn't give him an answer yet . . ."

"Oh well, yes I am happy it about, but, well what do you think Sasuke-chan?" She played with her fingers.

"What I think? How or why does that even matter?" He could hear his tone changing . . . for the worst.

"Of course it matters! I know you and Naruto-kun don't always get along but . . . if you can't really approve than I just can't." He could see her body tense up. "Also, don't you think it's odd that he just asked me out of nowhere?" She bit on her lower lip in distress.

_**What I don't understand is how you can love someone so much for so long and not tell them!**_

Right now Sasuke could just blurt out what Ino told him to and hope for the best. Maybe she would forget Naruto and just be with him. Unfortunately Sasuke could never put Hinata in that kind of position. To make her choose would only kill him. He could see it in her eyes, she cared deeply for that blonde idiot and for once her feelings could be returned.

"Hinata," He felt his body go cold as we walked towards her, "Go get the dobe." He placed his numb hand on her shoulder.

"Eh?" Her eyes glanced into his.

"Go see Naruto. This is your one chance isn't it? To finally have him see you?" Each word only tore his heart more.

"S-Sasuke-chan . . . Ow!" She tilted her head by the tug of her hair.

"Get going." He smiled down at her. "I'll text you later." With a smile in return she hugged him.

"Thank you Sasuke-chan!" Soon she ran past him towards the gardens where Naruto waited. Sasuke stood there watching her disappear knowing that not even the next day he would regret everything he just did.

"Hinata," He swallowed, "I . . . I . . ." His teeth gritted as his fist began to shake. Closing his eyes Sasuke violently slammed his fist into the wall. "Dammit."

Xxx

"Uh . . . Naruto-kun?" Hinata whispered biting down on her lower lip. The male turned around with his bright blue eyes creating the butterflies in her stomach again. "I-I am sorry about th-that." She blushed taking another step towards him.

"Nah, it's okay." He smiled placing his hands in his pocket. "Is everything all right between you guys? He looked a little upset."

"N-no! Everything is fine . . . a-actually . . . thanks to Sasuke-chan I uh . . ." she looked towards the ground embarrassed, "N-Naruto-kun, about wh-what you asked . . . um . . . well I . . ." She tried to catch her breath but it was almost impossible. "To answer y-your question . . ." Unable to handle it she just closed her eyes trying to not cry.

"Hinata." A cool hand held hers. "Are you okay?" He chuckled at her red face.

"Y-Yes." She sighed feeling like a total fool. "I just w-want to say . . . but it s-so hard . . ."

"Just say yes again." She looked up into his eyes.

"Eh?" She blinked.

"You already know my question," He brushed her hair out of her face, "Just say yes." All she could do was smile and try not to cry.

"Y . . . yes."

Xxx

"ARE YOU REALLY A MAN YOU IDIOT?" A screamed was echoed throughout the halls.

"Will you stop yelling?" The raven male rubbed his head trying to walk away from Ino.

"How in the world am I NOT supposed to yell? I mean you tell me that you are on your way to telling her and now somehow she is running to Naruto?" She continued yelling. "Are you even an Uchiha?" She shook her head but could see how hurt Sasuke was, no matter how brave of a face he put on. "Sasuke-kun?" He turned to her. "What happened?" He looked out the window and could see Naruto and Hinata walking.

"Who knows?" He sighed leaning against the window.

"No," She leaned on the other side of the window staring right into his eyes, "I mean what happened before? What scared you so much that you fear being with her?" He kept her gaze and turned back to Hinata.

"I . . . I'm a murderer." Ino's eyes shot wide open.

"Wh-what? What are you talking about Sasuke-kun?" He grabbed ahold of her hand and started walking.

"Follow me." He dragged her into an empty class room. "Sorry," He let go after closing the door, "I just don't trust anyone."

"It's okay." Ino rubbed her wrist. "So . . . what happened?" She sat on top of a desk with Sasuke sitting on the one in front of her.

"We were 8 year old . . . we were always together . . ."

-9 years ago-

_"That's not fair Sasuke-chan!" Cried a small girl with short hair. She was standing on the ground staring up into a tall tree where a young raven haired boy hung from the tallest branch. "You know I can't climb trees!" She cried again._

_ "It's not my fault you're a scardy-cat!" He teased. Just then they both heard the sound of cracking. He turned his head to see the branch he hung to was just about to break. "Oh . . . crap." It was too late, as the branch snapped Sasuke tried to grab for another branch but failed. _

_ "Sasuke-chan!" Hinata screamed watching her friend fall! _

_ "Ahhh!" He yelled hitting the ground! _

_ "Oh no Sasuke-chan!" She ran to him. "Sasuke-chan are you alright?" Tears fell from her eyes. _

_ "Y-Yeah but my arm really hurts." He held his left arm. _

_ "Now what did you two do?" A sweet voice appeared. _

_ "Mama! Sasuke-chan hurt his arm!" Hinata cried to the beautiful woman. She had fair skin and dark hair just like Hinata . . . just a very beautiful woman. _

_ "Oh my," She kneeled down next to Sasuke, "Are you alright Sasuke-kun?" She gently held his arm. _

_ "I-It hurts but I can move it so it's not broken." Sasuke kept his face stern to now show the pain. _

_ "So brave you are." She smiled and placed her other hand over the scratched area on Sasuke's arm. "Let's head into the house to get this cleaned up." She helped him stand up and made their way to the house. _

_ "Hyuuga-San . . ." Sasuke whispered. _

_ "Yes Sasuke-kun?" She wrapped a bandage around his arm._

_ "Are you going to tell my dad?" She could see the worry in his small eyes. _

_ "It's alright Sasuke-kun, I will tell your father something." She smiled. "There we go, all good again." _

_ "Thanks Hyuuga-San." _

_ "Yes! Thank you mama." Hinata held on her mother. It was amazing how much Hinata looked like her mother. _

_ "Now no more playing on the trees." She giggled. _

_ "But what can we do? It's so boring anymore!" Sasuke pouted jumping off the counter. _

_ "Boring?" _

_ "Well a little mama. Father doesn't let us do anything and Sasuke-chan can hardly come over anymore because I have to always study." Her mother placed her hand on her head. _

_ "Your father only means the best for you Hinata," She smiled but did feel bad for the children because she knew how both their fathers are, "Well, how about we go out tomorrow?"_

_ "G-go out?" The children mimicked._

_ "Yes, maybe to the park? Or the zoo?" She giggled._

_ "Really mama?" Hinata cheered._

_ "That would be so cool!" Sasuke smiled. _

_ "Alright then, we shall go on our own trip tomorrow." Those 24 hours could not move fast enough for the young boy. From the moment he got home until the moment he laid in bed, all he could think about was going on that trip. His parents didn't always have time to take him and Hinata somewhere but Hinata's mother always found a way. _

_ "I'm so excited." He smiled sitting up in his bed. He grabbed a photo that sat on his side table and smiled at it. "Tomorrow . . . defiantly tomorrow!" He put the picture back down and cuddled in the sheets. "I'll tell Hinata tomorrow."_

_ The next day finally came. Sasuke and Hinata ran around the whole zoo and couldn't sit still for very long. _

_ "My lady, should we really just let them run around like that?" An elder woman asked. _

_ "It's fine. Let them be children." She laughed at the children as they made face's at the monkey's. "But it looks like that storm is coming in like they said. Shouldn't be out much longer." _

_ "Sasuke-chan, I don't think we should wonder too far away from mama. She will get worried." Hinata said as she followed Sasuke. _

_ "It's okay; I want to show you something!" He smiled holding onto her hand. 'She'll be so happy!' He thought leading them through a small path behind the zoo. "Look! I told you that you'd like it!" He shouted._

_ "Oh wow Sasuke-chan!" Her eyes gleamed. In was a private beach! The sand was so white, blue waters, and such beautiful rocks. "H-How did you find this place Sasuke-chan?" They ran down the sand splashing in the water. _

_ "Itachi showed it to me. So when your mom wanted to take us to the zoo I knew I just had to show you." They sat in the sand. "Hey . . . Hinata?"_

_ "Yes Sasuke-chan?" She smiled._

_ "There is something I really wanted to tell you." He blushed._

_ "What is it Sasuke-chan?" She moved closer to him. _

_ "W-Well I um . . . Hinata . . . I really, really . . ." He drifted off noticing the sky getting dark. Very quickly. "Maybe we should get going Hinata, it looks like it's going to storm." He stood up holding his hand out to Hinata. _

_ "Y-Yeah . . . but what were you going to tell me Sasuke-chan?" She followed behind him._

_ "I'll tell you when we get back." He held onto her hands as the climbed over some boulders but Hinata's shoe slipped on the wet rock causing both her and Sasuke to fall hard onto the dirt. "Ow." He sat up rubbing his head. "You okay Hinata?" He turned to her but she was still lying on the dirt. "Hinata?" He touched her arm but she still didn't move. "Hey Hinata, Hinata wake up!" He shook her arm but she still didn't make a sound. "Hinata!" Sasuke began to cry. He was only a child and fear was beginning to consume his small body. _

_ The storm was now over them and the wind blew the sand all around them and into his eyes. "Ah! I can't see!" He rubbed his eyes trying to clear the sand out. Although he could see again it was too late for him to see the giant waves that were heading towards the land. "Oh no!" He quickly grabbed onto Hinata as tight as he could but the wave had already swallowed the two of them. _

_ 'I . . . I can't breathe.' He thought engulfed under water. The water hurt his eyes if he tried to open them but he could still feel Hinata in his arms. 'She's still with me . . . I have to get us out of here.' Kicking his feet as hard as he could, Sasuke squinted his eyes to see that the surface was getting closer and closer. 'Hold on Hinata.'_

_ "AH!" He shouted breaking through to the surface. "Help!" He cried over and over trying to stay above the surface and still hold onto Hinata. 'She's still not waking up! If I don't get her to the land she might swallow the water.' He began to panic in his thoughts. "But I can't reach the beach! The waves are just too strong!" He cried still kicking his legs that were already turning numb. "Mama! Father! Someone!" _

_ "SASUKE-CHAN!" He turned but could barely make out the image of the woman on the beach. "Oh my God! Sasuke-chan! Hinata-chan!" It was Hinata's mother crying out to him. 'Hyuuga-san . . .' Sasuke tried to keep focus but the water was cold and he was getting tired. "Sasuke-chan!" He started to fall back into the waves. _

_ 'I'm sorry Hinata . . . I won't be able to tell you . . . what I wanted to . . .' His vision was blurry and faint. It was so quiet under the water even with the heavy storm. He just didn't hear anything. 'Hinata? Are you okay?' Squeezing his arm he could still feel her but because he was going numb his grip was getting looser. 'Hinata!' He yelled in his mind but knew he could do anything. But just then a firm arm was placed around him. 'Huh?' Before he knew it both him and Hinata were above the surface in the arms of a man. Sasuke recognized him from Hinata's house. 'Hyuuga-san body guards.' He thought. _

_ "Uchiha-Sama! Are you alright?" The man spoke while trying to swim to the beach._

_ "Uh . . . y-yeah . . ." Sasuke barely spoke. He moved his head to see Hinata and felt relief but when he turned his head again to see another wave coming he knew . . . he knew the man couldn't carry both of them and swim to the beach with that wave coming. 'I want to protect her . . .' He looked at her again. "I love you Hinata."_

_ "Uchiha-Sama?" The man yelled when Sasuke pushed himself away. "Uchiha-Sama!" He tried to reach out for him but it was too late, the waves had separated them forcing Sasuke back under the deep waters. 'I think they'll be at the beach soon. It's so cold. I hope father isn't angry with me.' He just kept thinking since he really couldn't do anything else. _

_ He opened his eyes and for as deep as he was, he could still see the surface. 'It's so bright . . . the lightening?' Before he closed his eyes he could see a black figure above him. 'Someone else?' He tried to concentrate but all he could make out was long hair. 'Who . . . who is that?' A hand reached out for him, someone with bright eyes. 'Hyuuga-san?' _

_ She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards her into her chest and held him tight. Quickly she kicked her feet towards the surface where she held Sasuke even tighter making sure to not let him go. She felt on fire next to his cold skin. _

_ "What were you thinking Sasuke-chan?" She cried out. "Letting go like that?" 'I wanted Hinata to be safe.' He thought unable to speak. "Don't worry, we're almost there Sasuke-chan. So is Hinata." She smiled._

_ "My lady!" Someone called out to her. "My Lady you shouldn't have gone out there! Your health!" The man began swimming out to meet them. _

_ "It is fine!" She grabbed onto the man with Sasuke in-between them. "Please we must hurry." _

_ "Of course my lady! Please hold onto me."_

_ "Sasuke-chan? Can you hear me?" He looked over at her. Her eyes. They were so . . . so much pain. "Please . . . I'm counting on you." His eyes widened when she closed her eyes. _

_ "Hyu . . . Hyuuga-san?" He whispered. It happened so quickly . . . she was gone._

_ "MY LADY!" The man yelled trying to find her after she had let go! "MY LADY!" He held Sasuke tighter. "HYUUGA-SAMA!" _

_ "Yoshi! Hurry bring Uchiha-Sama!" Another man on the land called. Even though Sasuke saw the pain in his eyes the man swam to the beach where many other gathered around Sasuke to make sure he was breathing. _

_ "Hyuuga-san . . . where is Hyuuga-san?" _

_ "Please Uchiha-kun! We must get you to a hospital!"_

Xxx

"The next day I woke up in the hospital." Sasuke glanced out the school window. Ino stood quiet still in awe on the story she heard. "When they told me that they still couldn't find Hyuuga-San's body I knew that it was my fault. If I hadn't led Hinata out there . . ."

"Sasuke . . . you were a kid, how in the world were you supposed to know that something like that would even happen? But, did Hinata ever blame you?" He was silent. "Sasuke?"

"She doesn't know."

"She d-doesn't know? How in the world does she not know about her mother?"

"Hinata lost her memory." He glanced at Ino. "She woke up a few days later and asked if we were still going to the park. She doesn't remember anything about that day."

"What about her mother? What did they tell her?" Ino jumped off the desk standing next to Sasuke.

"They told her she was in an accident. She died instantly. I wanted to tell her so badly but her father told me to never tell her, no matter what. Till this day I feel awful about it and . . ." Ino placed her hand on his.

"And that's why you can't tell her you love her." He nodded. "Oh Sasuke-kun . . . that doesn't mean that you can't still be with her! You of all people should be with her!"

"Thanks Ino . . . but I just can't." He glanced out the window again to catch Hinata leaving the building with Naruto. "She deserves someone who can give her more happiness then I ever could."

"Sasuke-kun . . ." Ino could have cried but she thought she shouldn't since she could see in Sasuke's eyes . . . that he was the one who wanted to cry.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Usagi: I'm balling my eyes out T-T

MaNa: You are the one who writes these sad things.

Usagi: That's not the point! This is probably one of the most dramatic things like . . . ever!

MaNa: That is true. It's all drama from here now.

Usagi: I know. Since Hinata and Naruto are 'together' life is just going to be hell for dear Sasuke-kun.

MaNa: Yeah. Poor bastard.

Usagi: And to my readers I am sorry once again for the long delay. I hope you all like this chapter and I hope it is long enough for you and I hope it was up to your expectations for a 'drama' point of the story but please do not worry! The story is VERY far from over :] Review if you would like.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi there everyone! So nice to see you all again! I hope you are all doing well. Wow, the 7th chapter! This is so crazy! Lol but I hope you are all enjoying the story as much as I am writing it (even though it takes too long lol) Anyways I just want to say to all of you a big thank you! Thank you for just taking the time to read my stories and even review once and a while. If it wasn't for you guys reading my stories I would have to motivation. Just thank you all so much for your love and support!

**XxXRyssaNara23XxX:** Never enough questions! Lol I love Ino's character which is why she is in so many of my stories, Shino and Kiba? I haven't decided their fates yet hehehe and as for Gaara, you shall find out soon enough! I hope you enjoy!

**Deepxwriterxaboutxeverything**: No dying! Unless you sign the papers then its okay lol jk I'm very happy you are enjoying the story! Drama! Drama!

**Ayuzawa**: Here is (finally) an update! We will see eventually if Hinata realizes any feeling for poor Sasuke-chan.

**bubblezzx3**: Yes it would make his life easier just to tell her but hey, he's a guy jk Now for Naruto liking Sakura more? Good question lol

**imatwilightfan**: I guess that would be easier said than done. But hey good suggestions on life, I totally agree. Ino isn't a fan girl because . . . well who knows lol I think you've been sneaking into my brain O.o

**Gum Gum11**: It's all out of my great love for you lol

**Serene-Aspiration723**: Hahahaha poor Naru-chan! Ita-kun? Hmm . . . maybe I'll give him a role. He played a nice roll in "Beauty with the Beat". We shall see . . .

**a smiles façade**: It's okay, I'm a sucker for chocolate chip cookies when I cry lol I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

**julieyang92**: Yes, it does explain a lot of his actions. As for what he is going to do? I have no clue. Lol

**Anime-Frekkkk**: I'm sorry, I hope you still enjoyed it! This one will be a less sad :)

**Blackirishawk**: *hands tissue* I have a whole box, it's okay.

**Saki-Hime**: Yeah it's horrible that he has hung onto it for so long :(

**WhiteFlowerHinata**: I'm so happy you enjoyed it and thank you. I am trying to be better about updating but this story is giving me some trouble :( But I promise you I will finish it and give you a wonderful ending!

xXxXxXxXxXx

The male walked out of the house with such sorrow in his eyes. He stopped and took a deep breath looking up into the grey sky. 'What am I doing?' He thought blinking feeling a wet drop on his nose. It was beginning to rain. 'The sun was out earlier . . .' then the rain poured even harder onto his skin. He couldn't sleep at all in the night because of all the nightmares that ate him away. So he just kept on walking feeling his feet get soaked by the puddles.

He knew he was going somewhere but he had suddenly forgotten as he walked. The faces of strangers past him by, some ignoring him, some oddly staring at him. But not of that mattered to him. Why was he feeling this way? Because someone else knew his secret? That wasn't it . . . it was just her.

"Hinata." He whispered off his lips. He leaned against the side of a building and took a deep breath. 'God, I feel so pathetic.' It had been several days since Hinata accepted to be Naruto girlfriend and Sasuke did nothing to change it. 'Some man I am . . . not even worth to be called an Uchiha.' His hand covered his face as he chuckled to himself. 'Self-pity isn't any better.' But for some odd reason, he could hear the rain, but didn't feel it.

"Sasuke-chan?" The innocent voice spoke. Removing his hand he caught his eyes with pearl eyed ones. "What are you doing out in the rain?" She giggled. Over the both of them was lavender with white polka dotted umbrella.

"Hinata?" She nodded with that simple smile of hers.

"That would be me Sasuke-chan." She giggled again pulling out her handkerchief patting Sasuke's face. "You're completely soaked Sasuke-chan. What are you doing wondering around in the rain without even a jacket?" She shook her head at him. All he could do was stare at her and listen to her sweet voice. Her smell was intoxicated to him. He finally patted her hand for her to stop cleaning his face.

"Thanks." He smirked down at her. "What are you doing out here?" He noticed the dress she was wearing.

"O-oh! N-Naruto-kun and I were going to go on a date but it started to rain so we decided to wait for another day." Crimson covered her cheeks. This only created a deep feeling of jealousy in Sasuke's stomach. "Were you shopping today Sasuke-chan?"

"Huh? Oh yeah . . ." He looked towards the ground. "I was . . . but I guess it wasn't important." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Are you feeling alright?" She poked her nose up towards his. Her small face was so close to his. "You seem a little out of it." Placing her hand on Sasuke's forehead, he had to hold himself from blushing and remain calm. "No fever, maybe we should get you home." She quickly grabbed ahold of his hand and began walking.

"Hey I was shopping though . . ."

"It doesn't matter. Health comes first!" He wouldn't argue, not at a small moment like this. For the rest of the way back to Sasuke's house Hinata held his hand and never thought one thing about it. Of course Sasuke would raise the question either, but then again, this used to be normal for them. She would always grab ahold of his hand and drag him around. And like always he would happily follow.

"I'm fine on my own now Hinata, you don't have to stay." Sasuke twitched as he stood in his bathroom changing into his pajama's (because of Hinata's bickering.)

"It's alright. I want to make sure that you're fine Sasuke-chan." He could tell she had a smile on her face. Hinata had always been the 'care taker' kind of person. He walked out to see Hinata sitting on his bed holding a picture frame. "Do you remember this? The day we went to the carnival?"

"Yeah." He sat next to her. "You cried for hours because you popped that damn balloon." He teased.

"I liked that balloon!" She pouted. "Look at my hair, it was so short." Her fingers immediately played with the ends of her hair. "I don't think I could cut it that short again . . ."

"Why's that?" Sasuke chuckled.

"My mother." He froze. "You know, remember she had such long hair." Her voice lowered. "It always smelled nice to." Her fingers traced over the picture. "That was the last carnival my mother went with me," She looked out the window, "I miss her so much on some days." She smiled and looked over at Sasuke. "I guess that's why I'm so close to your mom." Her giggles slowly faded into slow breathing. Sasuke felt her head fall against his shoulder and she was quiet.

"It's okay." He wrapped his arm around her brushing her head with his hand. This happened from time to time with Hinata. She would just cry from missing her mom. He just hated it because every time he just wanted to tell her the truth but he held it back each time. But each time became worse and worse. "Hinata . . ." She glanced up at him, eyes full of tears. "Look . . . there is something that you really need to know . . . something I should have told you years ago." She blinked wiping her tears away.

"Wh-what is it Sasuke-chan?" Her little red face asked. He grabbed down onto her hands and took a deep breath.

"Hinata I . . . uh . . . when we were kids-" A knock came to the door causing Sasuke almost to fall over.

"Who the hell is it now?" He yelled walking towards the door. "What?" He opened the door quickly but who was at the door made him take a step back.

"Sasuke, it's nice to see you." The male gave a faint smile. Both Sasuke and Hinata were silent. "Aren't you going to say hello to me?"

"No." Sasuke slammed the door and locked it.

"S-Sasuke-chan! W-Was that Gaara-kun?" She promptly stood up and ran towards the door.

"Leave that bastard out there! Hell, kick him out of the damn house!" Sasuke sat on his bed.

"Stop that Sasuke-chan," Hinata opened the door and smiled at the red head, "It's so nice to see you again Gaara-kun." Trying to hold back her tears of happiness but it didn't last long before Hinata was hugging him and crying.

"He's not anyone special so quit crying." Sasuke pouted.

"I see some of us never change." Gaara smirked patting Hinata's head.

"Gaara-kun! You have to tell us everything!" Hinata perked right back up holding his hand and pulling him towards Sasuke bed.

"Who said he was allowed to sit on my bed?" Sasuke shouted but was ignored.

"How have you been? Is the company well? How long are you staying in Japan?" Question after question popped out of Hinata's mouth and Gaara could do nothing but smile.

"I have been well. The company is doing fine as well, we've made many new contracts. As for staying here," Gaara reached into his pocket, "I'll be joining you for the rest of high school." He pulled out his new student I.D.

"WHAT?" Sasuke stood in anger! "There is no way in hell you're going to our school you bastard!"

"Sasuke-chan, calm down." Hinata panicked. Even though they all grew up together, Gaara and Sasuke never got along, simply because they are competitive with each other. At everything. "That is so exciting Gaara-kun! We should celebrate you being back!"

"I thought you had plan with that dobe today?" Sasuke mumbled.

"Oh, I'm sure Naruto-kun wouldn't mind! How about it Gaara-kun?" She turned bright eyed towards him.

"That sounds fine. But Naruto, what are you doing with him?" Just then Hinata froze. She had never mentioned to him about Naruto being her boyfriend. "Isn't he that trouble maker?" He eyed Hinata.

"W-Well you see . . . N-Naruto-kun and I . . . are kind of . . . dating." She blushed a deep red.

"Dating?" He turned looked at Sasuke who just gave him a glare in return.

"Oh! But Sasuke-chan, are you feeling alright to go out? You were acting odd earlier."

"Nah," He shook his head, "I'll go. I'm feeling fine." 'Not like I'd leave those bastards alone with her.' He thought.

"Sounds great then! I'll go get Naruto-kun and I'll call you guys when we should meet up!" She stood up and smiled at Gaara. "I'm happy you're back Gaara-kun." And then she left.

"I'm glad to see she is happy as ever." Sasuke ignored him walking towards his bathroom again to change. "But it concerns me that it's Naruto . . . and not someone else."

"What does that mean?" Sasuke glared him down.

"Simple." Gaara stood up walking towards him. "You are going to make this too easy for me." Sasuke's eyes shot wide open.

"What was that you son-of-a-bitch?" He grabbed Gaara by his shirt.

"You heard me. You call yourself a man who loves her yet you don't even have the courage to say one word to her. Let's not forget about your little secret either." His aqua eyes held Sasuke's coal ones.

"Don't you dare use a threat against me Gaara. I'll have you dead before you would even have the chance to touch her."

"I thought we made this clear the last time? You would never lead her on if we never told her about your secret?" After that they both stood in silence just fighting each other with their wills. Finally Sasuke sighed and let go of Gaara.

"Get out." He turned around.

"Things like this are why you'll never have her." Gaara fixed his shirt. "I love her Sasuke." Sasuke clenched his fist. "I have no intention of leaving Japan without her being mine."

"I said get out." Gaara smiled and walked out.

"See you later Sasuke." He shut the door behind him leaving Sasuke alone with his thoughts.

"Dammit!" He shouted hitting the wall besides him. "I'll kill that jerk the next moment I get." He heard his phone go off. "Now what?" He picked up his phone.

**Sasuke-chan, I know you and Gaara-kun don't get along very well but I'm sure you guys will be better since we are older. But I'm always here for you Sasuke-kun! :) **

It was a text message from Hinata. And just like that all his anger and frustration went flying out the window. When it came to Hinata, nothing else mattered. 'I still wasn't able to tell her today.' He sighed to himself. 'This isn't going to get any easier because of that bastard and dobe but,' He glanced at Hinata's message again, "I have no intention of letting those two have her." He smiled.

-Later-

"Where is this place?" Sasuke looked up and down on the street. "I think she gave me the wrong place." He sighed. Hinata had called him and told him to meet the rest of them up at a small restaurant in town but for the life of him, he couldn't seem to find it. "What a pain in the ass." He sighed.

"Lost are we?" A giggle came from behind.

"Huh? Oh Ino, what are you doing here?" The blonde female smiled.

"I was at the store to go grab some hair stuff, what are you doing?" She eyed him noticing he looked annoyed holding his phone.

"I'm meeting Hinata and some others at some place but . . ." He drifted off.

"But you're lost." She bluntly smiled and could see Sasuke's face turn red. "It's okay to admit you're lost." She laughed at him. "Where are you going?"

"Some small place called "Imo", Hinata said it was new and wanted to try it."

"I know where that is! Father took me there a week ago. It's a cute little place." She smiled. "Okay, you're going to want to go up two more streets and turn right. Then it should be about another block down." She began pointing down the streets.

"Thanks Ino." He smiled.

"No problem, I'll see you later Sasuke-kun."

"Hey Ino," She turned back towards him, "Did you want to join? I'm sure Hinata would like another female there."

"Are you sure? I don't want to interrupt."

"Nah, c'mon." He smiled and began walking with the little blonde right behind him. They walked in silence . . . almost awkwardly silence.

"So . . . how's basketball going?"

"Fine." He spat out his words quickly.

"That's good. . ." She bit her bottom lip. "How's your family?"

"They're fine."

"Oh, that's good . . . how did you do on that test yesterday?"

"Fine . . . you can stop asking questions you know." He sighed. Again it was silent. Finally . . .

"I didn't tell anyone."

"Huh?" Sasuke looked over at her.

"About Hinata's mom, I didn't tell anyone. Just wanted you to know." She fiddled her fingers.

"I figured you wouldn't. If I knew you would I wouldn't have told you." He smiled. And for some odd reason it made Ino . . . blush.

-The others-

"I hope Sasuke-chan shows up. He's taking so long." Hinata looked out the window to find him.

"Don't worry Hinata; I'm sure he will show up." Gaara sipped his tea.

"So . . ." The blonde male stared at Gaara. "Who the hell are you again?" Gaara looked up at him almost . . . annoyed like.

"Naruto-kun, I told you before. This is Gaara-kun, he grew up with me and Sasuke-chan. For the past few years he has been in China for business and will now be joining us in school. It's very exciting!" She smiled.

"It is." Gaara sipped his tea again and gave Naruto a victory look.

"Greeeat." Naruto sighed. Naruto could already tell by the way Gaara looked and talked with Hinata that he was in love with her. _'Well I'm glad I just have to deal with him and not that teme. That would just suck._' Speaking of Sasuke. "That teme is taking way too long. I bet you any money he got lost. He is pretty brainless like that." He laughed.

"What was that you damn dobe?" Naruto turned around to see the fury of Sasuke.

"Oh . . . hey Sasuke." Naruto chuckled.

"That's what I thought." Sasuke shook his head. "Sorry I'm late, also," He stepped to the side.

"Ino-chan?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, we bumped into each other, I asked her to join us if that was okay?"

"Sure! More the merrier!" Naruto clapped. Hoping that the focus would be taken off Hinata and put on Ino. The two sat down and they all ordered.

Even though they were all chatting for some odd reason, something was nudging at Hinata. It's been poking at her since Sasuke arrived and she had no clue why. 'I hope I'm no getting sick.' She thought feeling her own forehead.

"Are you okay Hinata?" Sasuke asked since he kicked Naruto out of his seat to sit next to Hinata.

"Y-Yes I am alright!" She smiled with a small blush. "B-But I don't believe we've introduced Ino-chan to Gaara-kun." She turned to the red head that was also at her other side. "Gaara-kun this is my best friend Ino-chan, she is very smart and is the best player on the volleyball team." He nodded towards Ino but quickly put his focus back on Hinata. 'You have to be kidding me . . .' Ino dreaded the thought but she could easily spot it . . . "Ino-chan, Gaara-kun is an old friend of Sasuke-chan and mine. We use to play all the time together until Gaara-kun moved about five years ago. He is also very smart, top of his class every year and he will be joining us at school on Monday."

Ino just gave a small smile but she just knew it. 'He . . . he's in love with Hinata as well . . .' She could practically see the sparks of aura fighting with each other between Sasuke and Gaara. 'This isn't going to get any easier.' She sighed to herself.

"Hey Ino . . ." She turned to Naruto who was whispering.

"What do you want?" She answered irritated.

"That Gaara guy . . ." He pointed.

"What about him?" She took a drink from her tea.

"I think he likes Hinata . . . what do you think?" 'Of course he is you stupid idiot!' She shouted in her mind.

"I dunno, maybe you're just over analyzing things." She lied. 'It's odd that Sasuke never mention this guy in the story he told me . . . does Gaara know? I mean, why wouldn't he? Since he is their friend from childhood.' This whole thing left her with nothing but questions, questions that had to wait.

"Gaara, what made you come back now?" The voice of the Uchiha asked.

"Why does it matter? Did you miss me Sasuke?" Gaara sneered.

"Not even if my life depended on it."

"I'm glad that the feelings are mutual." Ino and Naruto just hid deep in their chairs watching the lion and tiger duke it out once again. 'So scary . . .' they both thought while Hinata hardly noticed.

-Later-

"Well t-that was lots of fun. We should do it again." Ino smiled putting her jacket on.

'I don't think so.' The boys all thought.

"Yes it was so much fun!" Hinata clapped her hands together. "Well Naruto-kun, are you ready?"

"Yeah, should probably get you home before Neji finds us." He spoke jokingly taking ahold of Hinata's hand. "See you guys later." He waved with a victory smile. Leaving Sasuke and Gaara to send their evil aura's out to fight again. And Ino felt it.

"Ahahaha . . . I guess I will leave you two best friends alone." She giggled patting Sasuke on the shoulder and he glanced at her. "It's alright." She winked.

"Hm, you and the blonde seem to get along well . . . very well." Gaara stated.

"You know who else would get along?" Gaara arched his brow at the raven. "My foot and your ass." He grunted as Gaara let out a chuckle. "Gaara, why are you really here?"

"Does it matter?" He began to walk away.

"Yes." He stopped and looked back at Sasuke. "What do you want?" Gaara just sighed.

"I thought it would be obvious to you."

"It is but I'm hoping you have another answer."

"Why are you here?"

"What is that supposed to mean you bastard?"

"You could easily be somewhere far away to work for your family, yet, here you are. In this pathetic place and school that offers you absolutely nothing. It's for her. Just her. I've let you had a head start for far too long Sasuke, I'm taking Hinata from you and that idiot Naruto." Turning his back towards Sasuke he didn't get very far before he was facing the ground from a punch.

"None of you assholes learn do you?" Sasuke tightened his fist. "But I guess I'll just have to let you know. I have no intention of letting you have her and no intention of letting that damn dobe out do me! If you dare threaten me again I will make sure you pay."

"You think I'm scared of you?" Gaara stood up brushing himself off. "You have another thing coming Uchiha." They stood face to face.

"Don't test me Gaara."

"Heh, we'll see won't we? I won't give up on her but it should be an easy win for me. All I really have to do is steal her from Naruto, since you don't even have the guts to say how you feel." He smirked. Sasuke had to let that one role since he half-way agreed with that. "That's what I thought. See you later Uchiha."

Sasuke stood there wanting to strangle the red head as he walked away. 'Damn him. Damn that dobe. Damn all of those bastards!' He took a deep breath. _**Since you don't even have the guts to say how you feel. **_'He did get me there. Not fair since he plays dirty.' Suddenly his phone vibrated. "Hinata?"

**Hey Sasuke-chan! I wanted to say thank you so much for coming out with us! I had so much fun and we should do it again. **

He just laughed at the silly message that was sent by a silly girl. How was it that each time he was angry or upset she would just magically appear in some shape or form? It didn't matter because as long as she was there, that was enough for him. And not Gaara or anyone was going to take that away from him.

** Yeah we should. I had fun to. **

xXxXxXxXxXx

Usagi: What a cute and fun chapter!

MaNa: We just kept forgetting to finish the chapter lol

Usagi: Yes . . . sorry about that. But this chapter I just wanted to show some SasuHina-ness and of course introduce Gaara into the story!  
>MaNa: Cocky bastard.<p>

Usagi: Shhh! Last thing we need is him knocking on our door.

MaNa: I don't care, bring it little devil child.

*Knock Knock*

Usagi: . . . oh dear . . .

MaNa: Come in you bastard! *evil laugh*

Usagi: Well before I die . . . I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review if you would like :)


	8. Chapter 8

Hiiiii everyone! I hope all is well with you all! I'm so happy to get this chapter out sooner than the past ones. This chapter, to me, is a turning point in this story but I'll just shut up now because I don't want to ruin any of it for you lol I just want to thank all of my readers and reviewers, whether you are giving support or helpful criticism, I love you all! To take time to read my stories or even review just means so much! Thank you and just thank you! :)

**Kagomefan00**: Aww I'm happy you are enjoying it! Yes, it looks like Ino has her work cut out for her.

**Gum Gum11**: Yes Gaara. If he wasn't so hot I would hate him for getting in Sasuke's way but gosh . . . nummy yummy lolol Happy you are enjoying it.

**XxXRyssaNara23XxX**: It is adorable how Hinata affects Sasuke so lol As for Ino I haven't full on decided her fate in the story let alone who she will end up with so you will be just as surprise as I am lol. Gaara was not in China yet but you'll find out more about that later.

**Deepxwriterxaboutxeverything**: Hehehehe what's a story without Sasuke kicking some ass ;)

**Blackirishawk**: A square! Lol Love it! Who will win in this love square? Haha

**SasuxHina D**: OMFG! You are right! I didn't even notice that and I don't think anyone else did lolol I was prolly in a hurry and didn't even think about it but thank you for pointing it out to me :) SasuIno would not happen unless it would be one-sided but who knows lol Thanks for your love!

**Anime-Frekkkk**: Kisses! Sasuke better kiss Hinata soon because I'm getting sick of waiting lol so happy you enjoyed the chapter!

**julieyang92**: I know! Lucky girl Hinata is but she doesn't even know that the hottest guys ever love her! Wish I was in her shoes lmao! Yes, GO SASUKE! Lol

**Kanra-Kaoru**: Yeah, Sasuke better move it! So happy you love it and hope you continue to love it!

**supremekikay24**: Glad you enjoyed it!

**Saki-Hime**: I think everyone hopes Sasuke does something! Happy you enjoyed it!

**Sumo is**: It's always good to have theories but Gaara does have true feelings for Hinata but we shall see how it all turns out eventually :)

**Serene-Aspiration723**: Ahahahahahahaha! I always wait for your reviews because you just crack me right up! I'm so happy you enjoyed the chapter and hope you like this one!

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

"W-wow! R-Really?" Hinata jumped in excitement! The young girl could hardly keep her emotions at bay.

"Of course Hinata, that is if you're free tomorrow?" The blonde male smiled down at her.

"Y-Yes! Wh-what time should we meet there?" She answered with her cheeks glowing.

"I was thinking about 11 o'clock so we can grab some food and then have all day to go on all the rides."

"That sounds wonderful! I wonder if Sasuke-chan and Gaara-kun would like to join us." She held her ticket close to her chest.

"Huh?"

"I'm sure the four of us would have so much fun! Don't you think Naruto-kun?" Naruto quickly grabbed onto her hand. "E-eh? Naruto-kun?"

"Hinata . . . I just want this to be for us. We haven't gone on a date by ourselves and I want to spend some time with you . . . alone." His blue eyes held hers and her face went on fire.

"O-O-Oh! I-I'm sorry Naruto-kun! I d-didn't mean to . . . I-I w-would . . ." Her eyes shut tightly from embarrassment. "I-I would l-like to spend t-time . . . w-with you as w-well." She finally mumbled out of her mouth. She placed her other hand on top of Naruto's hand and smiled up at him.

"Yeah." He forced a smile. He knew Hinata was genuine about what she had just said but . . . 'She thought of him first.'

-Later-

"A date?" Sasuke looked over to the girl. She nodded with the same blush from earlier. "Where are you two going?" He firmly slid his hands in his coat pocket.

"The amusement park! I haven't been there in so long so it will be a lot of fun." Hinata giggled to herself.

"Are you meeting him there?" The red head spoke.

"Y-Yes! I'm not sure what I should wear. I want to look nice so I would wear a dress but if we go on rides then I should wear pants."

"Or you could just not go." Gaara bluntly stated.

"G-Gaara-kun! Will you please try to be a little nice about Naruto-kun?" She cried.

"No."

"S-Sasuke-chan!" She cried again. Sasuke just glanced over at him and already knew what Gaara was feeling since he felt the exact same way.

"Just ignore him Hinata. He is just a big baby who hates not having his way." Once again sparks raged between the two males.

"H-His way? Is something wrong Gaara-kun?" She stopped and held his hand. "I-If you need someone to talk to I'm always here for you." She smiled.

"I'm fine . . . now." He smiled up at Sasuke as he kissed Hinata's hand. "I do need to get going though. Be safe on your trip tomorrow."

"Bye-bye Gaara-kun!" She waved with a huge smile. 'Bastard.' The raven male thought but was shoved out of his thoughts quickly when weight shifted on his left arm.

"Huh? Now what?" He sighed when he found himself looking into huge pearl eyes.

"Will you help me pick something out to wear tomorrow?" She gave puppy eyes.

"Why don't you call Ino? Or even call that dobe? Speaking of him, why isn't he walking you home? Not very 'boyfriend' material of him."

"Ino is re-taking a test tomorrow so she has to study and I can't have Naruto-kun see what I'm wearing because I want it to be a surprise! He said he had things to do tonight so he couldn't walk with me. That just leaves you Sasuke-chan! Please!"

"Fine! Quit your damn crying! You are 17 now you know!" He yelled at her but she just clung to him, something he did enjoy from time to time. When they reached Hinata's house Sasuke went to use the restroom to find himself face to face with the youngest Hyuuga.

"Ah, it's the Uchiha boy." She smiled.

"Hey Hanabi." He walked past her.

"So either you think you still have a chance with my sister or you are just too pathetic to let her go." She leaned against the wall. Sasuke stopped and looked over his shoulder towards her.

"Hn, who knows?" He shrugged. "It's not your concern, is it?"

"My sister well-being is my concern. I could care less about you."

"Now that's a lie." He chuckled as he continued walking.

"Wh-what?" She yelled with a red face. "D-Don't think you're all that Uchiha!" Her voice echoed but Sasuke was long gone. "Stupid." She spat out blushing. "She won't ever see you . . . like that."

-Hinata's room-

"There you are Sasuke-chan! I was wondering what was taking you so long." Hinata giggled as she twirled around in a light purple dress.

"Is that a new dress?" He planted himself on Hinata's bed.

"Yes, I bought it with Ino last week. What do you think?"

"You look nice. But it's strapless, probably not good for carnival rides." He smirked.

"N-No . . . I suppose not." She blushed and walked towards her closet. "But what then?" She leaned back and forth looking at the clothes. "I wish I was a little taller, and then some of the skirts I bought would look nicer." She pouted. Sasuke just sighed and shook his head.

"Stupid." He got off the bed and walked towards her. "Come here," He held her hand and walked in her closet, "Where is it . . ?" He screened through the hangers.

"Sasuke-chan what are you looking for?"

"You'll see . . . there it is." He pulled a white dress with small baby blue polka dots on it. "Put this on." He handed it to her.

"This dress? Sasuke-chan, I don't even remember the last time I wore this dress."

"Just put it on." He fell back of the bed.

"O-Okay." She walked into the bathroom and minutes later she came out and Sasuke couldn't help but smile at her. "It still fits well." She played with the end of the dress that hit just above her knees. "B-But I thought we said I shouldn't wear a dress because of the rides."

"Wear tights with it, you have some that go with your skin color right?" She nodded. "Throw those on and put those blue wedges on. They should match your dress." He rolled over to lie on the pillows.

"Okay!" She smiled and ran back into her closet. 'Why am I doing this again?' He thought. "Thanks Sasuke-chan!" He heard her from the closet and honestly, all he could do was smile. He knew why. "It looks so cute!" He wasn't even able to move before she jumped on the bed right on top of him. "Sasuke-chan you are so wonderful!" She hugged him.

"Yeah . . . no problem." He smiled rubbing her head. "You look great Hinata."

"Should I try on some make-up?"

"Nah, you look better just as a natural beauty."

"Alright! If you say so Sasuke-chan." She laid her head on the pillow. "I'm so sleepy now."

"That's what happens when you jump around like that. But you should put your hair up tomorrow so it doesn't get knotted since it's so long." He looked down. "Hinata?" When he received no answer he laughed. "Wow, what a child." He sighed and laid next to her. "You're going to wrinkle your dress." He moved strands of hair out of her face. "Hinata . . . I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm not man enough to say what I want. Honestly though, it doesn't matter to me who you're with. As long as you're by my side that is all that matters."

-The next morning-

She yawned stretching out her arms. 'Morning?' She sat up covering her eyes from the bright morning sun. "Oh . . . did I really sleep that whole time?" She giggled to herself. "Eh? I'm in pajamas?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Eh?" Hinata turned to see one of the maids. "I don't remember changing."

"Uchiha-Sama had told us that you had fallen asleep ma'am, so we changed you so your dress would not be ruined for today."

"Sasuke-chan? Oh, I fell asleep on him yesterday." She let out another giggle. "Guess I should get myself ready then."

"Ma'am," Hinata turned towards her, "Uchiha-Sama left this for you." She handed Hinata a piece of paper. "I shall leave you unless you need me."

"Okay, thank you." Hinata walked and sat at her desk opening the paper. "A letter . . ."

Hinata,

Have fun today. If you get nervous just think of the water balloon fight we had as kids. Knew that would make you laugh. Remember Hinata, just be you. You're amazing, just the way you are.

Sasuke

Hinata smiled and held the letter to her chest. Sasuke always had ways to help her relax and bring her back to earth. 'He is so silly. The water balloon fight was pretty funny.' She looked at the dress hanging up with the shoes below it. 'But I would be helpless without him.'

-Amusement Park-

"Hinata!" The blonde male called through the crowds. "Hinata! There you are!" He smiled once he finally reached the young beauty. "Wow, you look cute today Hinata." He blushed looking at her.

"Th-thank you Naruto-kun! You look v-very nice as well!" This was the first time Hinata had ever seen Naruto out in casual clothes. 'He is still handsome.' She thought standing next to him.

"What did you want to eat today?" The blonde smiled as he grabbed ahold of her hand.

"E-eh?"

"Food. What did you want today?" He laughed at her.

"O-Oh, uh, w-whatever you would l-like Naruto-kun." Her face glowed. Hinata was overwhelmed with joy. Never in her life would she think that she'd be on a date with Naruto and be his girlfriend. 'This is so exciting!'

After they ate Naruto dragged her around the park going from ride to ride and Hinata enjoyed every minute of it. There was one thing Hinata noticed though . . . Naruto always seemed to be looking at his cell phone. "N-Naruto-kun?" She looked up at him.

"Yeah?" He shut his phone and smiled up at her. Currently they were in a cart riding the ferries' wheel. "Something wrong?"

"I-Is there somewhere you need to be?" Her fingers intertwined with each other.

"No, why would you ask that?"

"Well you've been looking at your cell phone often. I-I don't want to keep you if you have something else to do." Just then she felt a warm hand cover hers.

"Don't worry about it. My attention is on you." His face moved closer to hers. But the moment Hinata noticed she pushed herself into her seat. "Hinata?" Naruto asked confused.

"I-I'm sorry b-but it's just th-that I . . . I-I've never . . . w-well k-kissed . . . an-anyone." She bit hard on her bottom lip almost wanting to cry.

"That's nothing to be ashamed of . . . I'm happy that . . . if it's okay, if I could be your first kiss." Hinata blinked up at the blonde. "Is that okay?" After a moment with no sound or movement Hinata nodded but could feel her whole body begin to shake.

"Wh-what if I'm b-bad at kissing?" She mumbled.

"It's your first kiss . . . so don't worry about it." He caressed her face. "Just relax." But she couldn't. Her body began to shake even more and for a moment she just honestly wanted to just slap Naruto away because she was so nervous! 'I can't do this!'

If you get nervous just think of the water balloon fight we had as kids.

"Ah . . ." Hinata pulled away slowly.

"Hinata?" Naruto was puzzled. But then . . . Hinata started smiling. "Hinata?" She just started to laugh. She couldn't stop smiling and giggling because of that simple thought. That thought was back when Gaara was with them and before Hinata's mother had died. She, Sasuke, and Gaara were bored one day so the boys had decided to cause trouble by making water balloons and hiding them in Neji's room.

"_S-Sasuke-chan, Gaara-kun! A-Are you sure we should be doing this?" A timid young Hyuuga stood outside in the hallways. _

"_Heh! That jerk deserves this for always getting us in trouble!" The young Uchiha laughed tying a rope to the top of the door. _

"_Doesn't matter to me since I could care less." The red headed child mumbled tying the other rope. _

"_B-But if we don't hurry Neji-nee-san will be back any moment!" She almost began to cry. _

"_Don't worry!" Sasuke jumped down. "We're all done."_

"_Yes, but I do find one problem." Gaara crossed his arms._

"_What's that?" Sasuke rolled his eyes._

"_How are we going to get out?" He pointed up._

"_EH?" Sasuke and Hinata echoed each other. They all looked up at Gaara was right! They had tied it so that no matter which side of the door opened that all the balloons would fall!_

"_H-How did that happen?" Sasuke yelled._

"_That's what happens when you don't think things through." Gaara shook his head._

"_You agreed to it you jerk! Why didn't you say anything before?"_

"_Didn't think of it, but that was supposed to be your job."_

"_How are w-we going to get out of here?" Hinata worried. Well as it turns out not even a few seconds later Hinata's father had heard some noises coming from Neji's room so went it to investigate where all the water balloons had fallen on him. Ending in all three children being scolded and punished. _

"_Remind me to never rely on your ideas." Gaara whispered standing in the corner._

"_Remind me to hit you when we get out of time-out!" Sasuke whispered back._

"_I knew I should have said no." Hinata sighed._

Hinata had to take a few deep breathes to calm down after laughing so hard. "Hinata what is so funny?" Naruto snapped her back to focus.

"I-It's nothing Naruto-kun . . . I'm sorry." She had to wipe awaytears that started to form from laughing. "It was something that Sasuke-chan mentioned and it just popped in my head."

"Sasuke?" Naruto answered annoyed. 'She was thinking of him when she was going to kiss me?' He thought grinding his teeth.

"Please forgive me Naruto-kun." Hinata smiled looking out the window to see all the bright lights taking over the park. "Wow! It's so bright!" She turned to Naruto. "Isn't it beautiful Naruto-kun?"

"Hinata." Her smile quickly disappeared.

"Y-Yes?"

"What is up between you and Sasuke?" Hinata felt like a bomb had gone off!

"B-Between me and Sasuke-chan?" Her body could feel Naruto's coldness just pouring from him. "There is nothing b-between us! W-We're just good friends!"

"You always talk about him. He is always with you. Hell, you wanted him to come on this date with us. You're going to tell me that there is nothing going on?" By the point Hinata had tears in her eyes.

"N-Naruto-kun . . . I uh . . ." The ride had come to an end and they had to get off.

"Come on." Naruto walked off and Hinata slowly followed behind him. For a while they just walked and didn't say a word. 'I can't believe how angry I made him. I'm so stupid!' Hinata started yelling at herself.

Remember Hinata, just be you. You're amazing, just the way you are.

Hinata suddenly stopped in her tracks. Naruto turned around to find Hinata staring at the ground. "Hinata? What's wrong now?" When she didn't answer he walked up to her and leaned in. "Hinata? Please don't tell me that you're thinking of him again." He joked.

"_Should I try on some make-up?"_

"_Nah, you look better just as a natural beauty."_

"Naruto-kun?" She looked up at him. "Do you think I would look prettier with make-up?" Naruto had to take a step back from the question but shrugged.

"You look pretty young but with make-up you might look your age a little bit more."

"_Go see Naruto. This is your one chance isn't it? To finally have him see you?"_

'_Why am I getting embarrassed? It's not like I haven't seen Sasuke workout before, then again, that was about two years ago . . . he didn't look like this . . .'_

"_Hinata, I do think you're childish. But that's what makes you so funny."_

_. "Because you are the only person in this whole world who I can just be myself around."_

"Yeah . . ." Naruto tilted his head.

"Yeah what?" She looked up at him and giggled.

"Yeah I am thinking of him. All this time . . . I've thought of him." She shook her head. It was as if a whole new world had just been revealed to her. "All this time, even when he told me to be with you, he was by my side." Hinata looked at her phone and then smiled up at Naruto. "Naruto-kun, I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what? Hinata what's going on?" She placed a hand on his face.

"I'm sorry for wasting your time." Then she turned around and started running.

"Hinata!" He called out to her but she was already long gone. "You . . . have got to be kidding me."

Hinata ran and ran. While she ran a smile was upon her face just thinking of him. 'I can't believe this whole time I've never noticed this feeling for him! How my heart would beat faster, my stomach would get butterflies, and how I just couldn't think at all around him! His smile and words always made me feel better. He knew what to do to make me feel better and never doubted me.' She stopped when she finally reached the front of his house.

"I . . . I'm in love with Sasuke-chan." She bit her bottom lip and brushed off her dress and took a deep breath. 'Here I go . . . I'm just going to tell Sasuke-chan.' She began walking up to the door but it had already begun to open.

"Thanks for having me over Sasuke-kun, I had a great time." A voice spoke.

"Huh?" Hinata stopped in her tracks.

"It's no problem, glad you came." Sasuke stood in the doorway . . . with Ino. "You can always come by." He smiled at the blonde girl. Hinata's heart stopped.

"I really appreciate that Sasuke-kun." Ino walked out and noticed Hinata. "Huh? Hina-chan? What are you doing here?"

"Hinata?" Sasuke looked up and saw the Hyuuga girl. "Hinata? Why are you here? Did something happen?" Hinata actually didn't hear a word they said. In her mind all she could do was see them with each other and how she never noticed it until now. 'They're . . . they're together?' She thought.

"Sasuke-chan . . ." Hinata barely whispered.

"Hinata what's going on?" He began to walk towards her but she took a step back. 'Its . . . it's too late.' She couldn't catch her breath.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude . . ."

"Hinata . . ." Sasuke took another step towards her. "Are you okay?"

"Oh yes!" She shook her head. "I'm just fine! N-Naruto-kun and I ended our date so I-I thought that I w-would just stop by b-but if you're busy I w-will just see you at school! Bye Sasuke-chan, Ino-chan." Hinata bowed and started running.

"Hinata!" Both Ino and Sasuke called for her. "What the hell was that about?" Sasuke looked down at Ino.

"I have no clue . . . I hope that idiot didn't do something stupid." Ino crossed her arms.

"He better not have, I'll have his head by sunrise."

After running a few blocks Hinata stopped to catch her breath. The sight of Ino and Sasuke standing so close together was burned in her mind. How they looked so perfect with each other. "I really am stupid . . ." She leaned against a building. "I was already too late . . . of course Sasuke would like Ino-chan, she's wonderful and nice. She's . . . sh-she's . . ." Tears began to fall from her eyes. "She's the perfect g-girl for S-Sasuke-chan." Hinata just stood there and cried . . . because she had no idea what else to do.

xXxXxXxXx

Usagi: You have to be kidding me! Dammit Hinata! Dammit Sasuke! DAAAMMMIITTT!

MaNa: This would happen wouldn't it? –sigh-

Usagi: Of course! So now Hinata broke up with Naruto to be with Sasuke but now we have this whole other drama!

MaNa: you love drama . . .

Usagi: Not the point . . . Anyways, hope you all enjoy this chapter! Review if you would like! See you next time!


	9. Chapter 9

Hello again everyone! I hope all is well with you all! I have an amazing announcement to make! Even though I thought that I could never make a story better than "Beauty with the Beast", well, "Crush" now has 73 'alerts' on it while "Beauty with the Beast" has 59! Not as much favorites but OMG! You guys are just such wonderful people! I can't thank you guys enough to just take the time out of your day to read my stories! Thank you so much!

Also there were **SO MANY** reviews for the last chapter I was so afraid to answer so many and take up a lot of space but thank you guys so much for reviewing and putting up with me -_-' If you do have any questions that aren't answered in this chapter then message me! I love talking :)

Whatever this . . . feeling . . . was, it was tearing her apart inch by inch. She wasn't sure where she was at since she had been running for so long. All she knew was that it was far from her house . . . and his. Honestly, it didn't matter what was on her mind because she wanted nothing to be on her mind.

Finally she stopped when a bright 'Dead End' sign appeared in front of her. Catching her breath she could feel the numbness in her feet go away to reveal a deep pain that would soon form blisters. 'I g-guess I should have taken them off first.' She thought kicking them off her feet. The cool concrete felt good against her burning soles. 'How far did I really run?' She looked up and around her surroundings hoping to find a street sign or anything but there was nothing.

Slowly turning around she began walking trying to remember which was she had run from but luck was just not on her side. 'Eh?' She placed her hand in the air feeling small drops of water hit her hand. 'I don't remember the news calling for rain today.' The small drops began falling harder. Even though she was now freezing and drenched she could only think about one thing. One person.

"Sasuke-chan." She whispered into the rain. The image burned into her mind of her two best friends so close together. Looking perfect together. "I . . . I was s-so . . ." The tears began burning her eyes as they fell. "I was s-so stupid!" She hit her knees hard. She screamed at the pain that exploded in her heart. How could one person feel such pain? So much . . . pain.

*Beep Beep Beep* "Huh?" She sniffed. *Beep Beep Beep* the sound came from her pocket. *Beep Beep Beep* It was her phone. *Beep Beep Beep* Once she read the name . . . she threw the phone. She was too much of a coward to answer it. "Leave me alone . . . please . . ." She buried her face in her hand letting the rain beat upon her.

-Else where-

"You've reached Hyuuga Hinata. Please leave a message and have a great day!" He hung up once again from her not answering.

"Still no answer?" Ino yelled running up behind the male.

"No. What the hell is going on with her?" Sasuke stood under the umbrella with Ino. "Her dad said she wasn't home yet and even that bastard dobe isn't answering his phone." Sasuke's fists were shaking in fury and anxiety. Hinata was out on her own right now and he had no clue what in the world to do. "Where the hell would she go?"

"Sasuke-kun?" He turned towards the blonde.

"What is it?" He tried not to yell. Ino couldn't help but bite her bottom lip. "What Ino?"

"Have you called Gaara-kun?" Sasuke's eyes widened. Of course he didn't call that jerk. Why would he? Hinata would never go to him before she would go to Sasuke and Sasuke was well aware of that.

"Hinata wouldn't go to him!" His voice rose. "That bastard is no better than the dobe!"

"Sasuke-kun!" Ino grabbed ahold of him. "Sasuke-kun listen to me!" When Sasuke's eyes reached Ino's she almost fell apart. She had never once seen the Uchiha male with tears in his eyes. So full of concern and worry. How could he not? The girl who he loved more than life itself was alone in this rain. "Look . . . I'll call Gaara. Sasuke whatever Hinata is going through maybe . . . maybe she thought Gaara might understand better. Or maybe he just ran into her and doesn't know that we're all looking for her. It'll be okay." She smiled at him.

"Yeah . . . yeah maybe your right." He spoke walking away into the cold rain.

-Back to Hinata-

"Yes, she is. Missing? I didn't know." Her eyes flinched as she began to wake up. "It's no problem. Yes, call Hyuuga-San and let him know." Hinata heard the familiar male voice and slowly sat up. "Uh . . . hold on."

"Gaara-kun?" She barley whispered.

"Talk to Hinata?" Gaara repeated Ino's question for Hinata. She quickly shook her head no. "No, it looks like she's still sleeping. I'll have her call you when she wakes up. Oh," He paused and turned away from Hinata, "Make sure _**he**_ doesn't come either. Not yet." Hinata had heard him.

'So he knows this had to do with Sasuke-chan.' She thought to herself curling up on the couch she had awoken on. 'This is Gaara-kun house?' She looked around and thought another thought. 'H-How did I even get here?'

"How are you feeling?" The male sat next to her handing her a hot cup of tea.

"I-I'm alright." She sipped the tea. "H-How did I g-get here?" She looked up at Gaara.

"I had a meeting today and I was on my way home when my driver had said that a young girl was walking on the street. The moment I saw you I knew it was you. You were so out of it though, even calling your name you didn't respond. After we had gotten you in the car you fell asleep."

'D-Did he carry me into the house?' She blushed taking another sip of her tea. "T-thank you very much. I should call my father and make my way home though." She set down the cup and stood up but promptly fell back onto the couch.

"Hinata!" Gaara reached for her, holding onto her. "I don't think you are in any condition to be walking." He smiled down at her with her face redder than ever. "And Ino is taking care of things with your father, I'm sure he doesn't mind you staying here with me. Unlike I'm sure he would with Sasuke." He joked but Hinata had frozen the moment his name was mentioned.

"Hinata?" Gaara paused when tears fell down her face. "Hinata . . ." She quickly dried her face but it was too late and Gaara wanted answers. Now. "Is this about Sasuke? Did he do something?" His usual calm eyes turned into fury. Hinata just shook her head. "Don't lie to me Hinata." He pulled her towards him. "What happened?" She just looked up at him and began crying all over again.

"I-It is n-nothing. S-Sa . . . Sasu . . . he didn't do anything!" She cried aloud. "It w-was me! It's a-all my fault!" She buried her face in his chest. "I'm the stupid one! A-All this time and w-with N-Naruto-kun!"

"Naruto? The dobe?" Gaara questioned. "What does he have to do with this?"

"W-We were on a date . . . but I ended it." She breathed slowly.

"That's good. He doesn't deserve you anyways. So how does Sasuke play into this?" Gaara felt Hinata's small hands tighten around his arms. "Hinata?" She whispered something but he didn't hear her. "What was that?" He leaned in closer to her.

"It . . . it has . . ." She paused from her face burning up like fire. She wasn't sure if this was the right place or time to say this but her heart felt like it would explode if she didn't scream it. What she was about to say . . . she had no clue how it was about to change her life . . . with everyone.

"**I . . . I love Sasuke-chan!"**

"What the hell do you mean I can't go see her?" Sasuke slammed his fist against the wall! "Who gave the right to that bastard on when I can or can't see Hinata?" He yelled over and over.

"Calm down you idiot." Neji rolled his eyes with arms crossed sitting.

"Don't start with me! The thought of him anywhere near her without me there . . ." He drifted off remember what Gaara had said to him before. _**"All I really have to do is steal her from Naruto, since you don't even have the guts to say how you feel." **_'I swear if he does one thing . . .' Just then the doorbell rang. "Hinata!" Sasuke ran to the door and pulled in open . . . revealing the last person who he wanted to see. For a moment everyone was silent. Not even a half second later Sasuke held a blonde male by the neck. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Sasuke slammed Naruto against the wall. "You stupid bastard! You dare show your face here?" Sasuke tightened his grip on Naruto's throat.

"Sasuke-kun!" Ino cried trying to pull him off with Neji giving some assistance.

"Uchiha! Let him go!" Neji held the left side of Sasuke.

"Not until I kick his ass!" Sasuke pushed Ino off and went to swing!

"Enough!" A stern voice echoed from the stair case. They all looked up to see Hinata's father. "I will not have this sort of behavior in my house." Walking down the stairs he stared down at the Uchiha and Uzumaki. "Right now the most important thing is getting my daughter back in this house. Uzumaki," Naruto looked up at him, "You will go sit in the living room with Neji and briefly explain what happened. Uchiha," Sasuke returned a stern look, "Go get Hinata. I want her back home." Sasuke nodded letting go of the blonde male.

"You better be gone by the time I get back. Or else there will be no one to stop me from kicking your ass." His coal black eyes burned into Naruto's sea blue eyes. After what felt like hours Sasuke slammed the door behind him.

"You idiot." Ino crossed her arms at Naruto.

"In love . . . with Sasuke?" Gaara looked down at the girl crying into his chest. "H-How . . . how could you be in love with him?" Gaara questioned her as she sat with her hands in her lap. "I mean, why now, all out of the sudden?"

"I'm . . . I'm not really sure to be honest." She pulled her hair behind her ear. "I was with Naruto-kun and for some odd reason I could only think about Sasuke-chan. How he has always been there for me and how he is just my best friend." She sighed. "But I guess it doesn't matter."

"Why do you say that?" Gaara looked away annoyed. Hinata paused before she answered which made Gaara look back at her with curiosity.

"I saw him . . . with Ino." Gaara's mouth almost dropped 6ft.

"Y-You saw him with that blonde?" He stuttered.

"W-well she was l-leaving his house and they looked, well, very friendly. I never thought that Sasuke-chan liked Ino-chan. But the more I think about it . . . I have seen them together around school more often. Also when we all went out he showed up with her." Gaara could hear her voice crack.

"Hinata . . . did you say anything?" She quickly shook her head.

"I-I couldn't! My body froze up a-and I just . . ."

"You ran." She nodded as more tears flowed. Gaara watched her not knowing what do to. He already knew that there was no way Sasuke would love anyone else besides Hinata, and he could easily tell Hinata this . . . but . . . "Hinata . . ." Her bright red eyes looked up at him. "Choose me then."

"Wh . . . what?" She almost pushed herself away from Gaara. "Wh-what are you talking about?"

"Do I really have to explain it?" He chuckled.

"I-I think you do . . ." Her stomach began to turn. "Gaara-kun, are you saying that . . . that you . .?" She kept pushing herself away from him because she didn't know what to actually do.

"Like you?" He sighed gently grabbing her hand to try and calm her. Hinata was too nervous to object to him pulling her closer. "Hinata, I've wanted you since the day we met." His lip her not even and inch away from Hinata's.

"W-wait!" She went to push him away but bounced right off him and landed onto the floor! "G-Gaara-kun! That's uh . . . well you know . . . and uh . . ." She stood up walking backwards with a bright red face.

"Hinata you shouldn't walk backwards!" Gaara stood up to stop her but she had already fallen over a side table landing hard. "Are you okay?" He leaned over her.

"I uh . . . I don't know." He just laughed at her reaching out his hand. She just stared at him. "I'm just helping you up. I promise." Finally after looking back and forth between him and his hand Hinata finally grabbed ahold of him.

"T-Thank you." She stumbled to her feet but was unable to look at Gaara. "Gaara-kun." She sighed. "Thank you. I uh . . . I'm sorry I never knew. But . . . but why?"

"Why are you in love with Sasuke?" She didn't answer. "I love how you blush so easily."

"Wh-what?" Her face turned pink again.

"Exactly. I love how sweet you are. You don't judge anyone. Even me. Don't you remember how we first met?" He walked over to the window to see that the rain had yet to stop.

"Y-yes." A small smile came to her face. "You were with Sasuke-chan, fighting." She giggled.

"Because all he talked about was you." Hinata blushed. "But I was so angry and annoyed I didn't even want to meet you, so I ran and hid. I thought you would be like all the other rich people and judge me for no reason. However . . . it started to rain. Almost like it is now." He turned back to Hinata with a smile. "You came looking for me when no else did."

"Hehe, I remember. You were so scared because I had found you." Hinata giggled to herself.

"I wasn't scared. I was just overwhelmed on how dirty and muddy you were."

"T-That wasn't my fault! I found you right?" She smiled.

"Yeah, you found me." He walked towards her and grabbed her hand. "Hinata."

"G-Gaara-kun I uh"

"Listen, please." She bit her bottom lip and nodded. "I'm not going to ask you to pick me over him right now but please, let me show you how much I love you and care for you. Think about what I can give you. Can you at least give me that chance?" He leaned his forehead against hers to look right into her eyes.

"Gaara-kun . . . I d-don't know how to answer. I do l-love Sasuke-chan and I-I don't want to hurt you." She squeezed his hands.

"You won't, as long as you give me a chance. After that if you still love him then I'll back off from you but please don't walk out this door without giving me one chance Hinata." Hinata took a deep sigh.

"O . . . Okay." She whispered with a deep blush. "B-But if I s-still love Sasuke-chan . .?"

"Then I'll let this go." He smiled. She just nodded in response. "Hinata?"

"Y-Yes?"

"Can I just . . . try one thing?" He moved closer to her. Hinata knew what he meant. She stood there with a war waging on the inside on what to do or what not to do. The part that loved Sasuke so much wanted to just push him away but her logical part said to just maybe . . . once . . .

"Y . . . Yes." She closed her eyes feeling Gaara's warm hand reach to her face and gently cupped her face while he held her other hand firmly. Within seconds she felt his breath upon her lips which followed by his lips. The kiss was . . . sweet. His lips were soft like hers and she enjoyed it but . . .

"G-Gaara-kun . . ." She moved back.

"It's okay." He kissed her cheek. "At least I can say I've kissed you . . . at least once." Hinata didn't even know how to respond because she was afraid that what was on her mind might pop out of her mouth. "We should get you home." They began walking to the door. 'I . . . I wonder.' She thought looking up at Gaara. 'I wonder if that's how Sasuke-chan kisses . . .'

"Ino said she would be over at your house to tell your father. Will you be okay with facing her after tonight?" He helped Hinata put a jacket on. It was his sisters since Hinata did not have one.

"Y-Yes, I'm sure I'll be able to handle seeing her over Sasuke-chan right now." She giggled.

"I can understand that." He smiled opening the door and to both their shocks was the male running up to the porch.

"Hinata!" He yelled to her stopping right in front of her dripping wet. "I've been so worried about you! You didn't answer your phone and never called me back!" He stared at her trying to catch his breath. "Are you alright?" Gaara looked over at Hinata who just stared back at Sasuke holding her hand to her chest. Even though he didn't want Hinata to be in pain he was curious to see how she would respond to seeing Sasuke.

"I'm fine." She smiled at Sasuke which almost mad both males fall over. "I'm so sorry Sasuke-chan! You see I had dropped my phone and I got lost. Luckily Gaara-kun came to my rescue and was just about to take me home. I'm so sorry I worried you." She giggled. Sasuke just took a deep sigh.

"What made you run like that Hinata?"

"Oh that . . . please don't worry about that Sasuke-chan. Really, I didn't mean to make you and everyone else worry." She turned to Gaara. "Thank you so much for taking care of me but if it is alright if Sasuke-chan takes me home?"

"Of course." Gaara nodded.

"Thank you, shall we go home Sasuke-chan?" She took one step towards Sasuke but was yanked back and Sasuke almost lost his poor mind. Gaara had kissed Hinata!

"Have a good night Hinata." Gaara let go of a melting Hinata. "See you two tomorrow." He closed the door leaving both friends in just utter shock.

"What . . . what the hell?" Sasuke looked over at Hinata who just looked at him.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Usagi: FINALY! OMGGGGG! That was long . . . sorry again everyone.

MaNa: How do your readers put up with you?

Usagi: Shut up you lazy jerk! –ahem- Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter because I know I did ;) I just know all your comments are either going to be yay or nah ahahaha! Either way I hope you all enjoyed and I will have the next chapter up in about five days because I have a fun idea for the next chapter that I'm sure you will all just love!

MaNa: You should make promises if you can't keep them . . .

Usagi: . . . will you shut up? Well, again I hope you all enjoyed and I will see you guys next time! Keep up all the reviews or just message me because I just love your love!


	10. Chapter 10

Hi there everyone! I hope you are all doing well! Well like I promised! A new chapter and not a month later hahahaha! I just really wanted to write this chapter and had so much fun doing so. I haven't decided on how much longer this story will be but you never know lol Anyways, I hope you all enjoy it!

theSharinganPhaze: Your about to find out! Lol

Serene-Aspiration723: Usagi: Remind me not to anger her. MaNa: . . . yeah . . .

Haru-n-Keiko: I just love drama! The good kind anyways lol

Blackirishawk: I know! Sasuke better get a move on!

Dreamgirl106: Would have been too boring if Sasuke found her right? Lol Hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Hello: Well I don't take offense but you have to read that scene again closely. If you read it correctly Hinata quickly changed her tone and attitude because she did not want Sasuke to see her upset nor to let him know how she really feels. That is why she acted so different was for Sasuke not to notice.

Anime-Frekkkk: Epic? Oh don't make me blush! Lol thank you!

Mistress Persephone: I'm so happy you are enjoying it! Thank you for reading!

Saki-Hime: That's right! You smack him! Lol Yes, we all know how Sasuke will react but I think you'll like this chapter ;)

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

She sat there at her desk looking out the window. Even though the sun was out creating what look to be a beautiful day, she just couldn't get herself to feel happy. So much was running through her mind and had no clue what to do. There were her feelings for Sasuke, but he liked Ino. Facing Naruto after leaving him like that. Finally Gaara, who had confessed his feelings for her. She took a deep sigh and laid her head on the desk.

"I don't want to go to school today." She whispered to herself.

"Hinata?" A male voiced entered her room. "Hinata are you ready to leave?" Neji walked in.

"Do I have to go today? I'm not feeling well." She hid her face in her arms.

"Does this happen to have anything to do with what happened? What did happen? When you came home last night you were smiling and just went to bed." (Naruto was gone before she and Sasuke came back.)

"Uh . . . w-well . . ." She looked out the window. "I'm just confused."

"Confused? Your one of the smartest girls in school, what could make you confused?" Neji chuckled sitting on her bed.

"It's nothing. Please don't think about it." She stood up. "We should get going." Hinata picked up her bag and walked right past him.

"Uh . . . yeah." He watched Hinata walk out of the room. After living with Hinata for so many years he knew when her smiles were real or not. And the one she just gave . . . "Wasn't real."

"So she didn't say anything at all?" Ino walked next to the raven male.

"Not one word. You saw her, she didn't even want to say anything to you. Just that she was tired and wanted to go to sleep." He looked at the ground.

"What about Gaara? Did he say anything?" That's all it took for the sparks to fly inside Sasuke's mind.

"Don't even mention that bastard!" He shouted.

"Wh-what the hell was that?" Ino screamed taking a few steps back. "I know you don't like him but what was that all about?" She could see his whole body tense up. "Sasuke-kun?"

"He kissed her." He spat out and continued walking leaving Ino frozen, mouth wide open.

"W-Wait a moment! He KISSED her? Like how? Are you sure kissed?" Sasuke didn't answer though. That image burned in his eyes and how Hinata didn't even say anything about it let alone didn't yell at Gaara for it. First she runs away from him and Ino and next Gaara was kissing her like it was nothing. "You don't think that . . ?" Ino stopped. "You don't think that they're together do you?" The moment after she said that Ino covered her mouth.

Of course she knew Sasuke was already thinking that and like an idiot she just went off and said it not even thinking! Sasuke didn't move and kept his eyes to the ground. Gaara was the last person he thought Hinata would fall in love with since she was so in love with Naruto but according to Naruto Hinata just broke it off with him but didn't say why.

"Sasuke-kun, if she is . . . what are you going to do?" She knew that wasn't a question Sasuke wanted to face but needed to be asked. When he didn't answer Ino walked up to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "It's going to be okay Sasuke-kun." She smiled at him. "I'm sure everything will be just fine." He looked at her with a half-smile.

"Yeah, I hope so, but . . ." He took a deep breath, "If she is with him then that's fine."

"Sasuke-kun! You should just say that because uh . . ." She drifted off and looked over another direction.

"Ino?" He looked over and there was Hinata and Gaara walking into the school! Together! Almost at the same time they looked over Hinata glanced up and saw Ino's hand still on Sasuke. She almost wanted to stop but when she slowed down Gaara reached for her hand and smile at her making her continuing to walk.

'So . . . they really are together.' That one thought . . . entered both of their minds.

-During class-

Even though they were in the same class and only two seats away . . . Hinata and Sasuke felt farther than ever with each other. Not once did they look at each other or even say a word. Sasuke face was lying in his arms; eyes closed just waiting for the day to be over with. Thinking was all he could do. So many questions were just flying through his mind. Was Hinata really with Gaara? If she was then why wouldn't she just say so? Did this have to do with Naruto? What made her break up with him? Why wasn't she saying a damn thing to him?

"Dammit!" He shouted. After hearing a few whispers he lifted his head up and everyone was looking at him. Even Guy-Sensei. "Oh . . . shit . . ." He had forgotten that he was in class.

"A problem Uchiha?"

"No." He mumbled.

"Maybe a few runs around the school will help you!" He smiled as he began running in place. "You have so much energy pent up energy and need to release!" He began to flex.

"Uh . . . I'll just leave." Sasuke grabbed his books and walked out of class. "Damn that guy is a loser." He sighed walking down the hall way. He has never been so frustrated with himself before. Making a scene like that in class of all places with Hinata even giving him an odd look. "Maybe I should just go home."

"Or you could just quit all together." A sharp voice hit him.

"Or I could just kick your ass and I would have one less problem." HE glared hard at the red head. "You are the last person I feel like dealing right now." He started walking past him.

"I told you didn't I? That I would take her away." He heard Sasuke's footsteps stop. "You should be so surprised."

"So you two are really together?"

"I'll be honest . . . Hinata is a little . . . well she isn't 100% with it yet. But I'm sure over time Hinata will see that being with me is an obvious choice. Unlike you."

"Shut up. You know damn well I'm better than you'll ever be." He turned around to face Gaara.

"It doesn't matter, does it?"

"I'm getting sick of you, you know that?" Sasuke growled.

"And I'm getting sick of you. Get lost. You are a nobody, even as an Uchiha." Sasuke snapped.

"You piece of shit!" He grabbed Gaara by the throat and thrust him against the wall! "You are really asking for an ass kicking and I'll be more than happy to give it!" He punched Gaara square in the face. Gaara reacted with a punch to Sasuke ribs making the male take a few steps back.

"You've have broken ribs before right?" Gaara started walking up to him. "I bet they'll break even easier this time!" he high kicked Sasuke on the other side of his chest sending him flying!

"AH!" He crashed into a glass case! Falling to the ground Sasuke held his ribs and spat out blood. "Think going after my ribs will do anything?" He stumbled to his feet. "I heard your left arm is pretty damn tender as well."

"That's if you can even touch me." With a second to waste Sasuke ran up to him and the two exchanged blow after blow. Each time Sasuke tried grabbing onto his arm but with Gaara's reflexes it was hard to do. 'Dammit! He keeps moving and I can't grab that damn arm!' He moved back after Gaara took another swing at his ribs. 'How the hell did he even know about my ribs? He was over in China when I broke them . . .'

"Better pay attention Uchiha!" Gaara took another swing but this time at his face. 'That's it!' Sasuke froze and Gaara realized what he was doing but it was too late! His arm was already at Sasuke's face. His left arm. With his right hand Sasuke gripped Gaara's wrist and moved to the left and with his other hand pulled Gaara forward and twisted his arm behind him!

"You're the one who better pay attention!" He slammed Gaara into the floor and stomped his foot onto Gaara's back making Gaara unable to move. "I'm sick of warning you over and over! You don't know shit about anything you bastard!" He twisted Gaara's arm even further making Gaara scream in pain. "Want me to just break it and get it over with or should I just let you suffer more you fucking prick!"

"SASUKE-CHAN!" A voice cried into the hallway. Both males froze looking up to see Hinata with other classes running out into the hallways. "What is going on?" She ran to him. "Let him go Sasuke-chan!" She grabbed onto him crying! "This has gone too far Sasuke-chan! Please let him go!" Sasuke saw her tears and let Gaara go taking a few steps back. "Gaara-kun!" Hinata helped him sit up checking on his arm.

"What the hell is going on here?" Tsnuade the principle ran to the scene. "Uchiha, I should have known you were involved with this." She rolled her eyes placing her hands on her hips. "To my office Uchiha, now." Sasuke went to take a step but dropped to his knees holding his ribs.

"S-Shit!" He grinned his teeth. 'Don't tell me . . . he actually broke my ribs!' That when Hinata realized it!

"Uchiha lets move it!" Tsnuade ordered.

"N-No!" Ino screamed running right past Hinata to Sasuke's side. "Sasuke-kun! Your ribs, you've broken them before haven't you?" She placed her hand over his trying to place pressure. "Please Tsunade-Sama, we need to get him to a doctor quickly!

After rushing both boys to the hospital they received and very long and loud lecture from Tsunade-Sama. When she left the room the boys were left alone and no words needed to be said with the tension that was in the room. 'This fucking sucks.' Sasuke thought grinding his teeth.

"This is not what I was expecting today." Gaara fixed his shirt and threw on his jacket.

"Learn to keep your mouth shut and things might not happen." Sasuke growled.

"Do you really want to start again with those bruised ribs?" Gaara glared at him.

"What about that arm? Doubt you can throw a decent punch." Sasuke returned the look. After a short glaring contest they both just sighed. "Look, this isn't getting us anywhere. I may hate your guts but if hurting you hurts Hinata . . . I won't touch you."

"I suppose I can say the same." Gaara jumped off the bed and started walking towards the door. "Will you stop this is she really does fall in love with me?"

"I can't say 100% that I will. I love her . . . I don't know what I'll do."

"Heh, looks like there is one thing we have in common after all." Gaara turned towards Sasuke. "I will not back down." Suddenly the door was pulled open.

"Sasuke-chan! Gaara-kun!" The young girl smiled with relief. "I'm so happy that your both safe!" She breathed heavily walking into the room. "Tsunade-Sama said that we could come and see you so I ran all the way up here." She walked right past Gaara to Sasuke. "How are your ribs Sasuke-chan? Are you feeling alright?" Sasuke was in shock for a moment. She had completely ignored Gaara and is worried about him. "Sasuke-chan?"

"Uh, yeah I'm fine. Nothing I can't handle." He turned away.

"That's good. Oh."

"Huh? What?" Sasuke jumped off the bed.

"What was your punishment from Tsunade? She was laughing as she left." Both boys froze. They had forgotten all about that. "Huh?"

-A week later-

"T-This is your . . . punishment?" Ino asked holding in her laughter. Well, you see, Tsunade had thought that if the boys wanted to make fools out of themselves then she would help them do so. The school festival was coming up and they needed volunteers to help keep the school clean during and after the festival. But just wearing black janitor suits would not be enough for the evil Tsunade . . . oh no . . . she had made Gaara dress in a red and black butler suit with dog ears and Sasuke was blessed with a blue and black suit with kitty ears.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ino busted out laughing. "T-That was the b-best idea that crazy old woman ever had!" Ino just held her stomach as both boys stood there glaring at her. "Oh this is fantastic."

"Ino-chan, they need us at the stand." Hinata popped in the room and froze when she seen both the boys. "S-Sasuke-chan . . . Gaara-kun?" She blinked as both males blushed red and quickly tried to explain themselves. "You two look so cute!" She smiled causing both males to fall over. "You two should stay with us and everyone will come to our stand!"

Sasuke actually wasn't paying attention to what Hinata was saying. He was far too distracted by the cute white dress she had on. She looked like an angel. 'She's the one who looks cute.' Then he looked at Gaara and knew he was thinking the same thing. 'Bastard.' They both thought.

"Oh since you two are wearing such cute little ears," Ino leaned on Hinata, "Wouldn't she just so cute in rabbit ears? Would totally go with your white dress, don't you guys agree?" She smiled. They didn't answer but they didn't have to for Ino to know their answers.

"R-Rabbit ears?" Hinata blushed at the thought.

"Yeah! I'm sure we can find you some!" She grabbed Hinata by the hand and started running. "See you guys later! Play nice!"

"I'm not going out looking like this." Sasuke threw off the ears sitting in a chair. "I'm a guy and an Uchiha! My father would have my head if he seen me like this!"

"Get over yourself. Besides, do you want to face Tsunade's wrath if she sees you not wearing your 'uniform'?" Gaara leaned against the wall.

"AHHH!" Sasuke yelled grabbing the ears and put them back on. "This day better end quick and not one damn picture better be taken!" He shouted opening the door leading the way into the hall way where hundreds of teenage girls awaited with phones and cameras on hand. "WH-WHAT THE HELL?"

"Ha! You look so adorable Hinata-chan!" Ino clapped her hands looking at Hinata.

"A-Are you sure? Y-You don't think I look silly?" Her face flushed as she looked in the mirror.

"Of course not! You will have those boys looking at you and coming to our stand!" Ino giggled grabbing her bag.

"I-Ino-chan?" Ino looked at Hinata.

"What is it Hinata-chan?" Hinata felt like her body was on fire and her stomach turned into knots.

"I-Ino-chan? A-Are . . . are you . . . ?" She fiddled with the ends of her hair.

"What is it Hinata-chan?" Ino smiled walking up to her. "You can ask me anything." Hinata nodded her head and took in a deep breath.

"Ino-chan . . . are you and S-Sasuke-chan . . . dating?"

"W-What?" Ino's eyes got huge. "Me and Sasuke-kun?" Hinata nodded. "Ahahahahaha!" Ino busted out laughing almost making Hinata cry!

"I-Ino-chan! It's not something you should laugh at!" Hinata fell to her knees. "I-It took just about all my courage to ask you!" Ino knelt down in front of Hinata.

"I'm sorry Hinata-chan. It's just so funny that you would ask something like that." She giggled. "What makes you think that me and Sasuke-kun would be together?"

"W-Well I've seen you guys together so often these days and that night . . ."

"That night?" Ino paused. "The night you ran away? Is that why you ran? Because you thought that I was at Sasuke-kuns house . . . like, making out or something?" Hinata nodded. "Oh Hinata," She patted Hinata on the shoulder, "I was over at Sasuke-kuns house because of you."

"E-eh? For me?" Ino nodded.

"We wanted it to be a surprise, but, we were planning you a party."

"A party? For what?"

"Because Neji told me that you got a letter from Tokyo University and that they wanted you to be a student there. We know all the studying you do and we wanted to show you that we were so proud of you. So silly, there is and never will be anything between me and Sasuke-kun."

"A party?" Hinata laughed at herself. "So this whole time . . . nothing at all?" Ino laughed.

"But Hinata-chan, if I can ask, why were so bothered by it? Like if we were together? You know you can always talk to us about anything. Also, Sasuke-kun told me Gaara kissed you? Is there something going on between you guys?"

"G-Gaara-kun? Well, not . . . completely."

"Huh? What does that mean?"

"Well you see . . . Gaara-kun told me he liked me, really liked me. So he told me to give him a chance and she if I change my feelings about him." 'I knew that jerk couldn't be trusted.' Ino thought. "B-But Ino-chan . . . there is something else that I want to tell you."

"What is it?"

"That night . . . the reason I went to Sasuke-chan's house." She paused and her face started to burn up and spread to her body. "I want to tell him s-something . . . that I-I . . ." She started to breath faster. "That I . . . that I l-lov . . . that I-I r-really liked him!" She almost cried trying to say the rest of it. "I r-really like Sasuke-chan! B-But when I saw you two together I th-thought that he had already chose you!" She sniffed.

"Hinata-chan . . . you like Sasuke-kun?" Ino stared blankly.

"Y-yes. Ah!" She screamed when Ino grabbed her by the hand and jumped up with her. "I-Ino-chan?" Ino began spinning them around.

"You like Sasuke-kun! Oh my God you like Sasuke-kun!" She giggled. "This is wonderful! I can't believe that you like him!"

"What are you talking about?" They finally stopped and Hinata was so confused.

"Hinata," Ino placed her hand on Hinata shoulders, "This is going to sound crazy but . . ." She took a deep breath and smile. "Sasuke-kun is in love with you!" She shouted.

-With Sasuke and Gaara-

"How much longer do we have to deal with this?" Sasuke pulled out the trash bag from the garbage. "This is getting old really quick."

"Deal with it. We still have to clean the school after everyone leaves." Gaara answered throwing dishes in the garbage.

"Ah! There you guys are!" The young male walked in. "Hey Sasuke can you go get some more of the plates and napkins from the meeting room?"

"Why don't you go get them Kiba?" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Because it's your duty butler boy!" He laughed running off.

"You bastard! Get back here your flee-bag!" Sasuke shouted but Kiba had already taken off.

"Heh, butler boy." Gaara snickered.

"You shut up to!" Sasuke grabbed the ears off his head and threw them to the ground. "I'm getting sick of this!" He slammed the door behind him. "Lucky I just don't take off and ditch. Hn, then that bastard (Gaara) would have to clean the school by himself. Then again . . . if Hinata was still here she would help him. She's like that." He stopped and opened the door to the room. He had never seen the committee meeting room. "So this is where Hinata always is." He looked around the small office area. It was messy in some areas with papers everywhere and then it was neat by the desks.

"Where are those plates?" He looked around but didn't see anything. "What the hell." He mumbled and began searching all around.

-Hinata and Ino-

"E-Eh? S-Sasuke-chan . . . loves me?" She tiled her head.

"Yes! Hinata he has been in love with you for years! He just didn't know how to ever tell you!"

"Ino-chan, are you sure? I-I mean for Sasuke-chan to like me . . . it's almost laughable." She giggled. "He is so popular and w-well . . . handsome."

"Wow, its crazy how you two really think alike." She shook her head with a smile. "Hinata, I'm telling you the truth. Sasuke-kun told me weeks ago and I tried over and over to get him to tell you but he just never knew how. Trust me, you have to go and tell him now! Forget that Gaara-baka!"

"What do I say to him?" Hinata's face became flushed.

"Just tell him! He needs to know Hinata."

"B-But maybe I-I should wait . . . Ah!" Ino grabbed her and dragged out into the classes and into the hallway. "Ino-chan!"

"Hey!" Ino yelled out to some boys. "You guys, have you seen Sasuke-kun?"

"Huh? Uchiha?" Shikamaru shrugged.

"Nope." Chouji shoved chips into his mouth.

"I have not seen Sasuke at all today." Lee shook his head.

"What the hell! You useless boys! So none of you have seen Sasuke-kun?"

"Sasuke?" They turned to see Gaara. "He just left."

"Left? Where?" Hinata whined.

"Huh? Oh, that Kiba guy asked him to get some supplies from some meeting room."

"T-The committee room!" Hinata announced. Ino grabbed her shoulders.

"Okay, now you know, go and get him." Hinata stood there just looking at Ino and nodded.

"Right!" Hinata smiled and ran towards the room.

"This is so perfect!" Ino clapped her hands together. "I'm so happy!"

"Where is she going?" Gaara removed his ears. Ino just glared up at him.

"Listen you! You leave Hinata and Sasuke alone! I thought something was off when Sasuke told me you kissed Hinata! You were trying to take her away from Sasuke-kun." Ino crossed her arms. "But that's not going to happen, she is going to tell him right now how she really feels and we all know that Sasuke-kun loves her so HA!" Gaara didn't say anything but just chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"You actually think he's going to say 'yes' to her? Sasuke's past haunts him so badly that the moment she says' she loves him he will deny her." 'His past?' Ino thought and then it hit her.

"Her mom . . ." She whispered.

"That's right." Gaara leaned in towards Ino so no one would hear him. "So your plan failed. As long as he blames himself . . . he will deny Hinata." He stood up and walked away. "Good try though." He left Ino standing with the other guys who were very confused.

"Ino, what's going on?" Shikamaru asked.

"This . . . this is very bad."

-Sasuke-

"Ha! I found you damn things!" He pulled out the plates and napkins out of the top shelf in the closet. "Why they hell would they hide these things way up here? Stupid people." HE shut the door. "Maybe I should have just called Hinata, she would've found them right away I'm sure." He shook his head. Just then the door slammed open. "Huh? Oh, Hinata, what are you doing here? Don't tell me that idiot Kiba didn't think I honestly couldn't find the plates! I'm not that stupid!"

"Sasuke-chan." He looked at her and noticed her very red face.

"You okay Hinata? You don't have a fever do you?" She shook her head. "Are you sure, your face looks pretty red." He walked up towards her. "Let me feel your head." He placed the stuff on the table and reached out to Hinata's forehead and his other hand on his own head. "You are a little warm."

"Sasuke-chan . . ." He looked down at her. Her small hands rested on his on her head. "T-There's . . . there's something that I-I want to t-tell you . . ." He went to move his hand. "No, please, keep your hand right here. Because I can't see your face like this. I-If I look at you, I might not b-be able to tell you."

"Tell me? Tell me what? Don't tell me you have guy problems. That's more Ino category." He laughed.

"W-Well Ino-chan told me to come here."

"Oh did she? Something she couldn't handle? Well, I guess I can try to help. What is it?" That silent moment felt like it lasted forever in Hinata's mind. She could hear her heart beat echo through her whole body. 'If I don't say it now . . . I never will.' She thought and took a deep breath.

"Sasuke-chan . . ." She paused and took in another breath. "I uh . . . I d-don't really k-know how to say t-this . . ." She felt his hand rub her head.

"Hinata, you can tell me anything." She nodded and looked down at the floor. 'Just tell him!' Ino's words rushed in her mind.

"Sasuke-chan . . . I . . ." Just tell him! "Sasuke-chan I l-love you!" She shut her eyes because right now the whole world was spinning and if Sasuke wasn't holding onto her . . . she would have probably fallen over. The room was once again silent as the two of them stood there not moving. She could hear Sasuke start to breathe faster. Should she say something or wait for him . . . she wasn't sure.

"You . . . you love me?"

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Usagi: . . . OMFG!

MaNa: This will be interesting . . .

Usagi: Well it could go great . . . or bad . . . o.O

MaNa: we could just beat him and force his to say yes.

Usagi: That's not how love works you idiot . . . anyways, I hope you guys are happy that I kept my word about a quick update! Lol I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please review if you would like! See you next time!


	11. Chapter 11

Hello there everyone. I hope you are all well and having a wonderful beginning to spring! I just love spring, probably my favorite season. I just all the colors come to life and I just love flowers! I hope you are all enjoying spring as much as I am! I know this update isn't as quick as the other ones but I'm trying! Lol Please enjoy!

**XxXRyssaNara23XxX**: Because I love drama lol All questions shall be answered here! Please enjoy!

**Dreamgirl106**: . . . hm . . . I hope Sasuke-kun and Gaara-kun have insurance . . .

**Kanra-Kaoru**: We shall see what he does . . .

**hpnarutardsjedipirate1234**: Here is your update! Please enjoy!

**Serene-Aspiration723**: Oh dear . . . MaNa grab some water! :_MaNa rolls eyes_: Wake up lady!

**Chinkypinai**: So happy that you are enjoying it but eventually all good things must end.

**Ayy**: lol I'm so happy you like my story!

**Blackirishawk**: I know! Darn Gaara's yummy looks! Lol

**Huggable Panda**: Oh dear. . . lol Better watch out Sasuke-kun.

**Saki-Hime**: I'm so happy you enjoyed this chapter! Gosh . . . Sasuke-kun is getting a lot a threats o.O lol Please enjoy this next chapter.

**Anime-Frekkkk**: You should know by now that I just love cliff-hangers lol I'm trying to update sooner because I'm really getting back into the story :)

**Nanitaa**: Your about to find out :) Glad you enjoyed!

**In your dreams as well**: Because I'm evil :) lolol

xXxXxXxXx

For a moment it felt like the world had frozen in time; although he wasn't sure if he was happy or torn by it. He just stood there in front of the young girl, his best friend, who just confessed that she loved him.

"You . . . You love me?" He mumbled out. She nodded her head with a feverish blush to her face. "Oh, I get it." A smile appeared on her face.

"Y-You do?" He patted her head.

"I love you to Hinata; you're like my little sister. It's kind of weird to hear you say that though since you normally say it to just that Neji bastard." He chuckled and turned around. "Hey you want to help me take these things down to the café area?"

"No!"

"Huh? Why are you yelling? If you don't want to help then that's fine." He turned back towards her.

"N-No! Sasuke-chan . . ." She bit the bottom of her lip. "Sasuke-chan I don't love you like a b-brother! I uh . . . I really like you Sasuke-chan. I'm in l-love with you!"

"Hinata, why are you talking like this out of nowhere?" She didn't answer and that's when Sasuke knew he had to quit pretending like he didn't know what she was talking about. Right now . . . right now he could make Hinata his finally but . . .

"D-Do you . . . do you feel anything f-for me, Sasuke-chan?" She grasped her hands together looking into his eyes. "Anything?"

"What? Was Naruto and Gaara not enough for you?" Hinata's eyes opened wide.

"W . . . what?" Sasuke sighed.

"I mean Hinata . . . I thought that you were different than other girls because you were so honest and sweet but, going from guy to guys these days, that isn't like you. I'm not interested in someone like that."

"N-No Sasuke-chan! There was nothing between Gaara-kun and me!" She reached out to his shirt. "I-I didn't want to be w-with Naruto-kun because I realized that I was in love with you! Please Sasuke-chan, why are you acting like this?" Tears fell down her face.

"Me? So you're in love with me but you just broke it off with Naruto and Gaara just kissed you. You honestly want me to believe that you love me? That's stupid Hinata. I don't like you." Each word stabbed his heart, so hard that he wanted to die.

"You . . . you don't like me?" She let go of his shirt and took a step back. "So I-Ino-chan was wrong? You don't love me?"

"I-Ino? What the hell did she tell you?" He shouted out in anger sending fear into Hinata. "Oh uh . . . Hinata I didn't mean to . . . look it's not that I hate you. You're my friend but that's it. There is nothing between us and never will be. Look . . . just leave me alone."

"B-But Sasuke-chan! P-Please just talk to me!" She went to reach out to him but he swatted her hand away!

"I said leave me alone!" His dark eyes held back the tears that he wanted to cry. "Go back to Gaara and someone! But just leave me the hell alone!" Hinata wasn't sure if it was her imagination or not but she felt as if her heart had just cracked. This was a horrible mistake. Sasuke would never act this way towards her yet here he was . . . becoming a whole different person and it scared her. Her body went cold and suddenly her feet began to run on their own!

Sasuke just watched her run and forced himself to not run after her and call her name. "DAMMIT!" He shouted slamming his fist into the wall! "DAMMIT!" He repeatedly hit the wall over and over again until he fell onto his knees . . . and cried. "This . . . this is such bullshit . . ." He cried as blood covered the floor.

"Huh?" Ino turned towards the window. "It's raining again. Those weather people are such liars." She shook her head and looked up to just catch the glimpse of Hinata running. "Hinata?" She whispered.

"I told you." She turned towards Gaara. "He will deny her with every ounce of his power." He jumped off his desk. "I owe you a thank you though." She just glared up at him. "Thanks to you, having Hinata will no longer be an obstacle." He began walking away.

"How can you do this?" She cried out. "She loves him and you know it! Yet instead of wanting her to be happy you help destroy it! What kind of person are you?" Her own tears began to fall.

"Easy. I want Hinata to be happy . . . with me. Not a murderer." Ino froze.

"You know that wasn't his fault!"

"It doesn't matter. As long as he feels the guilt it's just like saying he did it. Excuse me." He smiled and left.

"That jerk! Oh wait till I get my hands on the Uchiha!" Ino shouted running the opposite way of Gaara. 'I won't let him win! He doesn't deserve Hinata!' She ran all over looking and shouting for Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun where are you? Sasuke-kun!" She ran and ran until she caught an eyeful of blood around a corner. "Uh . . . Sasuke-kun?" She turned and almost fainted at what she saw. "S . . . Sasuke-kun?" The male glanced up at her not even moving his head.

"What did you do?" He spoke.

"W-what did I do? What the hell did you do? What's with all this blood? And what the hell happened with Hinata?" She walked closer and noticed that the blood was coming from his hand and then looked up at the wall. "Did you break open your hand?"

"Does it matter?" He stood up covered in blood. "You just didn't know how to shut up did you?" She wanted to speak but he didn't let her. "I told you . . . I never wanted her to know and you went off telling her some bullshit and now I just ruined not only my friendship with her but any fucking chance I had with her!"

"S-Sasuke-kun! I just wanted to help! She had told me that she was in love with you before I even told her about your feelings! She was in love with you!"

"It doesn't matter! If you wouldn't have filled her head with ideas then she would have just brushed it off! Now look! Do none of you understand a thing?" He started walking away. "Stay the fuck away from me! All of you!" He shouted grabbing ahold of his hand.

"S-Sasuke-kun . . ." Ino fell to her hands. "This . . . this wasn't supposed to happen!" She cried and cried. How could something so wonderful . . . turn into a complete nightmare?

-Sasuke's house-

"Oh, hello Sasuke, how was school?" Mikoto smiled at her son but he slammed the door and walked right past her. "Sasuke?" She called for him but he just kept on walking.

"Mother?" A deep voiced entered the room. "Is everything alright?"

"I'm not sure. Sasuke seemed very upset, I hope he is alright. Maybe you should go talk to him Itachi." The male sighed.

"I'm not sure if he'd actually talk to me but I will go try." He could still see the worry in his mother's eyes. "I'm sure he's fine. Maybe it's just girl problems." Itachi smiled.

"G-Girl problems? I thought that he was in love with Hinata-chan? How could there be any problems in that?"

"Shh mother, he doesn't know we know." He chuckled making his way up to Sasuke's room. He wasn't sure how to approach this since he hasn't had a talk-to-talk with his brother before. 'There are many reason why he could be in a bad mood . . . but to ignore mother, must have been something very upsetting.' "Sasuke?" He knocked on the white door. "Sasuke are you in there?"

"What the hell do you want?" He heard a muffled voice on the inside.

"May I come in?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"I said no." Then it went silent and Sasuke took a deep breath. 'Good, he left. Last thing I want is that bastard getting into any of my business.' Sasuke thought turning over on his bed to meet with a pair of dark coal eyes and an odd smile. "W-What the hell?" Sasuke jumped over the bed onto the floor. "I locked the damn door, how did you get in?" He shouted throwing a pillow into his brothers' face.

"I have my ways." Itachi sat on the bed as Sasuke continued to sit on the floor on the opposite side of the bed. "Now what is going on? Your mood has been very unpleasant lately."

"Shut up. It's non-of your business." Sasuke crossed his arms laying his head on them. "Just go away." He could hear Itachi sigh.

"Sasuke, is this about Hinata?" Itachi looked over his shoulder at his younger brother. When Sasuke did not give an answer that was Itachi's answer. "Do you still harbor guilt for her mother's death? Sasuke that was an accident, you were trying to save Hinata."

"But I ended up killing her mother. If I hadn't taken Hinata away from Hyuuga-San in the first place then maybe . . . no . . . it's not maybe, she wouldn't be dead. I dragged Hinata by the water knowing she couldn't swim well."

"Maybe talking to Hinata about it would help."

"How would that help? She would hate me, if she doesn't now."

"What does that mean?" Itachi turned around waiting for an answer. "Sasuke, what did you do to Hinata?"

"Does it matter?" Sasuke clenched his fist. "Does it fucking matter?" He shouted and stood up grabbing his jacket.

"Where are you going? You just got home!" Itachi stood chasing after his brother.

"Like I keep telling you, it's none of your damn business! Not yours or anyone's! So just leave me the hell alone!" Sasuke ran down the stairs and past both of his parents towards the door slamming it as he left.

"Itachi, what is the meaning of this?" Their father asked. "Acting like such a child, that boy will never grow up." Fugaku shook his head and started walking away.

"It's because of Hinata-chan isn't, Itachi?" Mikoto looked at her eldest son. He nodded at her and she grabbed ahold of her husband's arm. "I don't think Sasuke should be alone right now. No matter how you think of him, he is your son. I will not lose my child." Her stern eyes always won with Fugaku.

"Fine," He turned towards Itachi, "What is this all about?"

"His guilt." Itachi sighed looking at the door. "He still thinks Hyuuga-Sans death is his fault."

"B-But we told him over and over again that it wasn't!" Mikoto cried out loud. "How could he think like that?" Itachi couldn't answer because he honestly didn't know.

-Hinata's house-

"She has been in her room this whole time?" Neji looked up the stairs.

"Yeah, something must have happened for her to be this upset." The young female leaned against the railing with concern. "I hope she's okay, I've never seen Hinata that sad before. What do you think Neji?"

"If anything, it probably has to do with the Uchiha. Why don't you go talk to her Hanabi? You are her sister after all."

"I suppose, but we've never been that close." Even though Hinata and Hanabi were very different people, her sister had always been there for her. Hanabi started to make her way up the stairs when a knock came to the door. "Huh? Who could that be?" She looked over at Neji who was already making his way to the door. Neji opened the door to see a red headed male standing there.

"Gaara, what do you want?" Neji knew that Gaara and Hinata grew up together but something about Gaara never sat right with him. Sasuke he never liked either but he knew he could trust him with Hinata . . . but Gaara . . . that was a different story.

"I came to see Hinata, if that is alright." The two just stared at each other until a small voice broke their stare down.

"G-Gaara-kun?" A sniffle spoke. Neji looked behind at Hinata and let Gaara in. "What are you doing here?" She tried to clean her face.

"I was wondering if we could talk." He smiled at her.

"O-Oh uh . . . yes." She pointed her arm towards the living room allowing Gaara to lead. Hinata just gave an 'ok' nod towards Neji letting him know that she would be fine. Hanabi on the other hand didn't like the idea of that boy being with her loving sister. "So wh-what did you want to talk about Gaara-kun?" Hinata sat on the other side of the couch away from him. She currently wasn't in the exact mood to be close to anyone.

"I heard about Sasuke." Her body flinched. Already her eyes just wanted to cry and cry from the pain that echoed in her chest. "Hinata?"

"I . . .I don't want to t-talk about Sasu . . . him, right now. Please." Her eyes clamped shut. Again the wave of emotions swept over her.

"That's fine. I don't like talking about him either." Gaara chuckled. "Hinata he was no good for you since the beginning. The way the he is and his attitude would only hold you back from becoming an amazing woman." He moved over towards her. "My offer will always remain Hinata." Gaara placed his hand over hers.

"G-Gaara-kun . . ." He was moving closer to her.

"Just let me prove that when you're with me, he will be the last thing on your mind." His breath touched her lips. "I promise." She closed her eyes with the tears falling.

"Gaara-kun." She pressed her hands against his chest. "I can't." She opened her eyes looking right into his.

"You can't? Hinata, the only way to get over him is to just move on." He held onto her hands still on his chest. "I can and will make every pain he has caused you disappear."

"I can't let you do that." She smiled still with tears in her eyes. "If you take away this pain, then you'd have to take away all of my happy memories with him, and that, I can't let you do." Gaara's eyes widened. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"How could you say that after what he did to you?" His fist tightened. "He doesn't deserve someone like you!" She just sighed and stood up walking towards the window.

"Gaara-kun, I'm sorry. I guess I should have seen your feelings for me a long time ago but I just never did. All that time my eyes were on him, even I didn't notice it." She gently touched the glass and closed her eyes. "Sasuke-chan has been there for me threw everything. He has always made me smile and laugh. Never once did I go through a hard time without him. Because of that . . ." She turned towards Gaara, "I will never replace these feelings for Sasuke-chan. Nor will I give up on him." She placed her hands over her heart. "Because I love him."

-Sasuke (random) location-

He finally stopped walking when he reached the beach. What a random place for him to walk to, since the last time he was at a beach was that day. 'Must be my guilt trying to kill me again.' He sighed putting his hands in his pockets. He took step by step walking along the sand, standing a good 7 feet away from the ocean. He stopped and just stared out into the water. Just looking at it made the pain in his lungs return. The fear of not being able to breath. The moment when he knew death was only a second away.

"Hyuuga-san, are you still out there?" He sat in the sand. "Can you hear me? Hinata said she loved me, but, like an idiot I rejected her. No, I tore her in two." He placed his face in his hand. "I hate this, all of this. Why didn't you just let me die? I'd rather have Hinata have you than me. She needs you more than she needs me." He sat there as the sun slowly made its way down. He didn't even notice the winds beginning to pick up.

-Hinata house-

"I guess I can't change your mind can I?" Gaara stood up and walked next to Hinata. "I guess that means you should finally know the truth about your dear 'Sasuke-chan.'" Gaara snickered. He would have Hinata one way or the other. Even if it meant destroying everything Sasuke meant to her.

"The t-truth? What are you talking about Gaara-kun?" She looked up at him taking a step back. "I know a-almost everything about Sasuke-chan." How would there be something that Gaara knew about Sasuke that he never told her? Why wouldn't he tell her?

"Almost everything." She looked down into her large eyes. Her eyes of innocence and love, soon they would hold nothing but despair.

"What is it?"

"Gaara!" Neji ran into the room. "That's enough! You speak one more word and I will make sure your life is hell!" He shouted with Hanabi right behind him. Neji had just found out what Gaara was going to tell Hinata thanks to Hanabi. Hanabi had known the truth about her mother's death for years now. She didn't want anyone to know she knew but right now she had no choice but to tell Neji in order to get him to stop Gaara. Which she knew that Gaara would try to tell Hinata.

"Gaara you need to leave!" Hanabi pointed towards the door. "Now!"

"N-Neji? Hanabi? What's going on?" She seen the concern looks on their faces. Did it have to do with the secret Gaara was talking about? They knew?

"My, my," Gaara turned towards the two Hyuugas, "Protecting her? Or him?" Gaara knew.

"This is not the place nor is it your place to say a word Gaara."

"Stop this!" Hinata cried out. "What is going on? What do you two know?" She looked up at Gaara. "What do you know?" He stood there just looking down at her. It was too late for him to just stop. It was too late for him to know it would be the greatest regret in his whole life.

"**Sasuke is the reason your mother is dead."**

xXxXxXxXxXx

Usagi: OKDJFNDSUHFKLESDNJfeKLHJKDFS!

MaNA: That guy can go jump off a cliff.

Usagi: SHOT THE BASTARD! This is going to be a crazy twist in the story o.O Not that any of you mind since we all love drama lol

MaNa: Not all of us . . .

Usagi: Shut up you . . . anyways, hope you all enjoyed this chapter! It was fun and interesting to write. Again I'm sorry for the long delay! Please forgive me! OH YEAH! Have you guys heard of the new Naruto Movie coming out? How Hinata is a badass kicking chick! And Sasuke is the sexy playboy he was meant to be? So excited!

MaNa: Yeah and now everyone is starting to like them as a couple now . . .

Usagi: Whatever, we were the original ones that liked the together so HAHAHAHAHA to all the doubters and haters ;) See you guys soon!


	12. Chapter 12

The water was so cold. So cold. Her feet were soaked and slowly becoming numb making it harder and harder to walk, even though the flooded streets were doing that enough. She struggled to reach each lamppost to stop and try to look ahead of her. When the lights never turned on she realized that the power must have went out making the city look like an empty void. She reached out to grab the next light but her hand missed and ended up falling into the flooded street. The dirty water splashed over her face and the rest of her became soaked.

The rain that started again felt like small needles on her body from falling so hard. Standing to her knees, she could see a distorted reflection of herself in the water, almost how she felt on the inside. The tears burned her eyes as they fell. Her stomach turned in pain. Even her body began to shake.

"I'm going to be sick . . ." She mumbled moments before the vomit came up on its own. She coughed trying to stand and lean against the pole. "I . . . I can't do this . . ." She cried into the empty street.

-Earlier-

"Sasuke is the reason your mother is dead." Gaara stood there watching her eyes grow in fear. No one said anything. Hinata just stood there full of confusion. "That is why he keeps you at a distance and why he'll never let you love him."

"Y-You're lying! S-Sasuke-chan would never do a-anything like that!" She screamed tears burning her eyes. "H-How could you s-say something like that!"

"It's only the truth. She died saving Sasuke because he dragged you into the water. If he wouldn't have taken you away your mother would still be alive right now and you would be with Sasuke. But he killed her."

"I d-don't remember any of this! W-Why are you lying!" She continued to cry. "N-Neji!" She turned to him. "Tell me h-he's lying!" When neither Neji nor Hanabi gave an answer to deny anything her whole world crashed. "N . . . no. This can't be true." She fell to her knees. "I can't believe this." The tears poured down her face. "Y-You all knew this?" She looked at them all. "No one could tell me? You kept it from me?" Neji's fist tightened. He felt horrible to see his dear cousin falling apart right in front of him.

"Hinata . . ." Neji whispered.

"Hyuuga-Sama," A maid walked in, "Forgive me but Uchiha-Sama is on the phone." Hinata's head shot up and quickly she ran to the phone but Gaara grabbed her.

"Wh-what are you doing?" She glared at him.

"Speaking with Fugaku about this won't help." Hinata pushed him off of her.

"You have no right to touch me. You . . . you played me for a fool since the start." Gaara had never seen fury in the Hyuugas innocent eyes before, but now, they were almost fearful.

"I'll speak with him, please wait Hinata." Neji walked away, leaving the room in a horrible silence. Hinata looked out the window to see the rain flooding the streets. The sky had gotten so dark from what it just was and that wind. It could blow a house apart. 'No one could be out in this weather.'

"Hinata," She turned around towards Neji and could see immediately something was wrong, "Have you heard from Sasuke?"

"N-No, not since school, why?" Hinata walked towards Neji when he didn't answer. "Neji," She grabbed ahold of his hand, "Why?"

"Hinata, Sasuke's missing."

-Back to Hinata-

The wind picked up again and the gust was so strong it pushed her down back into the water. Hinata coughed struggling to get back up to her knees since the wind created mini waves that knocked down her weakened body. "I-I can't do this! Why am I even here?!" She yelled out in fury. "I hate him! All this time it was his fault!" The tears burned inside her again! "He . . . He is nothing but a monster!"

_**Everyone deserves second chances.**_

Hinata's head shot up. "Wh-what?" That was her mother's voice! Something she had not heard in years. Hinata franticly looked all over the street to find her mother. "M-Mother?" She yelled out into the empty roads.

_**Remember, Hinata, you are the one who will be the light for people.**_

That's when Hinata remembered that these are the words her mother spoke to her weeks before her death. The memories of her mother's scent, the way she smiled, and how kind she was. Growing up to be just like her mother. A wonderful woman who everyone loved and she loved them. "B-But how can I? He's a monster!" She cried out.

_**If you keep your heart open Hinata, your light will shine so bright to lead everyone who is lost to find you. Everyone needs love; we must make sure that we are there when they need it. No matter what they have done.**_

Suddenly Hinata's pain . . . it vanished. She placed her hands over her chest and could feel warmth. Her mother warmth and she shook her head. How could she even think to call Sasuke a monster? Hinata knew that her mother would never blame Sasuke for her death would never want Hinata to. A gust of wind came once again at Hinata but she grabbed ahold of the pole and held it tight. No longer would she let anything push her down.

"Hinata!" She turned her head and saw Gaara across the street trying to protect himself from the rain. "Hinata this is way too dangerous! Come back and we'll find Sasuke later!" She could barely hear him over the storm and wind. "Hinata come back with me!" He held out his hand and she knew what he wanted.

"No!" A shocked look came to his face. "I have to find Sasuke-chan!" She shouted. "I will not leave him out here!"

"Hinata he isn't worth your life!"

"You're wrong! He is my life!" She held a tight fist to her chest. "You don't understand and no one ever will . . . I love him! All these years he lived with this horrible guilt and pain! I've never noticed, not even once! I will no longer leave him to bear this pain alone ever again!" She started running through the streams.

"Hinata!" Gaara called after her. _I'm coming Sasuke-chan! I promise!_ She ran as best as she could until she reached the open space by the waters. If I go down by the beach then I'll get sucked into the waters for sure. She thought looking around for any sight of Sasuke but there was nothing. Where would he go? I don't know anywhere else he would go. The school? Library? And he isn't at my house. She thought feeling the water becoming more treacherous.

"Think Hinata! He is your best friend! Where would he be?!" She closed her eyes.

_She died saving Sasuke because he dragged you into the water. If he wouldn't have taken you away your mother would still be alive right now and you would be with Sasuke._

"Ah!" She opened her eyes. "That little beach!" She turned around and started running through the waters. Where was that beach? It wasn't this beach but . . . she began thinking once again of any other beach she had ever been to but none came to her memory. But there had to be another one.

_"It's okay; I want to show you something! Look! I told you that you'd like it!" _

"Eh?" A vision of a child Sasuke entered her mind. "When was that?" She replayed that over and over in her mind. What did he show me? What did I see? She closed her eyes once and took a deep breath. "Think." She played it over one more time and she that when she knew. "The secret beach! The one behind the zoo!" She smiled and knew that had to be where Sasuke would be. "But the zoo is about a ten minute drive from here and walking there would be even harder . . ." But she had no choice, she had to find Sasuke.

-Sasuke-

"I didn't think the storm would get so out of hand." He mumbled sitting on the stones far away from the waters. "Guess it doesn't matter though, I could just jump right in." He got off the stones and headed down the sand. "Are you still out there Hyuuga-San? Would you drag me to the bottom with you?" He stared down at his hands. "I don't blame you. Eventually Hinata will find out and come to hate me, I'd rather die before I let that happen. I can live with her being with someone else but I can't love her either." The waves created from the gusts of wind began creeping upon Sasuke's feet.

"Go ahead, swallow me up." He raised his arms and head towards the black sky. He took one step after another into the water. The freezing temperature didn't even make him flinch. Deep inside, Sasuke knew that it was wrong to even think of taking his own life. But currently he felt so low, so low and guilty that the only way to begin to redeem his life was to take it away. He took another step into the water feeling the waves grow higher and higher on him.

Sasuke could see by the surface of the water where the water current would be the strongest, and no matter how hard he would swim, he wouldn't make it. So even if he decided to change his mind the water wouldn't let him and would continue the job that should have been done years ago. Plenty of things entered his mind as he slowly walked into deeper waters. His family, his friends, the life at school, his future . . . and of course Hinata. She would hate him for doing this, but he'd rather have her hate him for this then to continue to live with this guilt and pain. Each night it grew stronger and stronger that it almost drowned him in his sleep.

Before he knew it the water was already up to his chest. He stood there and knew all he had to do was go under and let the current have his body. That would be it. He would be where he left Hinata's mother, to forever apologize to her. "I'm so sorry . . ." He took a deep breath.

"SASUKE-CHAN!"

He turned his head and couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Hyuuga-San?" Sasuke squinted his eyes and tried to look past the sand flying all around the female. "Hyuuga-San, what are you . . ?"

"Sasuke-chan!" She began running towards the water. "Sasuke-chan!"

"H . . . Hinata?" He whispered and finally seen her face. "HINATA!" He screamed and started to run towards her but when he took his first step the sand was to loose and it sucked his foot right in letting the water just engulf him.

"Sasuke-chan!" Hinata screamed when Sasuke suddenly disappeared under the water. Hinata knew she had no choice but to go under when Sasuke never came back up! With a deep breath Hinata threw herself under the waves. The moment she did she could already feel the current trying to move her body in about five different directions. 'I-It's so strong!' She thought trying to open her eyes but each time she did the current would just move her again! 'I have to find Sasuke-chan!' She kicked her feet as hard as she could and finally popped her head above the surface but as if something had grabbed her legs she was forced back under the deadly waves.

'W-What?!' She tried to open her eyes to see what was holding her. It was something green and that's all she could make out of it. So with her eyes close she reached down her leg and felt the slimy thing wrapped around her leg! Quickly she pulled every way at it till it finally broke apart and she was swept away by the current once again. Somehow though, the water pushed her back up to the surface where staying afloat was no easier then under the water.

"S-Sasuke-chan!" Hinata barley made out a scream without water slamming down her mouth. "S-Sasuke-chan!" She just kept screaming and screaming franticly turning around each way to see some kind of sign of him but there was none. 'He has to be under water still!' She thought looking back into the hell of waters. 'I'll just have to keep kicking until I reach the bottom.' She thought and looked towards the beach. Already she had gotten so far away. "Sasuke-chan . . ." Again she took a deep breath and dived back in kicking her legs as hard as she could towards the bottom. When she felt the creamy sand her eyes slowly opened. Not wide enough to get a full view but enough to see a few feet in front of her.

'Okay . . . I have to just hurry and find him!' She held onto the bottom and swam knowing that the current could take her once again at any moment. Every other second she had to close her eyes to stop the burning but quickly opened them again. 'Where is he?!' She cried. Reaching again to move forward she felt something weird. 'Huh?' She looked closely and saw a piece of clothing. She clenched the cloth in her hand and knew it was Sasuke's!

Turning left and right Hinata knew he had to be close! Not paying attention she let go of the ground and the current lifted her above to the surface. "AH!" She gasped for air and coughed still hanging onto the clothing. "SASUKE-CHAN!" She rubbed her eyes and looked ahead and couldn't believe it. "Sasuke-chan!" She screamed pushing herself towards the young male floating unconsciously. "Sasuke-chan I'm coming!" She reached her hand out to him and kept grabbing for him but missed by inches each time.

"Please Sasuke-chan! Wake up!" She cried. Each time she moved towards him the waves just pushed her further away. She finally stopped moving and watched the waves take him further and further. If she didn't do something soon it would be too late. "No! Sasuke-chan!" She dived under the water and tried to feel which way the current flowed and hoped it would take her right under him and she would just swim to the surface and grab him. 'I won't give up!' Her mind kept saying but she could tell that her body was already reaching its limit.

Struggling to move forward she looked up trying to find Sasuke. The pressure of the water felt like it was starting to kill her insides. Growing used to the freezing temperature she never noticed that it was taking a toll on her. 'I can't stop . . .' she pulled forward and looked up again and amazingly enough she was right under him. 'He's right there . . .' she smiled reaching up to move but then for some odd reason . . . her body stopped.

'Wh-what?' Her body suddenly felt very light . . . her eyesight became fuzzy. 'It can't be . . .' she was . . . drowning. 'No . . . not now . . .' Out of nowhere sharp pains struck everywhere throughout her body! 'This pain!' she cried looking up at the male. 'I won't stop!' With every last ounce of energy she kicked herself from the sand and up reaching for Sasuke.

'Sasuke-chan!' She screamed in her mind.

Finally her body came above the surface! She took a deep breath spitting out the water and turned to her side. "Sasuke-chan . . ." She smiled holding onto him. She tightly held him because she knew the current would not easily let them escape. "Sasuke-chan, please wake up!" She kicked her feet trying to keep them both above the water, but Sasuke dead weight kept pulling her back down. "Sasuke-chan! Wake up! Please!" She held him close as another wave trampled over their heads. "You d-don't have to live with the quilt anymore! Please wake up! I don't hate you! Please Sasuke-chan! Open your eyes and tell me it's going to be okay!" She just kept crying holding onto the male.

"Sasuke-chan! I don't hate you and I never will! I know the truth, I know everything! Please open your eyes so I can tell you it's okay!" The wind kept shoving wave after wave on them and the rain wasn't letting up any time soon. "I promise Sasuke-chan! We can be together and be happy! We can always be there for each other no matter what! I'll stay by your side forever! PLEASE WAKE UP!"

Sasuke could feel some kind of warmth in his body. After becoming numb he didn't know what had happened. Hinata was his last image that he could see. 'Hinata . . . is she okay?' He thought. That's when he kept hearing a voice. A voice shouting to him. His hand twitched when something grabbed ahold of him. PLEASE WAKE UP!

His eyes shot opened and coughed up salty water. "Sasuke-chan!" the voice shouted. He looked up and seen those eyes.

"H-Hinata?" He saw her smile looking down at him. Quickly he wrapped his arms around her to hold himself up against the current. "What the hell are you doing out here?" He shouted.

"I-I could say the same thing t-to you!" Hinata cried covering her face from another wave. "But we have to swim back to the shore or we won't be able to finish this argument." He nodded and held onto her hand.

"Stay as close to me as you can. Just kick your feet and no matter what do not let go of me!" Hinata understood and they began making their way back to shore but it wasn't easy. For not only did they have to worry about the waves above them shattering ice cold water into their faces, they had to make sure the current below them wouldn't swallow them up.

It was a struggle for the both of them but Sasuke knew there was still water in his lungs and the pain echoed in his chest each time he moved forward in the water. 'Dammit . . . this isn't any good!' He looked back at Hinata who was trying her best to keep afloat and hold onto as tightly as she could. 'The shore isn't that far . . . she could make it.' The memories flashed in his mind again alongside the pain in his chest. 'Hyuuga-San . . .'

"Hinata," Sasuke paused and looked at the Hyuuga.

"Sasuke-chan? I didn't hear you?" She asked trying to clear her face of the water. When she opened her eyes, the look Sasuke was giving her, it almost tore her apart. "Sasuke-chan? We have to keep going!" She started swimming forwards but when Sasuke's weight wasn't moving with her she turned back to face him. "Wh-what are you doing?! We have to hurry!"

"Hinata, I can't keep going." He grabbed his chest with one hand and squeezed hers with his other one. "The pain from swallowing water isn't killing me. You have to keep going or else I'm going to take you down with me." He could already feel it. The feeling of his feet falling asleep as he attempted to keep kicking them. "I'll just kill you if you stay out here with me!"

"STOP!" She screamed at him. He was in shock. "I know Sasuke-chan! I know everything!" His eyes widened at her.

"Y-You know? What in the hell do you know?!" He began to panic. This isn't what he wanted. He was supposed to die without her ever knowing the truth about him.

"Listen to me Sasuke-chan! I-I don't know how well I'm g-going to handle this but I will! I will handle everything but you need to be besides me! Don't think that killing yourself will make up for my mother's death! If you want to have any closure then stay with me! Live your life with me!" She screamed at him with the burning tears running down her face. "Don't think that you have to suffer alone! Because you don't! I'm here and I will always be here!" The female began pulling his and swimming against the current once again.

"I won't let you end your life Sasuke-chan!" The water continued to slap her in the face as she dragged Sasuke's weight beside hers. "You have to keep living because that is what my mom would have wanted! Do you understand that Sasuke-chan?!"

Sasuke didn't know at the time if it was the water pounding against his face or if they were tears actually coming from him. All this time . . . he felt so alone when he was near her but now . . . he had never felt so close. How could the guilt just disappear as if he never felt it a day in his life? Because of her love? Because of his?

"Hinata . . ." He managed to whisper before the final and last wave overcame them. It was so strong that it immediately dragged them under the water. Sasuke felt the moment when his hand left Hinata's. With his body already so weak and feet going numb there would be no way he could swim to the surface by himself. Even though now he had a reason to live, to live with her, it was okay for him if he died. Because now he knew that Hinata would forgive him, that she would still love him. And right now as he sank to the bottom of the sea, he felt content, at peace. Sasuke closed his eyes and let go.

He only prayed one simple prayer. **Please save Hinata.**

**xXxXxXxXx**

Usagi: I know! I left you at another cliffhanger! I just can't help it. But I figured after 6 pages you guys should be satisfied ;) Honestly, this chapter was super hard to write. First off, they're in water. Yeah not easy to write about. Second, there was so much emotion in it that I wanted to make sure you all could feel it like I could but since I have never felt this amount of emotion it was really hard to portray. But I hope I was able to do it justice.

MaNa: It was interesting that is for sure. Almost made me go nuts.

Usagi: YOU!? I was the one up all night!

MaNa: *Yawn* sleeeeeep

Usagi: Anyways, I hope you guys liked this chapter and got to feel the true love between our two lovers. See you next time!

P.S there were SOOOOO many comment in the last chapter that it would have taken up a lot of space lol But please know that we appreciate them all and want to thank you for all your kind and loving words. *hugs*


	13. Chapter 13

I had to edit a few parts so I deleted the original and uploaded this new one

xXxXxXxXxXx

He opened his eyes to see the bright blue sky. A few white clouds blended evenly with the baby blue colors. The calm breeze felt soothing across his body and the tall grass smelled good beneath him. All that pain that infested his body was suddenly gone, almost like he never felt it. It was so quiet, almost too quiet.

"That's fine. I'm tired of all the noise anyways." The male whispered to himself. For the first time, Sasuke didn't have anything on his mind. Nothing at all. Like he was at total peace. "Maybe I finally died, that's what I've been wanting so maybe . . . maybe I can finally rest now." The sky reflected in his black eyes. "It's so wide . . . I've never noticed before." He took in a deep breath. "I guess I'm stuck here . . . not that I mind, no big-mouth Naruto, no pain in the ass Gaara . . . just quiet." He closed his eyes letting time just pass by him. He wonder how long he had actually been there, minuets, days. That didn't even seem to faze him.

"It's nice not to think about anything. Just nothing at all." But something did bother him as he opened his eyes staring into the same sky. "Am I the only one really here?" He didn't bother to look around since he didn't have the enthusiasm to sit up and look. "Doesn't matter." He kept his eyes into the sky. "It just doesn't matter."

"Then why are you still here?"

"Huh?" Sasuke looked side to side but saw nothing. "Guess I'm hearing things." He looked back to the sky.

"Are you waiting for someone?"

This time Sasuke slowly sat up but again he saw nothing. "Do dead people have voices in their heads or something?" He rubbed his temples. "Maybe I got stuck with some other stupid ghost." He shook his head.

"Why are you here?"

"I see you're not going away until I play this question game with you." He felt like an idiot talking to himself, since he was already dead. "Okay, you asked why I am here. Maybe I like the view. Next, if I was waiting for someone, no. Finally, I would guess I'm dead." He looked around but found nothing. "So if that's all go harass someone else." He laid back down looking up into the empty sky.

"Are you content with being dead then?"

Sasuke felt all the peace in his body just melt off. "That's it!" He stood up. "Show yourself because you're really pissing me off now! Am I content with being dead?! How the hell is that even a question?" He shouted to the wind. "I'm dead! There's nothing else besides that right?" Catching his breath he awaited an answer but nothing came. "That's what I thought." He fell to the ground and lifted his head to the sky.

"Then why do you keep looking up?" Sasuke looked down and in front of him was a small light . . .

"Are you a floating light bulb?" He pointed at the strange thing.

"Not exactly . . . the whole time you've been here all you have done is look up in the sky. Why is that? Why do you not get up and walk across the lands to find the gates to Heaven?"

"We walk to Heaven? That's stupid and a pain in the ass. I'm fine right here." He scratched his head.

"Are you really? You stare into the sky hoping to find something . . . maybe someone? You sit here and say that you are just comfortable with that? No one wants to do that unless they had a reason to. Are you not happy with dying?"

"I'm fine with dying! That's all I've been wanting for years now! I don't know who or what the hell you are but get the hell away from me! I'm sick of listening to you!" He swung a hand at the light but it just went through. "Dammit! Just go away!"

"Dead people don't get angry . . . Sasuke-kun." He shot his head up at the light. He could feel his mouth go dry when he went to talk.

"How . . . how do you know my name?"

"I know more than just your name Sasuke-kun, that's why I'm concerned that you're here and not with Hinata-chan. She must be deeply saddened that you are no longer with her." Sasuke sat up and took a few steps away. "I'm correct right? That's why you haven't moved on; you don't really want to leave her? You're not content with the way you died, you wanted more."

"I didn't deserve more from her!" He screamed. "She . . . she deserved the world. I couldn't even begin to fulfill what she needed . . . not even close." His black eyes looked up. "How do you know this? And Hinata? Are you just here to torture me for eternity?" He fell to his knees. "Damn, in death I'm still haunted. That's my punishment though right? People like me can never have peace or happiness. But I am happy and at peace, I think I am anyways."

He sat there in silence. The memories flooded through his mind, all the good and bad ones. It didn't matter what the situation was, he was always surrounded by love. People he could depend on, people who actually cared about him. So was she. The only person who never saw fault in him when he could name thousands. The person whose smile could make a whole bad day disappear.

"You're right." A knot in his chest began to form. "I want more. I wanted much more." He clenched his teeth as the burning tears fell. "I wanted to tell Hinata everything! I wanted to be with her forever so she would never be alone. I wanted to hold her, to comfort her when she was sad." He glanced once again at the sky. "I want her, to love her."

"Then let's go tell her." The voice spoke. Sasuke couldn't believe what he was seeing. The sight of an angelic dark haired angel just about took his breath away. She reached her hand out to him with that gentle smile he could never forget.

"Hyuuga-San?" The light from her wrapped around his body as she moved closer. "How?" She smiled and caressed his face softly. His mind couldn't process this at all but right then a wave a peace overcame his body.

"I've been watching over you this whole time Sasuke-kun. I'm so sorry that you blamed yourself all these years, that's the last thing I ever wanted for you. Although it saddened me when I found out I didn't make it, I was still relieved knowing that you had lived. That you would be there with Hinata to protect and give her all the love that I would have." Her voice soothed his soul. This whole time she was watching over them.

"Hyuuga-San, I'm still so sorry for what happened. I know that I still don't deserve your forgiveness or to live beside Hinata without you, but," He sighed and smiled up at her, "I'm not ready to leave Hinatas' side." The light only grew brighter.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way Sasuke-kun." Her hand reached out once again. "Lets' get you back to Hinata-chan." He grasped her hand and felt the warmness seep into him and the light engulfed his body. "Just promise me Sasuke-kun, that you'll never leave her, and you will always protect her."

"Sasuke-chan?" A familiar voice appeared to him. Hearing the voice again made him flicker his eyes open. There wasn't much he could really see since everything looked like a giant blur, even the window, at least that's what he thought that bright looking this was. Next he could hear a beeping machine from his left and felt something in his arm. Soon the voice called him again and a warm touch pressed against his face.

"Can you hear me Sasuke-chan?" He squint his eyes, slowly, he started to make out a face. A face that he was very happy to see once again.

"Hinata?" He managed to get out of his mouth. Biting her lower lip trying to hold back her tears she just smiled and nodded caressing his face. "Hinata, I'm so happy to see you."

"Yes, so am I. I-I am so very happy." Her face started turning red with small tear drops sliding down her face. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm sore, everywhere." He chuckled and reached up to hold her hand in his. "But having you here makes it go away." She just giggled. "Hinata, how did we get out of there?"

"Believe it or not I'm not really sure. When our hand separated the water pushed me up against a rock and I was able to climb out but I couldn't find you. I was so scared; the thought of losing you almost tore my heart in pieces." She looked at him and clenched his hand tighter. "Thank God somehow you managed to wash up against a shore not too far from the beach and someone immediately found you. We rushed here and they got the water out of your lunges, now you've been sleeping for two days."

"Wow, two days." He closed his eyes and sighed. "Guess we're gonna finish that argument then aren't we?" He smiled.

"As much as I would like to yell and hit you a few times, I'll let you recover first." She smiled at him. "But Sasuke-chan," she couldn't hold back her tears any longer, "Don't you dare ever leave me like that again, do you understand me?" He nodded.

"Yeah, I promised someone else that I would never leave your side again. That I will always protect you." Even with all the pain echoing through his body he managed to sit himself up.

"S-Sasuke-chan! You shouldn't be sitting up so soon."

"It's okay, I'm fine." Of course he was lying but he just wanted to be closer to her.

"You said you promised someone, who was that?" She asked and he just smiled.

"As crazy as it sounds," He paused and looked into her wide pearl eyes, "your mother." Hinata froze. "I know, but I think it was her who helped save me. Although I told her that I didn't deserve it because she should be the one here with you, not me, she helped me realize that losing you was much worse than death." He grabbed ahold of her hands. "Hinata, I know that I can't ever take back what happened, and I wish I could but I am willing to make it up to you for the rest of my life." Before he could continue on a pair of soft pink lips were against his.

Her kiss was sweet and amazing. The thoughts of kissing her were nothing compared to this moment. She moved away trying to cover her blushing face. Sasuke sat there dumb-founded.

"What was that . . ?"

"A k-kiss . . ."

"Well I know that, but why?" Her face only burned hotter.

"W-Well you see . . ." She looked at him, "Sasuke-kun I'm the one who is sorry. All this time you were hurting and I never noticed. I never noticed your feelings and I must have hurt you so many times, I'm so sorry. B-But I also want to make it up to you, and I . . . I am willing to make it up to you for the r-rest of my life." Sasuke could now feel his face beginning to turn red. Hinata had never spoken like this to him before. "I know it's going to be hard for b-both of us but, I . . . what I'm trying t-to say Sasuke-chan is th-that I . . ." She almost thought she was going to faint.

"Hinata . . ." He whispered moving closer to her face.

"Th-that I . . ." She muttered closing her eyes. They leaned in closer together.

"HEY GUYS!" A loud screamed shook the whole room. "Huh? Hinata what are you doing on the floor?" The blonde female asked. "Oh Sasuke-kun I'm so happy you're awake! You had us all so worried!" She walked up next to the bed placing her bouquet of flowers on the table. "How are you feeling? I can't believe you, you are nuts do you know that? You run off and almost get you and Hinata killed and now you were passed out for two days. Gosh, you are just a bowl of excitement aren't you? Sasuke-kun? Are you okay?"

"Dammit Ino! Can you not be annoying for one fucking time?" He screamed.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Usagi: I have no words to say, except I am so sorry for the long update. Please forgive me but all of your kind comments and messages have kept me going. So this chapter is dedicated to all of you with your love.

MaNa: Don't listen to her, she's just a lazy ass . . .

Usagi: Like you have any room to talk. Well everyone the next chapter will be the last one so I hope you all enjoy! Until next time! :)


	14. Chapter 14

He stood there leaning against the wall staring out the window. The sky was so blue that morning, not a single cloud was flying around. As he stood there looking onto the street filled with people, he couldn't help but think of everything that has happened. All the memories that were now created will always hold strong in his mind. The wind blew gently against his skin, and all he could do was smile.

Thinking of those memories, good or bad, he hoped would make him a better person. Not just for his own sake, but for his friends, family, and Hinata. After all this he would be able to go home and be with her, finally. He still remembered that day on the roof about two years ago when Hinata and him were talking about the future and what they wanted. She had told Sasuke, with a bright red face, to be a bride. Sasuke remembered mocking her about Naruto at the time, but when she stomped away, he looked up to the sky and whispered something under his breath.

"Sasuke?" He turned around to see a too familiar face.

"Gaara. What do you want?" His fist tightly locked already. "I woke up in a pretty decent mood, don't fuck it up already." The red head just stood there and shook his head.

"I understand." He walked passed Sasuke and looked out the window. "I give up Sasuke."

"Give up? What does that mean?"

"You know, I tried to stop her that night during the storm. She was in the flood of the street, barley hanging on for her life. I begged her to come back and forget you." He took in a deep breath. "The look in her eyes, something I have never seen before. The fact that she was willing to die out there just for you, I realized, I stood no chance." Gaara looked back at Sasuke. "I've always known I stood no chance but I didn't want to say it out loud."

"That's not exactly true." Sasuke grunted pushing himself next to Gaara. "She could have fallen in love with you; you could be the one she would risk her life for. Gaara, you and I could be in each other's shoes. If I left like you did, you would be the one close to her, not me."

"True," Gaara stood, "But that's not how fate wanted it suppose."

"Leaving?" Sasuke turned watching Gaara walk towards the door.

"I'm heading out to China, I'm needed there."

"Hm, running away again?"

"Say what you want, but you better take care of her. If not, just remember, I can hire 20 men to kill you at any moment."

"Be careful Gaara, I may have the room wired for future purposes." The two of them stood there and just smiled. Even with the pain that happened between them, they both knew in their hearts they were best friends, not matter what. A mutual respect. "Good luck Gaara." He reached out his hand. Gaara nodded and returned the gesture. When Gaara took his leave Sasuke grabbed his remaining items and stared back out the window.

"Hey Sasuke-kun!" The bubbly blonde popped into the room. "I just seen Gaara, he said that he's leaving back to China." She smiled and walked up to Sasuke who was just ignoring her. "Oh don't tell me you're still mad about the other day? Gosh! How was I supposed to know you were getting lovey with Hinata-chan? I'm still new to you two!" Sasuke chuckeled at her.

"Just shut up already, you talk way too much." He sighed

"Well maybe you just don't talk enough, oh wait, we all know that! Mr. I'm not gonna tell the girl I love that I love her because I'm an idiot!" They just glared at each other and laughed. "So what now?"

"That's a good question." He took and deep breathe. "I don't even know where to begin, I feel like now that I've pretty much treated her like shit and then I pull this on her, I just don't know. How do I face her and just start a relationship?"

"Just start the way you already did."

"Hows that?"

"As friends." A small voice entered the room. Sasuke and Ino turned to see a red faced Hinata smiling. "Then, become my best friend." She started walking up to him. "Then ask me on a date, and then," She paused right in front of him, "You can be the person to stand by my side for the rest of my life. And know that I'll be there for you, no matter what, standing by your side. Then for the rest of my life I will be happier than anyone can ever be."

"Hinata," Sasuke smiled, "That sounds just fine to me."

"Aww you love birds are just too wonderful!" Ino's voice echoed the room and again Sasuke wanted to smack her.

"Dammit you stupid blonde! Can't you just shut up?!" The two started bickering back and forth grabbing Sasuke's stuff and walking into the hallway. Hinata stood there feeling the breeze come through the window.

"Hey Hinata, you coming?" Sasuke called for her.

"Yeah, in a moment." Sasuke smiled and continued his argument with Ino all the way downstairs. "Mother, Sasuke says that it was you who saved him in the water. I believe him and I want to thank you for that. I know that Sasuke and I will have trials to go through but I also know we can get through them. I wish you could be here with us," Hinata placed her hand over her heart, "But I know that you will always be watching over us and giving us your blessings. I love and miss you mother, and I hope we will make you proud." Just then a small breeze surrounded her. "Thank you mother."

She looked down to see Ino and Sasuke putting his things into a car and he looked back up at her. In that moment, looking into his eyes, she knew now that life made sense. Whenever she looked at him, everything was okay. He truly was the breath that she breathed. And having that was the greatest thing anyone could ever ask for. Soon she joined them in the car and sat there next to him, holding onto his hand.

"So Hinata, where would you like to go on that date?" A blush over took her face.

"Wherever you would like to." She leaned up against him and took in a deep breath. "As long as we don't go the beach." She giggled.

"Heh, I'd have to agree. Well then, where else?"

"Anywhere."

"Anywhere?" She nodded.

"Okay, how about here?" He pulled something out of his pocket.

"Tickets? To where?" She read them and lost her breath. "A-Are you sure?" He nodded. "B-But Sasuke-kun this is too much for a first date!"

"That's what I thought, but then again, I thought why not?" He squeezed her hand. "I plan to make everything up to you, so I decided to start with this. A trip to Paris, just the two of us. How does that sound?" She just smiled at him.

"As long as it's with you, it can be anywhere." He looked at her and leaned in closer, watching her close her eyes and having the rose color return to her face. She whispered his name as she drew closer to his lips.

"I don't get a ticket?! I want to go to Paris to! I mean how could you not have your best friend there with you?" Both Sasuke and Hinata turned to her.

"I-I forgot a-all about Ino-chan . . ." Hinata hid her face in her hands!

"DAMMIT INO! STOP THE DAMN CAR!"

"What for?"

"To kick you out you damn girl!"  
>"Now why would you talk to me like that? I'm getting sick of that!"<p>

"Because you interrupt at the most annoying times! Just shut up!"

"Well it's not my fault you want to make kissy faces when I'm in the car!"

"Why don't you get out then?"

"Because I'm not walking home!"  
>"I don't give a damn! Get out!"<p>

"No!"

"Get out!" Hinata just sighed and laughed looking out the window.

Yes, life makes perfect sense.


End file.
